


Foreign Desire

by Elyza_pine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyza_pine/pseuds/Elyza_pine
Summary: Harry Potter refused to believe that he was running away. When he suddenly found himself in the year 1935, whisked away from the battle of Hogwarts, his friends, and most importantly Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter had to find a way to survive in a world where no one knew the name Harry Potter and the most feared dark lord was not You-Know-Who.With the help of a familiar face and a new pet, Harry must start his fifth year at Hogwarts with his mortal enemy. But the hate Harry felt for the murderer of his parents does not compare to the loathing Harry feels for his Transfiguration teacher. Maybe that is why when Tom Riddle approaches Harry with a certain offer it becomes nearly impossible for Harry to refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not making any money off this story. this is purely a fanfiction created for my enjoyment and hopefully yours too. this chapter and this chapter only is borrowing heavily from J.K. Rowling The Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter is hers and I am in no way claiming it as mine. Please enjoy.
> 
> ~Elyza

Part 1: 1999- Battle of Hogwarts 

The pensive was just where he had left it. Snape's memories still glowed giving the otherwise dark room an eerie glow. Nothing had changed. It was all exactly how he had left it. If Harry had not noticed that his clothes were different he might have thought that it had been a dream. 

Looking back at the pensive Harry recalled how he had felt before the wind. How dare Dumbledore not tell him! Of course, there had been a bigger plan; Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort but himself, to life!

How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort. 

Did Dumbledore really think that he would just walk to up to Voldemort and let the mam slaughter him? Yes. And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, his end, because he had taken the trouble to get to know him, hadn’t he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind’s eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe:

_Death was impatient. . ._

Harry sighed. That had been exactly what Dumbledore had expected from him. But for Harry, those thoughts and his anger at Dumbledore had occurred years ago. Now he was older and all the was left was acceptance and resignation. Death was the only option if he was going to save his love. 

Laughter escaped the boy's lips, filling the empty room. Even the portraits on the walls were all empty. His love. What a joke. Everything was his fault, he didn't deserve the love he was given. 

“It hurts,” Harry told to the empty room. “I’m going to die and he’s never going to know.”

If only he could have died that summer’s night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix-feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved. . . . He envied even his parents’ deaths now. This cold-blooded walk to his destruction would require a different kind of bravery. This would break him. His heart would shatter into a million pieces making it impossible to be put back together. 

“But I already made my decision. It's why I came back. I must die. It must end.” 

Harry finally remembered his friends. It'd been a long time since he thought of them, longer then he wanted to admit. Ron and Hermione seemed a long way away, in a far-off country; he felt as though he had parted from them long ago. There would be no good-byes and no explanations, he was determined of that. This was a journey they could not take together, and the attempts they would make to stop him would waste valuable time.

Harry stood. It was time to leave. Harry took one last long look at the abandoned headmaster’s office, wondering who would be the next to occupy the seat behind the desk. He turned and did not look back as he closed the door.

The castle was empty. He felt ghostly striding through it alone as if he had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of him hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the Cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and he reached the front doors easily. 

Then Neville nearly walked into him. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Harry glanced down and felt another dull blow to his stomach: Colin Creevey, though underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death.

“You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville,” said Oliver Wood, and he heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift and carried him into the Great Hall. 

Neville leaned against the door frame for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked like an old man. Then he set off down the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies.

Harry took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, no Luna. He felt he would have given all the time remaining to him for just one last look at them; but then, would he ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better like this. 

He moved down the steps and out into the darkness. It was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether he could do what he must.

Harry moved toward Neville, who was bending over another body.

“Neville.”

“Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!” 

Harry had pulled off the Cloak: The idea had come to him out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make sure.

“Where are you going, alone?” Neville asked suspiciously.

“It’s all part of the plan,” said Harry. “There’s something I’ve got to do. Listen -- Neville --” 

“Harry!” Neville looked suddenly scared. “Harry, you’re not thinking of handing yourself over?”

“No,” Harry lied easily. “ ’Course not . . . this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort’s snake, Neville? He’s got a huge snake. . . . Calls it Nagini . . ."

“I’ve heard, yeah. . . . What about it?” 

“It’s got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they--” 

The awfulness of that possibility smothered him for a moment, made it impossible to keep talking. But he pulled himself together again: This was crucial, he must be like Dumbledore, keep a cool head, make sure there were backups, others to carry on. Dumbledore had died knowing that three people still knew about the Horcruxes; now Neville would take Harry’s place: There would still be three in the secret.

“Just in case they’re busy and you get the chance--” 

“Kill the snake?” 

“Kill the snake,” Harry repeated.

“All right, Harry. You’re okay, are you?”

"I’m fine. Thanks, Neville.” 

But Neville seized his wrist as Harry made to move on. 

“We’re all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?”

“Yeah, I-- ” 

The suffocating feeling extinguished the end of the sentence; he could not go on. Neville did not seem to find it strange. He patted Harry on the shoulder, released him, and walked away to look for more bodies. 

Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walk on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away from her when he realized it was Ginny. 

He stopped in his tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother. 

“It’s all right,” Ginny was saying. “It’s okay. We’re going to get you inside.” 

“But I want to go home, ” whispered the girl. “I don’t want to fight anymore!”

“I know,” said Ginny, and her voice broke. “It’s going to be all right.”

Ripples of cold undulated over Harry’s skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know that he was there, he wanted her to know where he was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent back home. . . .

But he was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here. . . .

Harry moved on, away from the castle, away from the only place he called home. 

When Harry reached the edge of the forbidden forest he stopped. A swarm of dementors was gliding amongst the trees; he could feel their chill, and he was not sure he would be able to pass safely through it. He had no strength left for a Patronus. He could no longer control his trembling. 

Everyone worshipped the boy who lived. They praised him when he escaped from Voldemort and thanked him when he saved them. Everyone, including Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, even Snape; they all thought he was brave. 

But only Harry and Voldemort knew the truth. All those times he escaped it had been down to luck. Harry wondered if Voldemort had seen past the mask of hatred and saw the fear whenever they met. 

Even now, after years of loving him and having forgiven Voldemort for all his horrendous deeds, Harry was still afraid. And not because of death. 

It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second. At the same time, he thought that he would not be able to go on, and knew that he must. The long game was ended, the Snitch had been caught, it was time to leave the air. . . . 

The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out. 

_I open at the close_. 

Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, it seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed thought. This was the close. This was the moment. 

He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, “I am about to die.” 

The metal shell broke open. He lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, “Lumos.” 

The black stone with its jagged crack running down the centre sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible. 

And again Harry understood without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not fetching them: They were fetching him.

He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times. 

He knew it had happened because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around. 

They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been a memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile. 

James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr Weasley’s. Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings. Lily’s smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough. 

“You’ve been so brave.”

Harry in that moment knew that they knew everything and was thankful they said nothing. 

He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough. 

“You are nearly there,” said James. “Very close. We are . . . so proud of you.” 

“Does it hurt?” The childish question had fallen from Harry’s lips before he could stop it.

“Dying? Not at all,” said Sirius. “Quicker and easier than falling asleep.” 

“And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over,” said Lupin.

“I didn’t want you to die,” Harry said. These words came without his volition. “Any of you. I’m sorry ” 

He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him. “—right after you’d had your son. . . Remus, I’m sorry ”

“I am sorry too,” said Lupin. “Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.” 

A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry’s brow. He knew that they would not tell him to go, that it would have to be his decision.

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Until the very end,” said James.

“They won’t be able to see you?” asked Harry. 

“We are part of you,” said Sirius. “Invisible to anyone else.” Harry looked at his mother. 

“Stay close to me,” he said quietly. 

And he set off. The dementors’ chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patronuses to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, travelling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver, in the body, he was about to leave. The dead who walked beside him through the forest was much more real to him now than the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort. . . . 

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too. 

“Someone there,” came a rough whisper close at hand. “He’s got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be?” 

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently, they could not see anything.

“Definitely heard something,” said Yaxley. “Animal, d’you reckon?”

“That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here,” said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder. 

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

“Time’s nearly up. Potter’s had his hour. He’s not coming.”

“And he was sure he’d come! He won’t be happy.” 

“Better go back,” said Yaxley. “Find out what the plan is now.” 

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement. 

They had travelled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarm of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Harry couldn't help but smile. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo. 

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up. 

“No sign of him, my Lord,” said Dolohov. 

Voldemort’s expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers. 

“My Lord ” 

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, dishevelled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. 

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

“I thought he would come,” said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. “I expected him to come.” 

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

“I was, it seems . . . mistaken,” said Voldemort. 

Harry took one long breath, one of very last, trying to calm himself. It was time. Time for him come face to face with him. 

“You weren’t.” 

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them. 

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them. 

Then a voice yelled: “HARRY! NO!” 

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate. 

“NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT’RE YEH-- ?”

“QUIET!” shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced. 

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort’s head. 

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth. 

“Harry Potter,” he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. Harry hid a smile. The last time Voldemort had said his name Harry had been disgusted, now he was overjoyed. “The Boy Who Lived.” 

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting.

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand before he lost control before he betrayed fear.

_It was time to die. _

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: A Hungry Snake and the Past

Harry groaned in frustration. The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, glared at the snake currently lying on the desk in front of him. Its eyes shined in the light triumphantly and Harry was sure it was silently laughing at him.

"If you think I'm still going to bring you to Hogwarts you're mistaken," Harry growled, crossing his arms.

The snake only stuck out its tongue, tasting the air. It knew Harry wouldn't go through his threat.

"_I'm hungry, master." _The snake hissed at Harry.

Harry heard the mocking tone it used when it called him master, but he knew he couldn't keep the reptile hungry.

"Alright, " Harry submitted, "don't bite anyone while I'm gone."

The Leaky Cauldron was exactly the same as it had been the first time Harry had stepped foot into the pub. Its familiarity made him smile as he remembered Hagrid introducing him to the wizarding world. He recalled all the wizards who flocked around him wishing to catch a glimpse of the boy who lived; and revealed that he was no longer just a boy who lived under the stairs but a hero to the magical community. How excited he had been for the wizarding world and glad he was to finally be rid of the Dursleys.

Even Tom, the barman, still stood behind the counter, idly polishing a glass. But this Tom was different than the one he had met when he was eleven. That Tom no longer existed, the Tom currently behind the counter looked much younger and friendlier.

Harry gave Tom a courteous nod as he passed, heading for the entrance to Diagon Alley. The streets of Diagon Alley were filled with students shopping for the new school year and adults trying to get as much done before supper. Harry watched as parents kept their children close and the suspicious stares of strangers caused many to exchange insults and sometimes even hexes. The impact of the war with Grindelwald had finally reached London causing massive paranoia in the wizarding community.

Harry tried to avoid contact with the bustling people as best he could, trying to reach _The Magical Menagerie_ as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the shop was nearly empty allowing Harry to walk up to the counter to a pretty girl sitting behind the register, flipping through a magazine about nifflers, who only to glanced up when Harry cleared his throat.

"What?" she snapped.

"A box of live mice." Harry raised an eyebrow at her obvious rudeness.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she walked to the back of the shop.

Harry sighed, he didn't have time to deal with her attitude. He was afraid Sérieux, his snake, would escape his room and go on a killing spree. Merlin knows how many times Sériux had threatened to do so when he was bored.

"Here," the girl place the box of mice on the counter, "that will be one galleon and ten sickles."

Harry handed over the money, grabbed the box, and left the shop for busy streets. All he wanted was to go back to his room and feed his snake. It would mean fewer insults and almost no chance of being bitten in his sleep.

Harry still couldn't understand why exactly he had picked up Sérieux.

He recalled the first time he had met the snake, waking up in a strange place with a poisonous snake ready to strike at his exposed neck—

~

_"This human smells so good, " _Harry's body ached. Who was talking?_ "the dark magic is practically radiating from him, a small bite wouldn't hurt."_

The hissing continued and a feeling of dread washed over Harry, he knew that he had to open his eyes. But they refused to listen to his brain. Harry heard something move to the left of him, the snake most likely, and his fear intensified.

_"So hungry~" _the hissing was now next to his ear. Harry felt his heart stopped.

_"Stop!" _Harry croaked at the snake.

_"A speaker?" _Harry hadn't realized that he had spoken in Parseltongue, but was thankful that he had at least stopped the snake for the moment.

_Thankful. _How could_ he_ be thankful for something that Voldemort had given him?

Voldemort! Harry finally remembered He was supposed to be in Dumbledore's office. The last thing he could remember was exiting the pensive for the last tones and after that—

A tongue brushed across his cheek_._

_"Spicy__." _It hissed. "_Speaker, you are injured__. __Most of your magic has been depleted."_

That answered why he was so sore and why he felt so weak. But it still didn't answer any questions.

After another lick, Harry was finally able to force his eyes open.

Onyx eyes met his green ones._ "Aren't you going to bite me?"_

The tongue flitted out and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the snake was smiling.

_"Not at the moment."_

Harry scoffed, not at the moment that meant it might do it later; nevertheless, Harry relaxed_._

"_Whatever_," Harry was supposed to die anyway.

~

Someone bumped into Harry, shaking Harry out of his memories.

"Watch where you're going!" the man that had bumped into Harry yelled.

Harry just rolled his eyes and hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was still in the same place he had been when Harry had left, however now he was polishing a fork instead of a glass.

"Back already?"

"Yup." Harry held up the box.

Tom nodded in understanding. The younger barman knew of Harry's snake and was the only one who knew Harry could communicate with it.

"Is he causing you any trouble?"

Harry laughed, sitting down at the counter.

"Of course he is, Sérieux doesn't care about anyone except himself."

Tom nodded in agreement as he reached for something under the counter. As Tom placed a plate of food in front of Harry, Harry's stomach growled.

"Thank you, Tom. I'll take this to my room." Tom, as an answer, went back to polishing the fork.

Harry, grinned, grabbing the plate before trudging up the stairs to his room. Harry was thankful for Tom. Tom was the one who had helped him adjust to 1935, had given him food and a place to stay, and had gotten Harry on his feet.

_"Master, is that you?" _Sérieux was curled around a bedpost, uncurling at the sight of Harry and food.

~

That night Harry mulled over his plans. Hogwarts began in less than two weeks and Harry would once again be attending. He would, once again, be in his fifth year and would be using the guise of a new transfer student.

Harry could guess which house the hat would sort him into. Harry watched Sérieux as he slept on the bed next to him, if he was really was going to bring the snake there was only one house he could go. If Harry wanted to succeed and blend in he could only enter the house of snakes. Unfortunately, Harry could hear Hermione in his ear listing out reasons his plan could go wrong.

Harry closed his eyes, he would be going home, to Hogwarts, in less than two weeks, but his feeling of foreboding made him never want to return, especially after what he had learned from Snape's memories. But he couldn't avoid returning. It was all part of the plan after all.

~

_"Speaker, where are we going?" _the black serpent that Harry had encountered hung around his neck.

After Harry magic had replenished and his arms and legs began working again Harry tried to find the nearest town or city. Unfortunately, the snake had decided it would go with Harry.

_"Away from this forest. I need to find my way to London then I can plan what to do next."_

The forest was unfamiliar to Harry and he still didn't know how he had ended up there. He had been in Dumbledore's office, viewing Snape's memories, then he had been in the middle of this forest.

Dumbledore. Just thinking that man's name made him shake with anger. All those kindly looks, fatherly advice, every time Dumbledore had helped him, they had all been lies.

Looking back, Harry's fifth-year made a lot more sense. How frustrated he had been, how hurt he had been when Dumbledore ignored him, how worthless he had felt when the man he respected didn't even dare to look him the eyes.

_"We are almost there, speaker."_

It was only a few minutes later that Harry finally cleared the last of the trees and began walking on a beaten-down path. He followed the path hoping that it would lead somewhere useful, even if it was a muggle town.

_"Speaker look."_

Harry stopped in his tracks shocked at what he saw. He had been watching the ground and would have missed the sign if it hadn't been for the snake. _Little Hangleton._

_"No." _Harry breathed out in astonishment.

_"Speaker?"_

"At least I know where I am," Harry muttered.

Harry blinked and a sudden thought occurred to him. He quickly searched his pockets and triumphantly as he pulled out his wand. Draco's wand.

_"-eaker? Speaker, do you know this place?"_

Harry glanced at the snake on his shoulder,_ "How did you know?"_

_"I just can. I also know you are not happy to be here."_

Harry just nodded, he wasn't going to explain why a shiver of fear had run up his spine at the sight of that sign.

_"You're right, that's why we won't go any farther. Hold onto me, I'm going to apparate." _In response, the snake curled tighter around his neck.

Harry smiled, he was growing fond of the snake and closed his eyes as he thought of Diagon Ally. With a step and a turn, he felt the unpleasant jolt of apparition.

The next thing Harry heard was laughter. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark alley.

_"Hide yourself." _He hissed to the snake.

Harry quickly placed a glamour over him before peeking out of the alley. Diagon Alley was almost deserted, only a few people were walking in the streets with their hoods up. Harry stepped out into the empty street. He was thankful that there were so few people, everyone was probably hiding in their homes or had gone to Hogwarts to fight.

Harry wondered why he didn't go back to Hogwarts to help his friends. _You mean to die._ Harry gritted his teeth.

_"Speaker?" _The snake spoke from under his shirt._ "Where are we going?"_

Harry didn't have an answer, Gringotts was out of the question after the dragon incident, Hogwarts-well he didn't want to think about Hogwarts-the only place he could think of at the moment was the Leaky Cauldron but he didn't have money.

Harry groaned. This was so frustrating.

_"Speaker?"_

"We will go to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom should be there, maybe he could help us."

Harry received no verbal reply but the snake tightened its grip on Harry. When Harry finally reached the pub Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Tom?" The man at the counter was not who Harry expecting. He was young and his face held a slight smile.

"Welcome."

Harry neared the counter. "I'm looking for Tom."

"Yes?" The man nodded. "I am Tom."

"The Tom I'm looking for is older, is there another Tom that works here?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Look, I own this pub and I'm the only Tom here."

"Eh?" Harry wondered if this man was pulling his leg, but with a closer look, Harry could tell he wasn't.

"Um, nevermind then." Harry was about to turn and leave when his stomach made a growling noise. Harry glanced at Tom his cheeks flushing.

"Hungry?" The man asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I don't have any money."

"I know," Tom gave Harry a grin, "Sit. I'll have a plate out in a moment."

Harry could only sit. There was something in his tone that made him unable to disobey his words.

True to his words a few minutes later Tom placed a steamy bowl of soup, some bread, and butter in front of Harry.

"Here. It's not the best but this was the quickest."

Harry licked his lips, all he wanted to do was grab the spoon and stuff himself.

"I really don't have any money, I can't pay you."

Tom nodded crossing his arms. "I know that. It's obvious by how dirty and torn up your clothes are. I'm also guessing that you don't have any place to stay."

Harry nodded.

"Then I can just let you stay here," Harry open his mouth to say something but Tom held up a hand, "and you can repay me by working here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but if you are going to be staying here you must get rid of that glamour."

Harry narrowed his eyes, how did he know? Before Harry could speak or send an obviate Tom's way a burly man entered carry a stack of newspapers.

" 'ere ya are Tom. Special edition today."

The man dropped the stack next to Harry and Harry could make out the words. _Daily Prophet Special Edition: May 22, 1935, Wizengamot to vote on mandatory curfew._

Harry choked on his food 1935! How was that possible. Harry's eyes fixed on Tom. Could this be-? He had never heard of another owning the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tom caught Harry staring. "I see you still have not lowered your glamour."

An idea came to Harry and it was the best way to find out if this was all a trick or if he was really in 1935.

With a wave of his wand, Harry lowered his glamour. He watched closely as Tom inspected his face.

No signs of recognizing him as the Boy-who-lived.

"You look better this way, " was Tom's only response.

Harry's throat closed. It seemed that he really had gone back in time.

_"Speaker, I'm hungry."_

The snake poked its head out from under Harry's shirt. Harry worriedly glanced at Tom, afraid that he would be hexed. Most wizards were prejudiced against snakes.

Tom paused in his cleaning when he spotted the snake.

"He won't bite you." He rushed to say.

Tom leaned closer squinting to get a good look at the serpent. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Oh, is he not your familiar?"

Harry had heard of familiars, however, he'd never had one, even Hedwig had only been his pet.

"No, I don't think so."

_"Speaker you're wrong. We have already magically bonded."_

Harry looked from Tom to the snake then back to Tom.

"I guess he is. At least he said we've already bonded, but I don't remember when it happened."

Tom was still looking at the snake. "You should probably name him then."

The snake looked up at Harry expectedly. Harry thought for a moment, what could be a good name for a snake. Harry's eyes traced over the black scales. The snake sparked a sense of familiarity in him.

"Sérieux," Harry said at last.

Tom nodded. "French. A beautiful language."

"I used to have a friend who was from France so I asked her to help me learn so we could talk in her native language."

_"Sérieux," _The snake hissed, _"I like it, Speaker."_

For the next few days, Harry familiarized himself with the pub. Tom showed Harry around the Leaky Cauldron, taught him which spells were useful in cleaning, and using Harry as a cook. Tom had been delighted when Harry had surprised him with his cooking abilities and had handed almost all the cooking duties over to Harry. Harry supposed he had one thing to thank the Dursley's for.

Harry had been there for almost a month before Tom decided that Harry needed to go to Gringotts. Harry knew that he had no money, any money that was his belonged to the living Potters and so was reluctant to go.

"You never know, Harry." Tom had all but dragged Harry to the bank.

When the three of them, Sérieux had tagged along, reached the snowy-white building of Gringotts Bank, Harry's nervousness intensified. He knew it was illogical to be scared, the disastrous event with the dragon wouldn't occur for another fifty years. None of the goblins behind the tellers knew that he would one day break-in and successfully rob a high-security vault.

_If they did,_ Harry chuckled_, the goblins would immediately arrest him and lock him up somewhere dark for the rest of his life._

Tom walked up to one of the tellers, his friendly smile making an appearance.

"Excuse me, I would like to talk to the head bank manager," Tom spoke in a commanding tone that Harry had only heard once before. But when the usually quiet and friendly barman used that tone no one could disobey.

"Please follow me, " a long, claw-like finger beckoned them to follow, leading the trio to a back office.

"Wait here." Tom and Harry were abruptly left alone as the goblin disappeared behind closed doors.

"What if I really don't have anything?" Harry cried to Tom in the last-ditch effort to leave.

"Then you keep working for me."

It didn't take long before Ragnok, a goblin Harry remembered, entered.

"Good morning, sit."

From Ragnok's voice Harry guessed that it had not been a good morning, nevertheless, he sat in an open chair.

"I would like to do a test on this boy to see if there are any vaults to his name."

If goblins had eyebrows Harry was sure Ragnok would be raising it, instead, Ragnok settled for a haughty sniff.

"Slice your finger and place seven droplets of your blood on this parchment." Ragnok slid a blank parchment and a knife in Harry's direction.

Harry dug his canines into his lip to try and stop his hands from trembling. His right hand reached for the blade and Harry wondered why he bothered. The parchment would end up blank.

Harry cut his finger, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation, and watched memorized as seven droplets splashed onto the parchment. Harry's blood touched the parchment immediately separating into a million little lines, forming into elegant writing that filled the page.

Unfortunately, Ragnok snatched the paper away before Harry could read anything. Wide eyes followed Ragnok's hands, Harry's mouth slightly ajar. Wasn't it supposed to stay blank? Would it somehow say that he was the son of Lilly and James Potter? But that was impossible—

Almost mirroring Harry's surprise Ragnok looked up from the parchment at Harry.

"It seems I must speak to Mister Harry privately."

Harry didn't hear Tom's response or hear him leave. All Harry could do was look at the desk in front of him as his heartbeat increased to a rageful lion, roaring at the top of its lungs, tearing at its cage fighting to get out.

"It seems your arrival has been expected."

Harry looked up at the goblin in surprise. "Expected?"

Ragnok nodded. "Yes, once you read through this letter that has been left to explain things to you I will lead you to your vault."

_To the Master of Death, Harry Potter,_

_I have watched you since you obtained your very first Hallow. I always knew you would be special after all you did _ _cheat_ _ death, however, it still surprised me when you formed a bond with the cloak._

_There have been so many owners of the three deathly hallows and only a couple obtaining all three. None, however, have ever succeeded in becoming my master. You are my first Master. I wonder if it is because you hold two of the brothers' in your blood._

_You should have died many times but Ignotus Peverell was my favourite out of the Peverell's and I hold a soft spot for him. So as his last descendant I could not bare his line to die out. And as my master, I cannot let you fall into the schemes of others._

_I sent you back in time to give you a choice. In three years at the end of your seventh year at Hogwarts, I will come to you. When that day comes you must choose whether you want to stay in this time period or go back to 1998._

_Everything has been arranged and Ragnok has been ordered to help you wherever necessary. You have been allowed to choose your name and a believable past. Once you have come up with a suitable story Ragnok will lead you to a vault I have left for you. Afterwards, the current Headmaster will contact you._

_Choose Wisely,_

_Death._

Harry looked up from the letter, he couldn't believe what he had just read. The Master of Death. The Deathly Hallows. He had believed Xenophiles and Olivander when they had talked about the Hallows and that they were special, his cloak had been a prime example. But the idea that he was the Master of Death seemed ridiculous.

The letter, nevertheless, gave him the only explanation of the events that had recently occurred.

"Hadrian, " Harry said, at last, earning the attention of Ragnok. "Hadrian Noir. I want that to be my name."

Ragnok nodded and wrote something down.

"As for my past, I want to do that later."

"Then Mr Noir, please follow me down to your vault. When we return your key will be ready, for future visits you must have it with you."

The word wealthy was an understatement for the vault. Harry remembered Bellatrix's vault and it was a disgrace compared to Harry's new one. And thee Malfoy's looked like paupers next to his newfound wealth.

The sense of irony Harry felt when he found out that his new vault was on the same level as Bellatrix's and the dragon that he would one-day help escaped was still imprisoned. It was almost laughable how hard it had been for him, Ron, and Hermione to break into Gringotts and now he had his own vault right here.

Harry ignored the piles of gold deciding to explore the rest of the vault. He was most interested in the books written in Parseltongue. Some contained the history of parseltongue and others focused on parselmagic, something that was new to Harry. Running his fingers across the bindings of the precious books Harry grinned. The bubbling excitement he felt as he searched through the books made him understand Hermione and her studious nature a little more.

Grabbing a few off the shelves, he moved onto a section that made the excitement sour. _PureBlood Ethics_ and _The Virtues of a Pureblood _both disgusted Harry but he grabbed them anyways. He might learn something from them.

After a thorough search, Harry found more books than the Hogwarts library, many he had a sneaking suspicion had been banned or destroyed, dark artefacts, that most he had no clue their use, and other artefacts that either had no magical properties or were light in origin.

As Harry was about the leave one last book caught his eye._ Death and its Master. _Harry picked it up hoping that the book might somehow give him answers.

"Alright, Ragnok. We can back up to your office."


	3. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

The sun had yet to rise when Harry awoke on September 1st. It was finally the day Harry would return to Hogwarts, return to the place he called home. In his nervousness, Harry's thoughts turned to Ron and Hermione. Their absence was a deep stab to his chest and he felt like he was missing an essential piece of the puzzle. He had made his first journey on the Hogwarts Express with Ron at his side and had been the first time in his life he had not felt alone. Ron had become his first friend, with Hermione as his second, and together, they had gotten into all sorts of trouble from loose trolls in girls bathrooms to forming an illegal club.

Harry wondered if they would be disappointed. Everyone had always believed him to be brave. They had placed their hopes on him, everyone had been so sure that he would be the one to kill Voldemort. But Harry was just a coward in the end. In just a few hours he would board the Hogwarts Express and be welcomed into Slytherin, after that he was sure that he would do many things that would betray his friends. Make them question his loyalty or make them angry but he had already made up his mind.

_"Master are you awake?" _Hissing came from the end of his bed making Harry groan.

"Unfortunately," He snuggled deeper into his blankets, wishing that he never had to leave to the warmth of his bed, and could just ignore his familiar.

_"Master, if you are awake then feed me."_

The prospect of unleashing mice so Sérieux could catch his breakfast instead of staying in the warmth of his bed was unappealing. Instead, Harry rolled over in an attempt to avoid Sérieux only to be rewarded by a furious noise.

"_How dare you!"_ Came the indignant cry and sharp warning hiss. Harry had apparently rolled onto the serpent and squashed him into the mattress.

Rolling away from the Sérieux, Harry grumpily got up to unleash the last two mice knowing that it would either be him or the mice. Thankfully, once they reached Hogwarts, Harry could employ the house-elves to feed Sérieux.

"_Thanks_." Sérieux hissed as he pounced at the nearest mouse.

Since he was up, Harry decided he would finish packing, careful to not step on Sérieux's prey. As he folded the last of his clothing a small smile appeared as Harry recalled how Ron was always scrambling to stuff everything he needed into his trunk right before they left for the train, sometimes even forcing the trunk closed by sitting on the top. Unlike Ron, who had always waited until the last minute to do all his packing, Harry never had the chance to unpack his things. He had spent summers with his trunk locked away and others only taking out the necessities for that day and it wouldn't be until he reached the Weasley's that he was able to even start his summer homework. This had always been to the Dursley's fault. They had always made sure that he kept his freakishness to a minimum in their presence in case the neighbours found out or Dudley somehow caught his disease.

It was memories of the awful things the Dursleys did to him that Harry could understand why Lord Voldemort despised muggles. Muggles loathed anything and everything that was different and it didn't just include magic. Harry remembered in his primary school days when he had seen plenty of muggles hate and reject others simply for their sexual orientation or the colour of their skin. The violence and oppression had suffocated Harry until he was afraid to face the truth, burying parts of himself in hopes that no one could notice how different he was.

Maybe that was why Harry's sixth year had been so hard and why Harry now dreaded meeting Tom Riddle. The Tom Riddle in the pensive had been smart, calculating, and had pulled the wool over his teachers, expertly hiding his true nature. Each time Harry returned from his journeys in the pensive Harry had always come back with another thing that connected him to Riddle, something he related to, agreed with. And it scared him.

Sérieux slithered across the floor, a satisfactory hiss announcing that he was full, Harry rolled his eyes. Sérieux circled his legs, tongue tasting the air.

_"Master is hungry?" _Sérieux said in response to Harry's grumbling stomach.

"I'm going to get myself some breakfast from Tom. Want to come?" Harry held out a hand allowing Sérieux to climb up around his neck.

_"Of course,"_ Sérieux gleefully hissed, _"what humans are we scaring today?"_

"Breakfast, Sérieux, is things like eggs and toast, not human souls." Sérieux said nothing and Harry guessed he was pouting.

~

"Hello, Hadrian," Tom looked up surprised to see Harry up so early because he knew Harry liked to sleep in.

"Good morning," Harry's voice cracked making Harry flush in embarrassment.

Tom only smiled, "Breakfast?"

Harry nodded, still embarrassed, before sitting at the nearest table. It was still early but he knew the morning rush would begin any minute. People staying at the pub would wake, coming down for breakfast, and witches and wizards on the way to work or shopping would also stop for a bite to eat.

"Here you are," Tom placed the morning's breakfast set in front of Harry including a cup of coffee, "Ready for the train?"

Harry mumbled something incoherent under his breath, grabbing his coffee to distract him. The truth was he was not ready, and Harry doubted he would ever want to get on the train no matter how much he prepared.

"_Hello, barman. Anything interesting happen?" _Sérieux hissed, appearing from Harry's clothes. While Tom did not have the same ability as Harry, Tom was one of the people Sérieux could tolerate and even found interesting. Harry chalked it up to their shared sense of dark humour.

"Good morning Sérieux." Tom said one finger rising to stroke Sérieux's head, "You should eat Harry, it will be a long day." With that, Tom left to serve the other customers.

"_So rude._" Sérieux pouted, dipping his back into Harry's shirt.

"Well, Sérieux he can't understand your hissing." Harry murmured under his breath.

_"I know but still—_" Harry heard the snake grumble.

"Oi Tom!" a customer cried out, "Why ya letting that snake down here? What if it attacks something?"

Harry froze, his eyes searching for the speaker. The man was small, fat, and ugly, so ugly that goblins would be beautiful next to him. Scars marred his face and his long, bony nose appeared to have been broken several times. The man caught Harry's stare and sneered, showing off the few yellow teeth he had left.

Unfortunately, the man's loud voice had not only caught Tom's attention but also the attention of the others in the pub. Harry guessed this was the intent. He felt the eyes of other customers burning holes into his back and bit back a curse.

"I suppose you are right," Tom stood next to the man his arms crossed, "I should stop Sérieux from attacking a bastard like you, it is the right thing to do. But then again, I can see the appeal in you on the floor thrashing in unimaginable pain."

Tom's voice was deadly and the man caught the warning. He opened his mouth, gulped, then closed it. He shot Harry one last glare before turning back to his things.

Pushing away his plate of food, Harry sighed. He was no longer hungry. It was his second-year all over again. The bias against snakes and their owners and fear of those who could speak the serpent language. Just how many people would judge him unfairly?

"_Should I bite him?"_

Harry smiled sadly, "_No, it's fine."_

Harry stood, waved at Tom, then climbed the stairs to his room.

"_Why __can't __I bite him?_" Sérieux whined.

_"Because he only reacted like a normal person. Sérieux, remember, when we reach Hogwarts you can relax but you have to remember to hide from the professors and students that are not Slytherin. If they do spot you, it will be like that man, they will react with anger or fear. They may try to kill you and I might not be able to save you."_

"_Yes, master."_

At ten o'clock Harry decided it was time to go. He planned to arrive at the station before everyone and find a seat at the back of the train. A knock on the door announced Tom's arrival and the two of them spelled Harry's things down the stairs.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can close the pub for a few hours," Tom asked.

"It's fine," Harry shook his head. He was thankful for the pub owner, without him Harry would have been lost. "I won't be back for the holidays but I'll most likely stay here for the summer."

Tom smirked, crossing his arms, "Don't forget to write or I'll send a howler."

Harry chuckled but nodded. In some ways, Tom reminded Harry of Sirius. And while no one could replace his godfather Tom had acted like a guardian and as a friend earning a special place in Harry's heart. Tom had earned Harry's trust and gratitude and it was why Harry gave Tom a quick hug before stepping out into the ally and apparating away.

~

Harry landed on platform 9 & ¾ on his arse. Thankfully, there was no one to witness his embarrassing landing. The platform was empty and Harry wondered if he had arrived too early; fortunately, only a few seconds later the familiar crack of apparition announced the arrival of others.

The girl that stood between her two parents was so small Harry guessed her to be a First Year. Harry watched as she turned in a circle to get a good look at her surroundings. The awestruck wonder in her eyes and the barely suppressed excitement brought a wave of nostalgia to the surface and Harry wished he could regain the wonder and excitement he had once felt for the wizarding world.

The girl grabbed her father's hand and spoke animatedly about something Harry could not hear, the girl's mother smiled and laughter escaped her father's lips. Soon more cracks sounded and the girl released her father's hand to run over to another girl who had appeared.

_"Master we must get on the train."_

Harry knew Sérieux was right. Not only had the girl's friend appeared but several others. Harry quickly picked up his trunk and stepped onto the train. Walking to the very last compartment Harry lifted his trunk into the overhead compartment then sat, taking a book out of his robes to read.

Now that Harry had to act like a pureblood, he had grown accustomed to wearing wizard robes over the summer, even growing to like them. Wizarding robes were different than his school robes and more comfortable, although he found muggle jeans much more practical. It had come as a surprise to him when he had found out wizard robes could contain many extendable pockets to stash various objects, something he hadn't even heard from Hermione.

Harry had broken out into a fit of laughter in Madame Malkins when he had realized just how naïve and oblivious he had been about the wizarding world. There had been so much that he had refused to learn it was no wonder most purebloods looked down on Muggle-borns. Muggle-borns came into the wizarding world when they turned eleven and instead of trying to learn or adapt the ways of the wizarding world they forced their religion, holidays, fashion. Sure the wizarding world wasn't perfect but the anger pure-bloods felt at their customs being squashed into the ground was understandable. And Harry had been one of them, he had despised everything to do with purebloods and their prejudices, only taking everything at face value. He never wondered about the traditions families like the Longbottoms or even his own family had.

Harry opened his book, _Pride and Prejudice, _and began to read, waiting for the train to begin its journey to Hogwarts. The muggle book was enthralling after he had reached the end of the first chapters and couldn't put it down. He was glad he hadn't given in to his temptation and abandoned the novel. Harry's distaste for Darcy had been almost immediate, Kitty and Lydia had annoyed from the moment they had opened their mouths, and he empathized with Elizabeth, although Harry doubted he could ever grow to love someone so prideful.

"-and did you hear about Lestrange's engagement?" an eerily familiar voice spoke outside Harry's compartment, the door sliding open as a second voice answered.

"Oh yeah, but you got to admit—Oi who are you?"

Harry glanced up to see an unfamiliar dark haired boy his arms crossed and a scowl distorting his handsome face. The blond boy standing next to him held no expression of angry or suspicion only one of curiosity and knew that he could only be a Malfoy.

"My name is Hadrian Noir, I've just transferred from France." Harry calmly closed his book, his eyes meeting the dark haired boy's definitely, "I could ask the same of you; who are you?"

"New student?'" The dark haired boy scrunched up his face in confusion but the Malfoy moved from the door and sat across from Harry. There was no doubt, as Harry looked closer at the blond hair and grey eyes, it wasn't just his looks, but the air of arrogance that would be passed down to this man's son and grandson.

"A transfer? Very interesting, which school did you attend before?" Malfoy's voice was calm and polite, completely different from the snobbish sounds that came from the other boy, and somehow it relaxed Harry. _Merlin, what if Malfoy becomes my first friend?_

"I am originally from France but was homeschooled until my guardian died. After his funeral, I travelled to England to stay with a family friend." Malfoy nodded but the other boy looked annoyed.

"What's your blood status?" The boy straightened his back as if to show off his pure-blood status.

Harry rolled his eyes already seeing where the boy was headed, "A half-blood. My father was a pure-blood and my mother was a muggle-born."

"So you got filth in your blood." The boy stated triumphantly.

"Avery shut up!" Malfoy snapped at his friend, Avery. Malfoy then turned, smiling at Harry, "Now, Hadrian, do you think you will be able to keep up at Hogwarts? Homeschoolers are unfortunately sometimes behind, maybe I could help you catch up."

"Thank you, but my guardian made sure I would not fall behind my peers." Harry saw Avery roll his eyes but as he said nothing Harry reached to reopen his book.

However it seemed Malfoy was not finished, "Do you know what house you could be sorted into? Avery and I are Slytherins, but the other houses are all excellent."

"Except Gryffindor." Avery couldn't help but mutter. "Full of blood traitors."

"Slytherin most likely," Harry answered his voice slightly rising as he began to feel Sérieux's cold skin stir from his nap, thankfully it went unnoticed. Harry knew that he did not have much time before Sérieux awoke from his nap and made his appearance. He swiftly pulled out his wand, casting a few spells to ward off uninvited listeners before slipping his wand back into his robe.

"May I ask—" Malfoy started but before he could finish Sérieux popped his head out from Harry's robes.

Avery gave a garbled shout, a look of horror surface on his face. Malfoy's reaction, however, was not as profound as Avery's but Harry noticed the stiffening of his shoulders and the way he angled himself awake from the reptile.

"A snake!" Avery finally got out, "Bloody hell!"

"I am surprised, I would have thought that Slytherins liked snakes," Harry said, smirking, but was not too surprised. He had been expecting a least some sort of reaction, but Avery's terror had been a pleasant surprise.

"Well—I mean—that's poisonous. Anyone who would want to live would be a bit nervous." Avery said nervously as he eyed Sérieux.

"Venomous and he won't attack. Sérieux is trained not to attack anyone unless provoked, or I wouldn't have brought him with me."

_"Trained how dare you!"_ Sérieux hissed angrily. Harry ignored it but Avery paled and shuffled farther away from both Harry and Sérieux.

"Are you sure? He doesn't sound too happy." Avery sputtered.

Harry shrugged, "How would I know? I, unfortunately, can not understand snakes."

The seemingly innocent comment had not been for Avery, who looked ready to faint, but for Malfoy. Hopefully, this would curb any suspicions Malfoy might have and lower Tom Riddle's guard even if Harry doubted anyone would believe there to be to heirs of Slytherin. It was better to safe than sorry.

"Avery, calm down. You are making a spectacle of yourself." Malfoy chided before changing the subject, "So if you expect to be placed in Slytherin, what year will you be placed in?"

"The headmaster said I will be in the fifth year."

Malfoy nodded, "Avery and I are in our fifth year. Nott, Lestrange, Black, and Riddle are also in the fifth year. Nott and Lestrange should be here any minute so you will meet them soon. And Tom is a Prefect so he will join us later."

Just as Malfoy had predicted a few minutes later a pair of boys entered their compartment levitating behind them their luggage.

"Abraxas! There you are! Theo made me help some Ravenclaw with her books. Apparently, books lying strewn across the floor, in danger of damage, is a crime against humanity." The boy who spoke dropped himself into the seat between Malfoy and Avery leaving his friend, Theo, no choice but to sit next to Harry.

"Who's this?" the boy who sat next to Harry asked.

"That's Hadrian. Where's Black? He promised he smuggle out that book from his library." Avery said.

Harry's head shot up at Avery's mention of the Black family and their ancestral home. He wondered if this Black would look anything like Sirius.

"Orion had to go look for Crabbe, said something about a bet. Don't worry he'll be here soon." Lestrange spoke, "So Hadrian how come I've never seen you before?"

Malfoy was the one to answer, "He is a transfer from France."

"And you don't want to get on his bad side," Avery grumbled.

"And why's that?" Lestrange asked.

Malfoy smiled at Harry and Harry had to hide his laughter with a cough. "Because of Sérieux, my pet snake."

"Yes, Avery is afraid of having a bite taken out of him." Malfoy laughed.

Laughter filled the compartment as the train finally began to move. Everyone seemed to relax and Harry found himself enjoying their company and several times he had to stop himself from bursting into fits of laughter. The irony of a bunch of soon to be Death Eater laughing and being friendly with the boy-who-lived.

"I'm surprised the teachers even allowed you to bring your snake," Nott said once the laughter had died down.

Harry smirked, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Lestrange gave a low whistle, "Merlin."

"Definitely a Slytherin," Malfoy observed.

It seemed Harry had been accepted into the Slytherin group for now and decided it was a perfect time to get back to his book. He was soon joined by Nott who pulled out an advance curse-breaking book while Malfoy, Lestrange, and Avery started a game of exploding snaps.

~

When the Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogwarts Harry found the Thestrals waiting to pull the carriages up to Hogwarts. Students passing the creatures with only one or two pausing to touch the nearest Thestral before continuing on their way. It seemed that this method of travel would not change in the years to come.

"There's Tom!" Avery shouted, pointing at a group of people who all wore perfect badges, making sure everyone exited the train.

Harry scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar face of Tom Riddle. His eyes landed on a boy in the centre, his handsome and aristocratic features making him stand out. Tom Riddle seemed to have also spotted the group and made his way over.

"We will have to split into two groups. Hadrian, wait with Nott for Black," Malfoy ordered as the others climbed into the nearest carriage. Harry nodded and stepped back for Tom to occupy the last seat. As he passed Tom gave Harry a curious glance before entering and closing the carriage door behind him.

"Don't worry," Nott said as they watched the carriage pull away, "Black will be here soon,"

Harry only smiled not really caring until he heard Sirius' voice call out for Nott. He spun around, hope filling his chest even though he knew it was impossible. A teen carrying the familiar Black traits ran toward them a hand in the air waving excitedly and a boyish grin on his lips.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." The teen panted as he came to a stop next to Theo. "Who's this cutie?"

Harry blushed and stepped into the carriage to avoid Black's stare. Black and Nott followed leaving Harry no choice but to look out the window as Nott filled Black in. As Black's attention was focused on Nott, Harry peeked out of the corner of his eyes to study the man. He had the same shaggy hair and dark black eyes, the fire of madness hidden in their depths, drawing Harry in until he was unable to look away. The uncanny resemblance between this boy and Sirius made Harry sure that this man was Sirius' father.

"Am I really that handsome?" Black grinned and Harry's heart skipped a beat as Sirius was reflected on the face.

"Sorry," Harry blinked, his cheeks redding at being caught, "It's just you remind me of someone."

Black raised an eyebrow, "Oh, who?"

"My godfather. He was the closest thing to a father I had."

"Was?" Nott asked.

"He was killed at the beginning of this summer."

"By a dark wizard?" Black asked.

Harry could only nod, even if his story was made of half-truths the pain he still felt from the loss of Sirius and now Remus was almost too much to bear.

Black leaned forward, "Well, Hadrian, what if I become your family? Nott said your last name was Noir which means you are related to the Blacks, even if distantly. A family should stick together."

"Family?" was all he could breathe out. Harry's whole face even his ears felt hot, his chest constricting with painful hope, and a smile twitching unbidden on his lips.

"Call me Orion. I'll write to my parents as soon as we reach our rooms and tell them about you. I'm sure they will be ecstatic." He grinned and Harry wished he could reach out to hug him. Tears threatened to fall as he remembered that same smile directed at him as the last thing he saw as Sirius had fallen through the veil.

"I am a half-blood. Will your parents still be excited?' Harry asked remembering the portrait of Sirius' mother, this man's future wife, and all the times she had hurled curses and obscenities at the members of the Order of the Phoenix. There was no way he would be welcome.

Black burst out laughing until he was clutching his sides even Theo had a small smile. "Oh, don't worry about that, while it is true that the purity of someone's blood is important, you don't seem like the regular half-bloods there are. Besides the times are changing, even my parents have to accept that." And with that, the carriage came to a halt.

Theo pushed the door open and was the first to get out but Black lingered, pausing to watched Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Hadrian Noir." He spoke softly, his tone serious, making Harry pause. "You are a mystery."

Harry blinked and the moment passed, a smile returning to Black's face.

"Hurry up you two or we will miss the sorting," Theo called out.

~

Harry paused before the steps to the Entrance Hall forcing both Nott and Black to look back with questioning gazes. But Harry wasn't looking at them, his eyes solely on the figure standing just outside the doors. The horrible olive green robes coupled with half-moon glasses and a soft grandfatherly smile made Harry's blood boil. Dumbledore stood presumably waiting for Harry to take him to the Great Hall and it surprised Harry how easy it was for his hand to reach into his robes for his wand.

Harry was glad that during the summer he had only interacted with Headmaster Dippet and that this was his first time meeting his ex-headmaster, he doubted he would have been able to keep his cool as his anger and hurt that he had tried so hard to bury resurfaced. This man had left Harry with the Dursleys, had ignored all of his pleas, Dumbledore had pretended to care for Harry all the while potting his death, and had been one of the reasons Sirius had died. Harry clenched his wand hand into a fist, digging his fingers into his skin, and bit his tongue so as not to curse the old man.

"Hadrian?" Orion said, "Nott's right, we need to hurry before the sorting."

"I'll see you later, you go on ahead," Harry spoke to Orion and Theo who nodded and left Harry on his own. Harry took a calming breath and stepped up to standing next to his professor.

"Good evening, Professor. Are you Professor Dumbledore? Headmaster Dippet said you would be waiting for me." Harry said with a friendly smile, two could play at that game.

"Ah! Yes, and you must be Mr Noir." It was Dumbledore's turn to smile, his eyes twinkled with the grandfatherly kindness Harry was used to causing Harry's to eye twitch and lost his smile.

"Shall we go then?" he said sharply, very much wanting to call Dumbledore something inappropriate.

Dumbledore nodded and turned, the wind catching his robes making it swoop behind him as he walked. Harry grimaced, his wand hand itching to grab his wand. It frustrated him that if Dumbledore had done that in the past Harry would have been lapping it up, craving any attention Dumbledore would give him._ Pathetic_. Now that Harry understood Dumbledore's true nature he was disgusted at how flamboyant the old man was acting.

Reluctantly Harry followed him to the Great Hall where all the First Years were waiting. Wide-eyed and opened mouth children stood looking around them, excited to finally study at Hogwarts. Harry wished Ron was here with him, he could imagine Ron making jokes about how they must have been like that or how there was no way they had ever been that short.

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hand together twice, "First years, Mr Noir, follow me."

Dumbledore then turned and entered the Great Hall. Harry followed as one of the last the enter the hall and immediately felt hundreds of eyes on him. He could hear several people whispering and internally groaned. It seemed the news of a transfer student had spread.

"Good evening," The headmaster of this time stood from his seat, Headmaster Dippet, "Joining our first years for their sorting is a new transfer student who will enter his fifth year. I hope that no matter which house he is sorted into he will be welcomed with open arms."

Dibbet gestured at Dumbledore, who placed the hat on the stool. The slit for its mouth opened and it began to sing, but Harry tuned it out, instead looked for Orion and the other Slytherin's he had met on the train. They all watched the hat with rapt attention, soaking up every word it sang, except for Riddle. Brown eyes met green and Harry emptied his face of any expression, hoping his new occlumency shields would be enough for the young Riddle. Riddle, even caught, did not break eye contact. He only continued to stare, daring Harry to be the one to break it. As he stared back at the boy Harry saw no suspicion or recognition only curiosity.

"Noir, Hadrian." Harry blinked not realising that it was already his turn to be sorted. He walked slowly up to the stool and placed the hat on his head for a second time.

"Hadrian Noir," The familiar voice of the hat filled his head, "A Black? No, a Potter. Harry Potter, the boy who lived to be exact." Harry froze, afraid the hat might suddenly shout something to the teachers, "No need to fear me. It is not every day I meet a time traveller, fortunately, I am bound to secrecy and am unable to reveal any students secrets. Hmm, now let's see, my future self placed you in Gryffindor. I can not understand what I was thinking. No matter! I will not make the same mistake, it will have to be- **Slytherin!"**

As the hat shouted the Slytherin began to clap loudly, Orion even stood up and let out a whoop. Harry stood walking towards the Slytherin table as Black waved him over. As he drew closer to the table he saw that Nott, Lestrange, and even Avery were clapping, only Malfoy and Riddle refrained from clapping. But Harry didn't care as he walked down the table to sit next to Orion he realized that he did not have to fake the smile that had appeared on his face.

"See we knew you were a snake," Lestrange said.

Harry grinned and nodded, "It's official."

"So you are Hadrian Noir, Abraxas has told me so much about you" Tom Riddle sat across from Harry and for the first time Harry allowed himself to take a good look at the young dark lord. It shouldn't have caught him by surprise that Riddle looked exactly like the spirit from the diary in his second year but it did. He remembered how handsome and kind he looked—looks; he remembered how Ginny had been sucked into his trap solely because she had wanted a friend. The boy in front of him was the very same. Handsome, kind, polite. He wore the perfect mask, waltzing around Hogwarts and fooling his peers and professors. None, not even Dumbledore, could imagine what Riddle would do to accomplish his goals.

"And you must be Tom Riddle. It is nice to meet you." Neither held out a hand to shake, Tom only stared at Harry just as he had done during the sorting, and Harry's heart quickened its pace as he worried that Riddle had found something suspicious about him.

Harry flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Orion smiling with his mouth stuffed with food, "Hadrian, the feast is starting." He said through his food, "hurry up or there won't be anything left."

~

Once the feast had finished and the empty plates had magically disappeared back to the kitchens Headmaster Dibbet stood once again, students and professors quieted and turned their attention towards him.

"Now that we are all sleepy from our food and ready for bed, Prefects lead your new students to their dorms and remind them of Hogwarts and House rules. Finally, Goodnight."

Orion and the others left as Harry waited with the First Years for Riddle and a girl he did not recognize to lead them the Slytherin dorms. Tom and the girl lead them down the familiar path that Harry knew led to the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms. The first years whispered and giggled at the moving portraits and Harry heard one ask how deep the dungeons went. As the group passed the corridor that led to the potions classroom Harry suddenly realized that Hogwarts would not be the same without Snape. He somehow would miss the sneers and snide comments directed at him.

It sounded crazy, he knew, but after watching the mans memories and finding out how Snape had watched over him, the perception he had of Snape had changed. Harry couldn't forget how Snape had looked as tears mixed with memories ran down his cheeks as he took his final breaths.

"Now pay attention," Harry looked up as Riddle spoke, they had come to a halt in front of the Slytherin common rooms, "the password is _verae amicitiae_"

The stone wall in front of them slid back at Riddle's words, revealing a green and silver common room. Hadrian, along with the others, shuffled in after Riddle and waited for their next instructions.

"Welcome to Slytherin. You now carry the responsibility and honour that comes with our house. Slytherins stick together. You now share an unbreakable bond with your classmates and should view each other as family. I do not care if you have issues with someone in this house, it will be dealt with privately. To the other houses, we will stand as a united front. If you have any questions or concerns or if you are being bullied come to me or Carrow here."

Riddles partner, Carrow, stepped up. "Girls, your dorms are through the door on your right and boys are to the left. Breakfast is at 8. Tomorrow evening we will have a second gathering to discuss in depth other rules that Slytherins must follow but for now, it is time for bed."

As the boys and girls separated, Riddle caught Harry's arm before he could go through the door leading to the boy's beds.

"Come with me Hadrian, I'll show you to the fifth year rooms."

Harry was left with no choice but to follow and Riddle did not release his arm until they stopped in front of a door marked with the number five. Inside, Riddle abandoned Harry to join the bodies that moved around as they prepared for bed. Once Blac potted Harry he dragged him towards an unclaimed bed that Harry guessed was his.

"You are right next to me," Black said excitedly pointing to the bed to his left.

"Thank you, Orion," Harry said. Thankfully Orion was soon pulled away by Avery who still had not received the book Black had promised him.

Thirty minutes later the lights dimmed and everyone, including Harry, was in bed. As Harry closed his eyes and listened to the steady breathing of his roommates he could almost trick himself into believing that he was back in the Gryffindor dorms.

"_Master_?" came quiet hissing. Harry flinched slightly having forgotten about his scaley companion.

"Yes?" He breathed out hoping no one was listening.

"_Are you happy to be back?_" Sérieux asked and Harry felt through their bond that Sérieux genuinely wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. I am happy to be back home, but I also know that it's not quite my home anymore. My friends are now my enemies and I have to befriend my enemies. And I could be killed at any moment if Riddle finds out that I am here to kill him," Harry paused a wave of unfamiliar emotions rushing through him, "but I'm probably most afraid of no longer knowing who I am."

For a few seconds, Harry received no answer and he wondered his Sérieux had fallen asleep but he felt the familiar wetness of Sérieux's tongue flicking out to taste his neck.

"_I will always be here, master._" Sérieux said at last.

Harry hummed in agreement, his hand softly scratching Sérieux's head, for better or for worst he could count on Sérieux never leaving him. They were bound together and Sérieux could never betray him.

"Goodnight Sérieux."

"_Goodnight master.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *verae amicitiae- true friendship  
Fun question: Does anyone know what Sérieux's name means.
> 
> Please comment and leave Kudos. It makes my day to know people are enjoying my story.


	4. Chapter 3: Slytherin House and Professor Bumbles

Harry awoke the next morning to the movement of his roommates. Whispers breaking the silence as those already awake tried their best not to wake the others. Harry heard a thump followed by soft cursing and laughter.

"Git." Someone whispered.

Even though students had already begun waking up the Slytherin dorm were still dark. The torches that circled the room gave little illumination to the dorm devoid of all sunlight and served only to remind Harry that he was no longer in Gryffindor Tower. He was deep in the dungeons, under the Great Lake, and in the Slytherin Fifth Year dorms sleeping with his enemies. A pang of homesickness hit Harry as he realized he might never see the inside of the tower that used to be his home.

Irritated at himself and his depressing thoughts, Harry roughly pulled back the curtain around his bed. Three sets of eyes stared at Harry, all wondering what caused him to make so much noise. Harry ignored the stares, especially the relentless gaze of Tom Riddle, gathering his clothes to change in the adjoining bathroom.

"Hadrian!" Orion had exited the bathroom, grinning at the sight of Harry. Harry groaned at the loud noise, it was way too early for such a loud volume, Orion just had to be a morning person. 

"Good morning cutie, nice morning hair."

Harry rolled his eyes as Orion teased him, "Good morning to you too Orion. Could you please move, I want to change."

Harry tried to be polite, he really did, but too little sleep was not his friend. It seemed Orion understood this and stepped aside, even his smile never.

"Better hurry to breakfast. We will be getting our schedules today."

Harry only nodded passing Orion finally making it to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door not trusting his roommates to understand the meaning of personal space. He pulled off his pyjamas and replaced them with his school robes.

_Finally,_ Harry thought, _the start of something familiar_. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror Harry cringed at the mess of his hair. It looked like a halo of spikes were protruding from his head. Hurridly, he ran the water and tried to tame his hair, fifteen minutes later he reentered the dorm feeling proud of getting his hair back to a more acceptable mess.

With a quick scan of the room, there was no sight of Orion and Harry guessed Orion had gone ahead of him. Riddle and Nott stood near Riddle's bed, whispering quietly as Riddle slipped a shirt over his bare chest, and Avery was just leaving his bed.

Harry ignored the others walking back to the safety of his bed. Séruex was curled up in the middle of his sheets, black eyes content to observe the room and when he spotted Harry his bored look turned into one of hunger. Thankfully Séruex knew better and did not open his mouth, instead, he slid to the edge of Harry's bed, rising so he was eye level with Harry.

As Séruex moved Harry felt a pair of eyes burning holes into his back and shivered. Peering 'round he found Riddle staring incredulously at him and the snake. Harry sensed the others watching both he and Tom, the air in the room turning tense as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Do you like snakes Tom?" Harry asked making all actions in the room ceased.

Tom looked at Harry and smirked. "Yes," was all he said before returning to his trunk.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Séruex who was watching Tom with what could only be called excitement. Harry was thankful Séruex knew better than say anything no matter how hungry he was and grabbed _Death and its Master _before rushing out of the room.

Orion was not in the common room waiting for him and Harry supposed that the boy couldn't wait for breakfast. Casting a quick_ tempus _Harry estimated that he had about thirty minutes before all students were expected in the Great Hall and teachers started handing out class schedules so he sat in one of the closest chairs and opened his book. Harry wasn't particularly hungry and his curiosity, if Tom would speak to Séruex, outweighed anything else. Sure enough, soon his classmates passed by him until only Riddle was left in the dorms.

_Muggles, over the centuries, forgot the existence of a personified death. Turning Death into a farce. A myth. Muggles began to picture Death as a skeletal figure, wearing a hood cloak, and always appearing with a scythe._

_Death, it was believed, could only be found at the end of one's life or where terrible and tragic events occurred. It wasn't until a testimony of three brothers that it was believed Death could be summoned or that one could hide from Death. The three brothers' story was written in the famed children's book by Beedle the Bard. _

Thirty minutes passed before Harry stood deciding it was best to interrogate Séruex later and head down to the Great Hall but pause when Riddle appeared.

"Your snake is very interesting," Riddle said once he reached Harry.

Raising an eyebrow Harry wondered what exactly he was planning, "And I suppose you can speak to them?"

Riddle smiled, "Well, its something of a family trait."

Harry let out a scoff, he had not expected Riddle to tell him directly that he was the heir of Slytherin but he decided to indulge Riddle. "You mean the Heir of Slytherin?"

Riddle nodded, glee obvious in his eyes at how quickly Harry caught in. "Yes, and it is a useful gift. Your snake, Séruex, I believe, tells me that he is your familiar quite an accomplishment for one so young."

Harry contained a grin, it seemed that Riddle had indeed tried to gain information about him from his snake and wondered if Riddle had gleaned enough from Séruex.

"Yes, it was a surprise to me as well, from what I've heard most wizards do not have enough magical powers to forge a bond with a familiar and if they do it isn't until they have reached wizard maturity. I do hope Séruex wasn't rude, he must be hungry, in the mornings he'd rather bite first then talk."

Riddle laughed, "Oh no, thankfully, he seemed more interested that I could speak the language of snakes."

"I'm glad." Harry paused, "I should feed him before he gets into trouble."

As Harry tried to move past Riddle but his arm was grabbed tightly, Harry looked back at Riddle whose eyes filled with something Harry did not recognize.

"You don't seem too concerned that I can speak to your snake. Who knows what he told me."

Harry could feel it, Riddle power. Riddle's magic burst from his body, like fireworks and the overwhelming magnitude of it, made it nearly impossible for Harry to breath. He wondered if he would drown in the sea of darkness that consumed both of them. This discernment of powers, his ability to be able to see the physical manifestations of someone's powers was new, a gift he had gained from Death, along with several others like a natural ability of legilimency and occlumency.

"While it is a little disconcerting I'm sure Séruex knows when to keep his mouth shut." with that Harry pulled himself free and walked back to the corridor leading to his dorms.

~

_"I liked the speaker, he was very nice,"_

Harry scoffed, "Of course you did."

Harry could just picture it Riddle and Séruex plotting attacks against Muggle-borns and half-bloods.

_"He told me he wants you to join him."_

"Join him?" Harry sat on the edge of his bed his hands grabbing tightly to the duvet.

_"Yes, I imagine it's those death eaters you mentioned but he didn't say."_

"What did you tell him about me?"

_"Would you like to see?"_ Séruex hissed slithering to Harry's thigh.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes, searching with his magic for the string that connected his mind to Séruex's.

"You two go on ahead," Harry heard Riddle's voice through the fog and when he opened his eyes Riddle was alone.

_"So hungry,"_ Séruex hissed from the confines of Harry's bed.

Riddle turned towards the hissing,"What's your name little one?"

_"Little!"_ Séruex cried in indignation but Riddle did not seem deterred, moving closer. Séruex watched Riddle closely and Harry wondered if Séruex was actually going to strike.

_"Forgive, but I was lost in your beauty and was rude." _Riddle apologized.

_"A Speaker? Mama once said she had once met a wizard who could speak our tongue but you are the first I've met."_

Riddle smile and reached out a hand, allowing Séruex to taste him. _"It is a gift I have had since birth and have never met another like me, did your mother say where she met this wizard?_"

Séruex shook his head and Riddle's smile faltered. _"I see."_

_"Master told me once that Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes, he's the one who created this house right?"_

_"Your master would be correct. It seems your master has done some research on Hogwarts."_

_"Séruex," _Riddle looked confused, _"you asked what my name was. It is what the Master calls me."_

_"Séruex," _Riddle said the name rolling off his tongue,_ "if your master cannot speak how do you communicate?"_

_"I am my master's familiar!"_ Séruex said proudly.

_"Familiar? He is very young."_

_"Master is strong and many bad men try to hurt him, he needs my help and magic allowed me to meet him."_

Riddle looked very curious at this statement and leaned closer, _"Bad men? Do you mean Grindlewald or one of his followers?"_

_"Yes, they were dark wizards. They killed masters godfathers and made him run away."_

_"I see," _Riddle gaze left Séruex turning to the window, _"were they targeted because they were light?"_

Séruex let out a raspy hiss that Harry knew was laughter, _"Master's magic is so spicy. So dark. Master tells me they were killed because they did not want to serve a mad man."_

Riddle nodded focusing once again on Séruex, _"I am surprised that you have told me so much about your master, why?"_

_"You are a Speaker and master is master. He doesn't need to know everything I do."_

_"I wish to recruit him. It would be nice if he would join me."_

_"Your cause speaker?"_

Tom smiled_, "Ah, its nothing. Thank you Séruex for speak with me."_

The memory stopped then and Harry opened his eyes to the empty dorm once more. He had to admit Séruex was a splendid actor.

_"Did I do well master?"_

Harry's smile appeared once more, conjuring a mouse, "Very well." He said before gathering his books and leaving Séruex to his breakfast.

On his way down to the great hall, Harry quite literally ran into a familiar face. Professor Slughorn. Slughorn looked down at Harry, eyes wide with surprise.

"My boy, it's best you watch where you are walking," Slughorn said helping Harry up.

The man looked exactly like the one in the memory he had witnessed in the pensive and Harry could only feel pity for the man. Soon this man would fall for Riddle's manipulations and would hide a burden, a shame, he hoped no one would ever notice.

Harry guessed he was the only one who could understand the Professor. They both blamed themselves for the war and the horror that Lord Voldemort had brought. They both had fallen into traps set by Tom Riddle.

Harry seethed as he remembered how Dumbledore had forced Slughorn to give up the memory through him. How he had been used to dig up something so painful and shameful to Slughorn that he had given a fake memory. Dumbledore had known the shame Slughorn carried but had still manipulated them both just like Riddle once had.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said as he took the hand that was offered, greeting his new Head of House.

"Ah, the transfer student. Have you lost your way? No worries, follow me." Harry followed and as they walked Harry came to a sudden decision. He would to try and save Slughorn from both Dumbledore's and Voldemort's plans. No one deserved the pain and burden that he would carry.

They soon reached the Great Hall where Slughorn waved as a farewell and left Harry for the head table.

"There you are!" Orion shouted and waved Harry over to the Slytherin table once he had spotted Harry. "Did your snake give you an attitude?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, he is always grumpy in the morning."

Orion laughed along with him.

Once seated, Harry piled eggs, toast and fruit onto his plate. "I ran into one of the professors on my way here."

"Which one?" Lestrange asked, with a mouth full of food and Harry pointed at Slughorn.

"That is our head of house and potion professor," Malfoy explained.

Harry picked up his fork, "He seems a little gullible."

Avery snorted, "He's a Slytherin don't underestimate him."

It wasn't long before Slughorn travelled down from the head table and began handing out everyone's schedule. When Slughorn reached harry he paused,

"Are you sure you will be able to keep up on some of these subjects?" He asked looking down at Harry's slip.

"Yes professor, don't worry." Slughorn gave Harry a pat on the back before moving on.

Harry glanced at his schedule and stifled a groan. He had only wanted to the mandatory classes and take his next three years easy but Tom had snatched his letter away and had forced Harry to sign up for classes he hadn't taken before.

"All knowledge is useful you never know when you need it," Tom had said and Harry had ended up with a schedule Hermione would be proud of.

He could just her voice, "I'm so glad you are finally applying yourself."

With another glance at his classes, Harry wasn't able to stop the sound of disgust that he made at the knowledge that he had Transfiguration that morning.

"Wow," Orion said, looking over Harry's shoulder, "That is a lot of classes."

"Which classes are you taking?" Riddle asked and instead of answering Harry handed him the slip.

Riddle studied it for a few seconds before smiling. It unnerved Harry, as the rye smile somehow made Riddle's handsome face grotesque. He doubted that Riddle suspected anything, with the knowledge Séruex had given him, but Harry was certain of one thing Riddle was planning something. And Harry suspected that it involved him.

"Interesting choices. It seems you have most of your classes with me," Riddle handed the slip back to harry, the smile still in place, "See you in class then, Hadrian."

Tom stood along with Abraxas and Nott leaving Harry and Orion the only Fifth Years still at the table.

"Come on, Harry!" Orion tugged at Harry's sleeve, "If we don't go now we'll be late."

~

Harry tuned out the teacher, opting to close his eyes. He and Orion had chosen seats in the back of the classroom for this very reason. Orion had barely sat in his seat before his head was cradled in his arms, using the desk as a pillow and fell asleep. Harry was thankful his first class was Charms, giving him the opportunity to steady his emotions for Transfiguration and Professor Dumbledore. Harry knew it would be useless to stop his anger, knowing his temperament better than anyone else, but hope to at least delay it for as long as possible. It seemed, however, that time was not his friend. Time instead of its normal pace seemed to pass more quickly, Charms drawing to an end and Transfiguration approaching.

Orion, still sleeping did not twitch until a bell rang singling the end of the double period. "Let's go, if we are late Dumbles will give us detention."

Orion's words made Harry stumble, "Dumbles?"

Orion smirked, "Don't like it, there is also Bumblebee or my favourite Professor Bumbles"

Harry guessed his face held a ridicules expression since Orion's smirk turned into laughter not stopping until he was clutching his sides.

"You actually call him that!" Harry cried out in a strangled whisper.

"Yeah," Orion slug an arm around Harry's shoulder his smile reappearing, 'Don't tell me, Hadrian, that you've never named called a teacher."

Harry's thoughts immediately turned to Snape and his bat-like tendencies, "That's not it. Its justs that I've heard lots of people speak of how wonderful he that, some even say he might be the one to defeat Grindelwald."

Hadrian and Orion continued walking, Orion leading the way, "I'm not saying he isn't a strong wizard, but he is very biased. He favours his house and the Gryffindor golden trio, in his eyes they can do no wrong. And Slytherins, just breathing is cause for detention. I mean just look at Tom, Dumbledore gave Tom his letter personally when he turned eleven and when he found that Tom had exceptional control over his magic immediately thought that he was evil"

Harry frowned knowing it was true, even in his time, Dumbledore had always been partial to Gryffindor and always Ignored Slytherins. At the time Harry had always thought it was because it had been the Slytherins that were their enemies in the war; but now, now Harry could see it for what it was. However, when came to Riddle, Harry knew it was right to be cautious.

When they reached the Transfiguration classroom, a room that was only a few doors down from where Professor McGonagall's class had been, the other Fifth-year Slytherins were waiting by the door. All it seems were hunched together reading a piece of paper.

"Oi what you reading?" Orion stood on his toes to get a better look, 

Harry noticed the paper contained a list of names and with a quick glance, he spotted a few names he recognized such as Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom, Moody, Lovegood, and even Umbridge.

"Orion? What's the paper?"

Orion took out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. The paper that had made it to his hands spilt into two before Orion handed it to the next person.

"This paper, Hadrian, contains a list of people who ask for help in their studies. The teachers found it was much easier to have some of the students tutor others who were falling behind, and of course, the tutors can receive compensation."  
  


Harry looked at the paper in Orion's hand taking a closer look. "What do they receive?"

"The teachers award points and the tutors are paid by each student they acquire, then tutors are given a bonus from the teachers if their students improve." Orion stuffed the paper in his book bag, "Its how Tom usually makes his money. He somehow accumulates a small fortune by the end of the year, but you have to admit he's one hell of a teacher. Probably could give the teachers a run for their money. Anyways--"

"Watch it," a figure growled as they bumped into Orion. The person was tall towering over Orion small frame. Harry noticed that on his chest the boy bore the colours of Gryffindor.

Orion just rolled his eyes and tried to move past, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Orion turned, glaring, and pulled out his wand.

"Let go!"

"Gideon, Stop it Dumbledore will be here soon," Another boy spoke also from Gryffindor and Orion was released by the boy, Gideon.

"I'm sorry about Gideon," the second boy spoke not to Orion but to Harry, "he's not usually like that."

"Oh," Harry disliked the way the boy was looking at him. The gaze was hungry and calculating making his insides curl, "And how does he act. From what I've heard Gryffindors tend to be brash."

Gideon obviously disliked Harry's choice of words and stepped up,

"I suppose cunning Slytherins have a hard time appreciating a thing called bravery as they hide behind our back." Gideon spat.

The boy, who had opened his mouth to speak, turned with a hard glare, "Gideon!"

"Henry!"

"Boys!" It seemed Professor Dumbledore had arrived to save the day. "It is time for class."

An just like that the two Gryffindors turn away from Harry and sat in two seats directly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Come on Hadrian," Orion pulled Harry to the Slytherin side of the room and, thankfully, towards the back of the classroom.

"Who was that?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"That," Avery answered, "Was Henry Potter. The leader of Gryffindor's golden trio and of course Dumbledore's favourite lackey."

"Henry. Potter?" Harry's felt his throat dry up.

"Mr Noir, if you and your friends could pay attention you might be able to tell me the spell to vanish objects."

Avery and Orion blushed but Harry only smiled.

"Evanesco, Sir."

"Correct. Very good Mr Noir," Dumbledore swung round, "Now this is the most complicated spell you will learn during your fifth year. We will begin with vanishing snails, then toad, and finally mice."

With a flick of his wand a box floated out of the closet and snails were distributed to each student, "For the rest of the period you will attempt this charm. Good luck."

As students relaxed and formed groups Harry leaned towards Avery once more.

"Henry Potter?"

Avery smirk, "What you got a crush now?"

Harry grimaced at the idea, making Avery and Orion laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lestrange asked followed by Nott and Malfoy. 

"I was asking Hadrian if he liked Henry but I think he might be sick." Lestrange joined Orion and Avery in their laughter.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Malfoy asked taking the empty seat next to Harry.

"He was being a git earlier and I wanted to know his problem." Malfoy only raised an eyebrow.

"The Potters are a strictly light family and have always been eating out of DUmbledore's pocket. If he said jump they would ask how high." Nott chimed in.

"Or sacrifice themselves for his "greater good," Harry cringed at Avery's words knowing just how true they were.

"My boy, it seems you are having some trouble with the spell," Dumbledore had once again snuck up on the group making them all freeze, "Riddle has already vanished his snail and from what I hear from the headmaster you should also be able to do this."

Harry's eye twitched at the insult but pulled out his wand and wordlessly vanished the snail in front of him.

"Sir I suggest next time you help Gideon or Potter, it seems like they need all the help they can get."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "I will do my best to help all students. I care for them all."

And Harry lost it. He was no longer the boy who was forced to return to the Dursley every summer, he was no longer the boy who was blinded by his adoration of Dumbledore. He was now a man who had survived attacks by Voldemort, torture and had seen too many loved ones die. He would not forgive Dumbledore's betrayal and he couldn't stand to watch Dumbledore act so kind in front of him.

_It made him sick._

"Professor," Harry stood, his chair scraping against the stone and clattering against the floor, "I would appreciate it if you turned that smile to someone who wants it and stuff your wand up so far up your arse--"

He took a deep breath, grabbed his bag and rushed out of the Transfiguration classroom the door slamming behind him, leaving everyone in staring after him in shocked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you enjoyed Harry blowing up at Dumbledore? It won't be the last time. Thank you all for all your supportive comments I read all of them. For those who left constructive comments, I thank you so much, I love them especially since I do not have a beta. At the end of part 1, I will be going back and editing the chapters. FYI, the next chapter contains sensual scenes.


	5. Chapter 4: Sensual Scenes and Death Eater Meetings

Harry ran from the Transfiguration classroom not daring to look back as the door slammed behind him. His heart pounded against his chest as if begging to be released, as Harry tried to put as much distance between him and Dumbledore, all logical thoughts evaporating and only one thought remained. (Shit.

Harry's anger was now fear. He was sure the Slytherin's were bound to be angry and suspicious. All chances Harry had of good relations with the other houses had now been cut off. Dumbledore surely thought that he was trouble and the other teachers would be keeping an eye on him. He had ruined all of his plans in just a few seconds.

The panic that set in quickly overwhelmed him. He had to find someplace to hide. Someplace safe. Someplace dark. Someplace small. It was silly, Harry knew, in the back of his mind, that he was seventeen almost eighteen, not eight. That he was no longer that weak child under the rule of his Uncle. But it was where he felt safe and Harry highly doubted that any of the Slytherins would look for him in a closet.

As breathing neared impossible Harry halted in front of an empty classroom. Before he could think Harry flung the door open, closing it just as quickly, it was only then that his legs gave way. His body thumped to the floor as he began to cough, air once again reaching his lungs. But his emotions still ran high.

Harry eyed the classroom and when he spotted a cupboard he slowly crawled to its doors. Thankfully, it was unlocked and empty. It was small, but Harry had been in tighter spaces. It was perfect. Harry sat in the space and closing the door plunging himself into total darkness. It was quite funny really, Harry thought, that after all those years locked in a cupboard, after all the years of abuse, the place the Dursleys had used as a form of torture it was in places like his cupboard that he found safety and peace.

Harry took deep breaths, until, slowly the shaking stopped and his head cleared somewhat. It still terrified him to leave the safety of the closet but it was no longer the only reason. As his panic attack ceased his anger reared its head once more. Harry bit down on his bottom lip hard, his nails digging deep into the palms of his hands to stop himself from leaping back out of the cupboard and running back to confront Dumbledore once more. Harry did not want a repeat of the destruction that had occurred in Dumbledore's office the night Sirius had died and Harry knew he wouldn't have been able to stay calm if he saw the old man again.

Sighing once more, Harry closed his eyes, focusing on steading his breathing and his emotions. He would not be moving for a while, maybe not for the rest of the day, and hopefully, things would die down a bit before he returned. As Harry recalled his actions with Dumbledore a small hysterical giggle escaped his lips. He couldn't believe that he had practically cussed out his former headmaster and then had run away before Dumbledore had had a chance to punish him.

Harry briefly wondered what Hermione or Ron would say. Would they have been proud of him? Harry doubted it. It was Dumbledore who he had insulted.

While Harry was sure he was in huge trouble and that if his friends knew they would be horrified Harry would never take his words back. He had said what he said and Dumbledore deserved it.

Harry didn't know how long he spent in that closest switching from maniacal laughter to thoughtful silence until he heard voices and many sets of footsteps. Classes seemed to have been released and it was time for lunch. As Harry debated whether to snatch some food or not Harry's breath caught in his throat as the classroom door was pushed open. For a wild moment, Harry imagined Dumbledore gliding into the room, his robes swishing behind him to guilt Harry out into the open.

Instead, Tom Riddle was pulled through the door by a boy Harry vaguely recognized. Curious, Harry's eyes travelled to where everyone's house crest was placed. Ravenclaw. Harry wondered why on earth Riddle would be with a Ravenclaw, maybe to recruit him? But the truth was stranger than fiction...

The Ravenclaw giggled as Riddle closed the door behind them and pulled Riddle to the nearest desk.

"We better hurry, my friends will be looking for me soon," The Ravenclaw said in a tonne Harry could only describe as sultry.

Riddle's lips twitched upward, "It will depend on how well you perform,"

The Ravenclaw purred in response, taking one step closer to Riddle. In one fluid motion, Riddle pulled the Ravenclaw to his chest, his lips met the lips of his companion, extracting a low groan from the smaller boys mouth. Harry's gasp caught in his throat as he watched Riddle fight and easily win dominance over to Ravenclaw's mouth.

The Ravenclaw wrapped his arms around Riddle's neck and a low moan escaped his lips, urging Riddle to continue. When they finally separated the boy smirked, licking his lips.

"I've heard the rumours, Prefect Riddle. But they can't compare to the truth." Harry watched as a predatory smile spread over Riddle's face and Harry swore that he saw Riddle's eyes flash red.

"If you're this good at kissing I wonder what else you're good at?" The boy continued running his hands down Riddle's chest only stopping at the hem of Riddle's pants. "These clothes really are in the way, don't you think so?"

Riddle growled, bending to touch his lips to the boy's neck, "I agree"

In moments, both boys had their clothes strewn across the floor. Pale, unmarked skin seemly shimmered under the light, the only blemish Harry could find was one small scar at the base of Riddle's neck, to the left of his spine and a strange longing came over Harry as his fingers itched to touch the scar.

The Ravenclaw now on his back, on the unused desks, let out low moans as Riddle nipped and suck at any skin he could find. To Harry, the strangeness was not lost. Harry longed to look away as the wof devoured its prey but he could not. For that was what Riddle was a wolf and the Ravenclaw was an innocent lamb that had given itself up for slaughter.

The Ravenclaw's breathy moans filled the room, each one louder than the last until one caught in the boy's throat as Riddle's mouth closed around the picky flesh of the boy's nipple.

"Hurry Tom! Please!" The boy begged his legs suddenly wrapping around Toms back.

Harry jerked forward, afraid, thinking he had seen Riddle's eyes darken into a blood-red hue once again. However, Riddle only pulled away from the boy's chest with a grin that made Harry shiver.

"It seems my pet has no patience," Riddle all but purred.

As Harry watched Riddle's long pale finger gripped the Ravenclaw's cock, a sudden heat flared over Harry's body centring on his cheeks and groin.

Riddle's other hand made a waving motion, and with a low mummer a wet substance coated Riddle's hand and what, Harry could only guess, was the hole where Riddle intended to enter. Harry's eyes widened as he finally took in Riddle's size. It was most definitely bigger than any other genitals Harry had come across. He cringed imaging how uncomfortable and painful it probably was to stick something so huge into something so-so not made to do so.

But, somehow, Riddle pierced the Ravenclaw all the way to the hilt. Hips met, chests touching as both boys paused for a second. Harry held his breath, in anticipation, waiting for the moment Riddle would move. Riddle smirked, and Harry once again thought he saw those terrifying red eyes from his nightmares, in the next second Riddle, pulled out and immediately thrusting back in. Moans once again filled the room.

Harry was frozen as he watched the scene, transfixed at the beauty of the two males and how they seemed to blend into one simultaneously horrified that he was witnessing his mortal enemy have sex. And it wasn't even a woman.

Harry's thoughts raced. He had never even known two boys could be together. He had always been told that his partner should be female and he had never considered anything different. Between Ron's pressure in always inquiring about any girlfriends, asking if he fancied any and the fear of what the Dursleys would do if they found him even more freakish. So Harry tried not to think of seeing even the slightest attraction of the same sex.

A scream from the Ravenclaw marked the end of their tryst. Riddle pulled away, his unreadable mask back in place and the Ravenclaw lay still for a few extra seconds a satisfied expression on his face.

Harry could see the Ravenclaw wanted to say something, a hand hesitantly reaching out but quickly returning to the Ravenclaw, as Riddle began to leave but a bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"Until next time," The Ravenclaw smiled as he finished dressing. Riddle just waved and left the Ravenclaw on his own. Harry wasn't surprised Riddle was such a bastard, he probably couldn't wait to leave after he got what he came for.

The Ravenclaw only sighed and soon also left, leaving the room empty.

Harry finally relaxed, gathering up the courage to push open the door of the closet. He listened to the noises of hundreds of students rushing to their next classrooms, however, no one seemed keen on visiting this classroom. With that knowledge, Harry unfurled himself and slowly exited the closet into the empty classroom.

However, he paused, looking down at the uncomfortable tent in his pants. The blush that had disappeared moments ago returned and Harry begged his embarrassing hardness to disappear. It was only due to years of practice that his body listened.

Harry jumped when he heard a teacher shouting at some students to hurry to class. He realized that he only a few minutes before he had to be at DADA and after his last class Harry didn't dare be late.

Quickly Gathering up this bag, Harry ran out of the room to the Defense classroom making it with two minutes to spare.

Harry pushed the classroom door open and instantly regretted his decision. Harry wondered, as his cringed under the angry gazes from the Gryffindors and the watchful eyes of the Slytherin, whether he should just turn around and ditch the rest of his classes.

To his surprise the one who came to his rescue was Malfoy. The blond stood with a smiled.

"Hadrian," Malfoy broke the silence once he reached Harry's side, "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

Malfoy put a hand on Harry's shoulder, leaning to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. We Slytherins will protect you."

Harry blinked surprised, wondering why on earth the Slytherins would want to protect him. Harry watch Malfoy who only smiled. Harry tried to return Malfoy's smile and relaxed slightly, somehow liking the heat Malfoy's hand radiated.

"Let's sit."

~

It did not take long for Harry's questions to be answered.

After a period of listening to Professor Merrythought explain her class requirements and what exactly they would be learning, the class soon ended. And with it came the end of one the longest Mondays Harry had had in a long time.

Harry was grateful for the way the other Slytherin fifth-year boys shuffled around him, forming a protective barrier from the curious and angry stares of others. Malfoy's hand returned to his back gently leading him in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

As the group traversed the halls Harry wondered why he wasn't scared or even nervous. He hadn't missed how Riddle and a few others who he knew were Death Eaters disappeared or how his protective barrier also served as a way to make sure he did not escape. But he wasn't, sure his heartbeat a million times a second, but Harry was starting to suspect he might actually be enjoying this.

Unfortunately, the protective barrier wasn't enough to deter everyone. Gideon, the rude prat, who in Harry opinion was a disgrace to Gryffindor house and just a plain bully, stepped in front of the Slytherin procession.

"Finally," Gideon sneered as he crossed his arms triumphantly, "I've finally found you, you disgusting little snake. And to my surprise your hiding behind other slimy snakes."

Gideon paused pretending to think, then a look of disgust sour his already ugly features, "on second thought, hiding is the only thing you snakes know how to do."

Behind him, Harry saw someone, mostly likely Lestrange, grab Avery roughly and hiss quietly as Avery began to sneer a few choice words that began with "filthy blood traitor."

Harry was thankful, he doubted Avery shouting insults at Gideon would help. Gideon reminded Harry of Ron and insults would quickly lead to hastily thrown curses and a blown up corridor.

"Gideon, I would appreciate it if you stand aside," Malfoy spoke his words polite, but his voice promised pain if he did not comply, "I highly doubt Potter or Dumbledore would appreciate you involving yourself in pointless fights."

Harry watched as Gideon's already red face almost turned purple out of anger. And Harry didn't have to guess what would happen, he knew what to expect from the many times Vernon had blown up at him.

In the blink of an eye, Gideon withdrew his wand and flung a curse at Malfoy. Harry, before any of the Slytherins, reacted, his wand outstretched and pointed at the lone Gryffindor. Harry's shield charm enveloped the Slytherins, Gideons charm instantly rebounding towards its castor.

Gideon leapt out of way, his wand quickly back to fling another curse. The Slytherins all finally had their wands out but Harry paid no attention to them.

"Expelliarmus!" And with that Gideon's wand blasted out of his hand. The battle was over.

At least that was what Harry thought. Gideon, most likely unable to accept the fact he had been beaten by a lone Slytherin lunged for Malfoy, socking him right in the jaw. A Slytherin Harry did not know shouted a spell and Gideon was soon tied up and gagged. _Now_, the fight was over.

"Avery, Nott, take Hadrian to the common rooms. Everyone else, wait here until Martin comes back with a teacher." Lucius ordered as he clutched the side of his face.

Harry did not argue as Theo lead him away, Avery grumpily trailing behind. He was not ready to face any teacher, especially when there was a high chance it was Dumbledore who would arrive.

Five minutes later the trio finally made it to the Slytherin where Riddle and what looked to be the sixth and seventh years, sat in a circle silent and unmoving. Harry's face paled and suddenly the room was icy cold. This wasn't going to just be a scolding. Harry had just walked into the middle of a death eater meeting.

"My Lord," Both Avery and Theo bowed slightly to Riddle before taking a seat.

Harry didn't follow, deciding to stay on the edge of the circle, unsure of what he should do. Riddle said nothing to Harry's lack of movement settling to stare slightly at Harry. And once again Harry was caught in Riddle's gaze. The next few minutes felt like hours to Harry. The urge to look away, submit, to Riddle was almost overwhelming, as their childish contest continued Harry felt a familiar itching sensation, a foreign presence trying to remain hidden as it tried to invade.

In retrospect, neither Snape or the Voldemort Harry was used to were particularly subtle when they tried to enter his mind using Legitimacy. It was the opposite, they loved to see him in pain. They wanted to see him beg. However, after a year on the run and meeting many witch and wizards, Harry had begun to recognize the different sensations of when someone tried to invade his mind. Harry had also learned that Snape or even Voldemort might not have been the first to enter his mind.

It had been Dumbledore.

At the time Harry had dismissed it, even fooling himself that he was mistaken. But after watching Snape's memories Harry had no doubt that Dumbledore had been keeping tabs on him, making sure that Harry was still a malleable sacrifice.

It also meant that Dumbledore had seen and understood what exactly the Dursley's had done to him. Harry internally shuddered. Dumbledore should not have been allowed to be a teacher or anywhere near children.

"My lord," Voldemort lost the game as his eyes turned to Malfoy who had arrived with the rest of the Slytherins. Harry's eyes widened as Malfoy bent, his knees bending to touch the ground, to kneel before Riddle. The blonde's current figure reminded him of the time Lucius Malfoy had crawled across a graveyard to kiss the feet of the monster before him. And Harry had no doubt that this meeting would not be an easy one.

"Sit. We have much to discuss,"

Once everyone was seated Riddle's handsome features hardened as he once again turned to Harry. It seemed the meeting had begun.

~

"Hadrian Noir," Riddle spoke, everyone's attention solely on him. "You are here in front of the majority of Slytherin House to answer some questions and to prove your worth to us. Are you prepared?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, trying to uncover any hidden meaning buried in those words but eventually nodded.

"We," Riddle spoke as he gestured to those seated, "have many questions about you Hadrian Noir, but let's start with the easiest. Why do you hate Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He knew what to say but now that it had come to this moment he hesitated. If he uttered the response he and Sérieux had come up with there would be no going back. If he continued on this path his pit of lies would soon be so deep he would no longer be able to distinguish them from the truth. And the next words that came from his mouth would determine which path he would take.

_"Master,"_ Sérieux had hissed. His black form tightening around his neck, _"if you wish to return to your time it is best you forget about yourself completely."_

Words that Sérieux had told him when Harry had first revealed that he was from the future floated to the forefront of his mind. And then he remembered Hermione's warnings about time travel. Maybe Harry had no choice. Maybe this was the only way he could return home in one piece. As he came to this conclusion Harry met Riddle's bewitching eyes and there was one thing he understood. If Harry wished to return home and see his friends once more Voldemort could not be killed.

"I just can't stand his hypocrisy," Harry finally answered Riddle's question.

The future dark lord only cocked his head slightly to the side, as if Harry was an alien specimen.

"From what I know, you only met Professor Dumbledore when you arrived at Hogwarts."

Harry flashed the brightest smile that he could muster up when it was directed at his greatest enemy, "While it is true we only met recently I'm sure I know more about the man than you."

A Slytherin sitting on Harry's left sniggered, obviously not believing Harry's words. Riddle, however, waved a hand in the classmate's direction, silencing him.

"Oh, is that so.'

Harry nodded, "There is a woman who lives in the village that Dumbledore grew up in. She has a lot of information and many telling secrets of the Dumbledores. One being that Albus Dumbledore was once friends and very intimate with the now feared Grindelwald. Their friendship, however, turned sour and lead to the death of Professor Dumbledore's sister."

Harry had barely finished speaking before the room was thrown into chaos. Shouts of disbelief, loud whispers filling the room. Some even rising from their seats. But Harry ignored them all.

As Harry watched Riddle his heart slowed to a stop and a cold, uncomfortable shiver travelled down his spine. Riddle didn't look the least bit fazed. Just like Riddle had already known about Dumbledore's darkest secrets.

It was maybe even the only thing Dumbledore had regretted in his life. Harry thought about his last adventure with Dumbledore. The despair and pain Dumbledore had felt as he drank Voldemorts poison in that cliffside cave. Harry's felt icy cold. Yes, Dumbledore had manipulated Harry but as he observed how calm Riddle was at that moment a feeling of dread overcame him. What if Riddle had known about dumbledore's selects and had invented that potion to protect his Horcrux on the off chance Dumbledore learned what he had done and searched for his soul.

To some, it might seem like a stretch but Harry remembered how carelessly Riddle had handled his first Horcrux. Riddle had a reason for everything. Harry also knew Riddle did not underestimate Dumbledore and that he knew how smart and calculating the man could be.

"Silence," Riddle did not have to shout or even raise his voice. But with one word, the room quieted.

"This is news to some of us, but it does not matter. We have no way of using this to our advantage. Dumbledore will simply worm his way out with little damage."

The room relaxed, the purebloods immediately understanding and agreeing with Riddle's words. And for the first time, Harry wondered why Riddle did not enter into the world of politics.

"Moving on. Hadrian, as you noticed this is not just a normal meeting with your classmates. Since you have passed my first test no one will have any objections if I ask you if you wanted to join the Knights of Walpurgis?"

Harry blinked have no clue who these Knights were but he guessed they were not as honourable and chivalrous as the one he remembered in the muggle stories.

"I'm sorry, but I can't join anything dangerous or potentially illegal."

It seemed this was the response Riddle was looking for, "No need to worry. The Knights consist of all worthy students fourth year and above. I am the current leader and our goal is to help each other to reform and reintroduce the old ways of us wizards both inside the school and out. We do not partake anything illegal."

Harry blinked, surprised once again. A small bud, no seedling was planted his heart. He still didn't trust Riddle but maybe, just maybe, this Riddle wasn't so bad.

And knowing that he did not have any say in the matter anyways he answered:

"Alright. I accept your offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! The official schedule is every friday. Hope you enjoyed Harry is officially getting closer to Riddle and please forgive for my bad sex scenes. I not the greatest and am still learning. I think my next steamy scene is much better. I tried to do it from Harry's point of view and tried to keep him in character. I'm sorry if he wasn't. I tried to portray harry as someone who is still niave-ish about sex since he has just focused on fighting.


	6. Chapter 5: Detention with Dumbledore and Sulking Serpents

For the next hour, Harry sat listening to Riddle and his followers speak. He was surprised. All the meetings Harry had ever witnessed, Voldemort had been angry with his followers and ended up torturing his followers or killing someone. But the person in front of him was not Voldemort, it was Riddle. And Riddle was patient and smart. Riddle listened to the reports of the other students sometimes nodding in response. Not once did Riddle's hand even reach for his wand. No, the person in front of seemed like he could be a politician easily.

Once the hour was up and the meeting was over a sudden change swept over the room. Harry barely had time to rise from his seat before the dark gloomy air that had filled the room immediately dissipated and the room turned into a pleasant party. Chairs disappeared and personal house elves brought food and drinks from the kitchen. Students converged and started up many different conversations. The second change, Harry noticed, was that with Riddle's approval of him Slytherin house seemed to relax around Harry and officially welcomed his presence.

Orion was the first to approach Harry, for which he was grateful. Harry considered Orion his first true friend since he had arrived in the past. He'd been hurt when Orion had distanced himself after lunch, though Harry now knew it was because Riddle wished to test him. However, it didn't diminish the relief Harry felt when Orion made his way across the room to his side.

"Hey," Orion stood awkwardly.

Harry smiled, "Hey,"

Orion could barely meet Harry's eyes and Harry realized that he wasn't the only worried about the outcome of Harry's meeting with Riddle. Orion had also been worried about losing a friend.

"Merlin! The two of you should just kiss already. This tension is killing me!" Lestrange shouted from across the room.

Harry's face went pale than bright pink but he was thankful that the ice had been broken as Orion laughed, soon returning to his joking and playful self. The rest of the fifth year boys soon joined Orion to congratulate Harry on joining their group.

Harry later learned, from Malfoy, on Saturday morning Dumbledore would be expecting him for detention. Harry wasn't surprised when Malfoy told him but he was still dreading it. Avery had smirked at the look of horror that had spread across Harry's face and Orion clapped a hand on Harry's back, in mock sympathy, but Harry didn't miss the soft muttering along the lines, "Better you than me."

As the night went on and more and more Slytherins approached Harry to congratulate and to inspect their newest member, Harry learned several things about his new house.

Slytherin house had extra, secret rules that only Slytherin's were expected to know. A seventh year that had somehow cornered Harry, spoke adamantly, his hands moving widely, about the history of these set of rules.

"They can be traced to Salazar Slytherin but it's said it wasn't bound to our house and officially enforced until Slytherin's son, Syl Slytherin, became the Head of House."

Harry was thankful when the seventh year finally left. But the information he had gained was very interesting.

Slytherins must stick together. No bullying, violence, or isolation of any fellow housemates outside of the dorms. Anything that happens in the Slytherin dungeons stays in the dungeons. Slytherins must show a front of unity to the other Hogwarts houses. If another house hurts another Slytherin, Slytherins must protect and avenge each other but must not get caught. Slytherins may get along with other houses but other houses must never take president over Slytherins.

Slytherins may challenge the King twice a year. Once any time during the first week of school and the second the first week after students return from Yule holidays. The person who loses will lose their title and lose the chance to challenge the new leader for one year. This is open to third years and above. First and second years are exempt from all battles and positions. However, they may complete tasks that will raise their position when they reach their third year.

The king is made to make connections and power for when students leave Hogwarts. For the most part, Harry learned, the king had rotated between the Malfoy's, Black's, and the Lestrange's. 

Riddle, however, was different. As an eleven-year-old with unknown origins, someone who was soon proclaimed a mudblood, he was placed on the lowest level of the hierarchy. And for his first year at Hogwarts Riddle was either forgotten or ruthlessly bullied. He was a loner that liked to stay in the shadows. However, Riddle had soon proved himself as someone powerful. Sending many of his bullies, even one-seventh year, to the hospital wing. It was then that people began to take notice of Riddle. The first years either feared or respected him and many of the older Slytherin watched him closely. And in Riddle's third-year news of his heritage came to light just in time for the battle against the king. Needless to say, Riddle annihilated his opponents and defeated that year's Slytherin king and had been ruling ever since then.

That was the start of Riddle's reign and the Knights of Walpurgis were created.

This explained how Riddle was able to gain such a loyal following so soon after leaving Hogwarts. He was already their leader only donning the persona of a dark lord after he had graduated.

Harry laughed as some of the females tried flirting with. He felt no attraction to them but the girls to find his reactions refreshing. As the girls giggled and gossiped all trying various ways to make Harry blushed, Harry was reminded of Ginny. The Slytherin females, like Ginny, knew how to handle themselves in a fight and contained a fiery wit that Harry admired. It had been what had Harry had loved in Ginny.

However, as the gaggle of girls continued their chatter Harry grew more depressed. He used to imagine how his life with Ginny would be after the war had ended, almost every day and when he had broken up with her he had been saddened as he missed her comfortable presence.

Harry's body jerked as a sudden realization washed over him, making him question if he had ever loved Ginny as more than a sister. While they were dating he had been content with just conversations over butterbeer and playing quidditch. In their relationship, she had always been one to initiate their kisses.

When he had ended their romantic relationship he had been sad. Sad that she distanced herself from him. Sad that he had hurt her. But he was not heartbroken. Harry had quickly moved on, his mind focused solely on finding Horcruxes. And when he had finally seen her again his heart hadn't beat any faster than for his other friends. He'd simply been happy to see her and the other alife. And now, now that Harry knew of Dumbledore's plan for him Harry hadn't thought of her until this moment.

It hurt. Harry was disappointed in himself, if he returned to his time he would once again hurt her and let down his best mate. Harry wouldn't be able to fulfil those daydreams of red-headed children. Harry wondered if he would ever find 'the one' and get married or if he would just die. Harry's brain flashed back to the scene with Riddle and the Ravenclaw he witnessed earlier that day.

The intensity of those two made Harry's body shiver in the curiosity of how it might feel. Harry's only experience with sex had been with Ginny. It had been quick and awkward, with Harry having no clue what to do, Ginny had led and while Harry didn't hate sex he had left with a feeling of disappointment. The boys in his dorm had played up the act like it was something holy. Something so amazing that it took your breath away and they could never have enough. Harry didn't believe them but after what he witnessed Harry wondered if he could experience that kind of passion with someone.

~

It wasn't until Harry found himself alone with Riddle after everyone else had returned to their dorms that Harry noticed how tired he was.

It was strange. Harry had always hated and feared Lord Voldemort. He'd feared for his life from the teenager just a few hours earlier. But now as Harry sunk into the nearest chair, and his eyes closed from exhaustion, Harry felt safe. Safe in the presence of his mortal enemy. He was assured that Riddle would not kill him any time soon.

But as Harry fought sleep he did not miss the sensation of Riddle's intense gaze.

"Am I really that interesting?" Harry asked sleepily.

A soft chuckle came from his left, the sound caused his body to shudder slightly, but Harry still did not open his eyes.

"You do pique my interest, Hadrian Noir."

Harry felt drunk. His thoughts a jumbled mess and his limbs felt as heavy as lead. A hand brush his hair behind his ear.

"Orion told me something about you, Hadrian, I wonder if it's true?" Riddle's words were spoken quietly and as he spoke Harry heard the harsh hissing that signalled parseltongue.

"It would be very interesting if what he said was true. The fact that I cannot peer into your mind tells me you hide something and I wish to find out."

Fingers softly caressed Harry's cheek, lulling Harry deeper into sleep. A part of him, however, longed to wake afraid of showing any weakness to this young dark lord.

"My lord?" A new voice sounded from behind Harry. It was Malfoy's.

"Yes?" The fingers left his face and Harry's heartbeat quickened as his brain wished for their return.

"Is he asleep?" Abraxas asked mostly likely referring to Harry.

"Yes. You needn't worry, you may speak freely."

"My lord, the book you wanted has arrived."

"Excellent," Harry heard the rustling of robes as Riddle stood.

"You must be careful my lord. This book is even forbidden in our circles. Please promise you won't go through this ritual." Malfoy sounded worried and slightly scared. Harry wondered what book he had given to Riddle was. And why, if this ritual was so dangerous why did he find the book for Riddle.

"Don't worry, Abraxas."

Their voices faded as they continued speaking, however, Harry was too tired and finally allowed sleep to take over.

It had been a long day and Harry was sure it would be a long year.

A loud thud and a bright light woke Harry the next morning. As heavy lids struggled to open Harry made out a dark figure standing next to his bed.

"Good morning Hadrian!" The figure cheerily spoke and Harry groaned. It was Orion.

"Go away!" Harry rolled over so his back was to Orion.

Unfortunately, the boy just laughed. Suddenly Harry was assaulted by fingers that found his most sensitive parts in his sides. Harry erupted in laughter twitching and rolling trying to escape to Orion's ticklish torture.

When Orion finally stopped, and they lay on Harry's bed panting and still laughing, Harry remembered the events of the previous day. He turned his head to look at the boy lying next to him, a boy who was almost a copy of his godfather and smiled.

"Thank you."

Orion stopped laughing to look back at Harry in confusion.

"For waking you up? No problem," Orion smiled and jumped off the bed, "come on let's go to breakfast."

Harry shook his head not bothering to correct Orion's assumption. He had his friend back and that was all that mattered.

When the two made it to the Great Hall, Harry searched for Abraxas hoping to thank him for carrying him to bed. It was embarrassing that he had to be carried at all, but was still glad Abraxas had not left him in the common room like Riddle would have done.

"Hadrian," Abraxas smiled as Harry sat down across from his, "I hope you slept well."

Harry nodded, "I have to thank you."

Abraxas' eyebrow rose, "Oh? For what?"

"For uh-," Harry coughed eyeing those around him. But everyone seemed engrossed in their own conversations, "For carrying me to my bed."

Harry blushed as Abraxas cocked him head inquisitively until a look of understanding crossed his face.

Abraxas smiled, "Of course. It was no problem."

And for Harry things returned to normal. Orion and Harry went everywhere together becoming almost as close to Harry as Ron. Abraxas also became someone who he grew closer to. The other fifth years such as Theo and Avery also seemed to open up to him.

Harry suspected this had to do with Riddle approving and accepting him into Riddle's group of Knights.

And the week passed quickly. Harry got used to his classes as teachers. Wednesday had been to hardest as he once again had transfiguration. He'd been nervous, wondering if Dumbledore would punish Harry in his class as well as the upcoming detention. But Dumbledore instead completely ignored Harry through the double period

Unfortunately, it didn't comfort Harry. Dumbledore's actions could only mean one thing. Dumbledore had something planned. And as Saturday fast approached Harry's heart became heavier and heavier as dread overcame him.

~

"Ah, Good morning Mr Noir. Please, sit." Dumbledore gestured towards a desk placed only a few feet from Dumbledore's own desk.

Harry grimaced but nodded and did as he was told.

"Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head at Dumbledore's familiar question. It hurt how familiar this Dumbledore was to the Dumbledore in his memories. The kind and grandfatherly man that had also cared for him. The man he was before Harry knew the truth.

"Tea then," Dumbledore spoke in a tone that did not allow for argument. Dumbledore waved his wand and a teapot behind the Professor poured its contents into a plain white teacup. Harry had to admit he was grateful that the cup was neither pink or covered with cats.

Harry took the cup and pretended to take a sip as Dumbledore gave Harry his usual comforting smile, his eyes once again twinkling.

"I must admit I was very disappointed in you Mr Noir. I had high hopes for you from what Headmaster Dippit had said but when you left my classroom so suddenly I was surprised."

Harry swallowed his scoff. Dumbledore had pulled out the guilt card.

"And what did the headmaster say for you to hold such high hopes for a Slytherin? From what I've heard and witnessed you do not care about my house."

"Armando mentioned how you escaped Grindelwald's elite force and fled to London. I thought that experience and the death of your family would open your eyes to dark wizards. I was led to believe that you were smart enough not to let your parents down by associating with the same dark wizard that led them to their death.

Harry glared at the Professor. How dare he sit there and say those words to his face. It was Dumbledore's fault that his parents and Sirius had died. Yes, they had been killed by dark wizards but it was Dumbledore's manipulations that got them killed.

"Don't worry Professor. I would never betray my parents and take for granted the life they gave me."

"I see," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry wondered how he could look so smug.

"And their death has affected your view of dark wizards," Harry did not answer. For the truth was that the death of his parents had not affected his view of dark wizards and Lord Voldemort. It had been Dumbledore and his fellow Gryffindors that had ingrained the notion that dark wizards were the enemy.

Harry was sure that if Voldemort had not tried to kill him in his first year or even attempted to kill him when he was only a year old he would not have become the chosen one.

Dumbledore took his silence as agreement, "it must be difficult to be placed in a house that many of the students agree with Grindewald. It must make your friendship with Tom and the young Black awkward to say the least. They and their families are just the same as the ones who tried to kill you."

Harry scoffed surprising Dumbledore, "They are just as worried as the rest of the school Professor."

Dumbledore hummed as if he was deep in thought.

"You may be right, but no one can know the future. Who knows your friends may one day turn on you."

Harry grimaced and took a long sip of his now cold tea. It infuriated him that Dumbledore was right. If Riddle or any of the Slytherins knew the truth they wouldn't hesitate to turn their backs against him. And the longer he stayed the more chances he had to slip.

"I believe I've kept you long enough," Harry blinked at Dumbledore, "you may leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, Mr Noir. After talking to Armando I only wished to make sure that you were settling in at Hogwarts. And to make sure that what made you blow up in our first class together was resolved. Talking to you today made me think it was just stress."

Harry dumbly nodded and placed his tea on the desk in front of him.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry stood and walked stiffly to the door. Was that really all? It felt too easy. This was the man who never stopped watching Tom Riddle after he learned the boy could speak to snakes.

"Ah, Hadrian, my boy," Harry turned, "if you ever need an ear my office is always open."

~

Once Harry finally returned to his dorm that evening Harry collapsed onto his bed. It was still early so his classmates had yet to return, most were studying or having fun somewhere in the castle, leaving Harry to mull over his strange detention with Dumbledore.

A long breath escaped Harry. He'd somehow made it through his detention without another violent outburst however he was sure that Dumbledore would keep a close eye on him. Harry understood more and more how stifled Riddle had felt during his Hogwarts year as Dumbledore kept an "annoyingly close eye on him."

Harry's hand reached for the cool scales of Sérieux, wishing to get his opinion on the day's events, but his familiar was nowhere near him. Sitting up Harry looked around his empty dorm. He did not see Sérieux hiding anywhere nor did he hear Sérieux's familiar hissing. A panic set in as he could not remember the last time he saw his familiar.

As he began to look for Sérieux around the Slytherin dungeons, Harry's panic increased. Maybe Sérieux had left to explore the castle or visit the house elves and one of the teachers had spotted him. Maybe a student had cursed Sérieux and he was injured.

Harry was certain that if his snake was hurt he would make sure that the perpetrators would never again touch his familiar.

"Hey, Hadrian!" Orion waved Harry over to the table he was sitting at in the Slytherin common room.

"Orion," Harry smiled but did not sit, "have you seen Sérieux?"

"Your snake? Yeah, he was with Riddle in the spare potions room."

Relief washed over him then confusion. Why was Sérieux with Riddle?

"Thanks, Orion," Harry called back as he made his way swiftly out of the common room.

Harry found Riddle in one of the spare potions classrooms reserved for students. Slughorn allowed students who had to redo a potion or if they were simply experimenting to use the classroom during their free period or during the weekends. Most of the time Slughorn would supervise but if a select few like Riddle wished to be on their own they could to receive special permission. Hogwarts, in Harry's time, had something similar however Snape had made it exclusively for Slytherin use so the only extra potion practice Harry had ever received had been in detention.

Riddle looked up as Harry opened the door but quickly turned back to his potion. Harry studied Riddle's form looking for Sérieux and found black scales peeping from Riddle's collar.

"Is there something you wanted Hadrian?"

Hadrian walked across the room to stand next to Riddle. He peered at the potion Riddle stirred. The greyish liquid slowly turned silver.

"I was looking for Sérieux but it seems he had grown attached to you."

Riddle gave a low chuckle, "On the other hand, I think he is just avoiding you."

Harry grimaced. He thought it to be the case but to have Sérieux attached his mortal enemy meant that the serpent was sulking and would not be speaking speak to Harry anytime soon.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry."

Riddle laughed loudly an arm clutching at his side. It was different than Riddle usual chuckle or smirk. It made the boy seem human, a young boy who shared many characteristics with Harry.

"Don't worry. It has been a long time since I've had such a fascinating company. Sérieux is fun to listen to."

Harry grimaced he wasn't surprised. Sérieux was a grouchy reptile that wished to sink his fangs into the unsuspecting ankles of many wizards and Riddle was a bloodthirsty sadist who loved to torture and kill.

"Maybe you should get your own snake," Harry said softly his mouth moving before he could stop.

Riddle cocked his head, "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 6: Death and His Master

"So what are you making? Harry grumbled, after nearly thirty minutes of trying to coax Sérieux out from under Riddle's robes to no avail he finally gave up and had plopped himself onto the stool across from Riddle.

Riddle raised an eyebrow at his brashness but only shook his head.

"A lineage potion."

Harry gazed at Riddle confused, "Don't you already know you are the heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes, but I wish to uncover if my father is still living. Unfortunately, all of my research in locating him has lead to a dead end. Even the name Marvolo has proved to be useless. So this is my last choice."

"Your father?" Riddle nodded and Harry recalled Dumbledore mentioning how Riddle had convinced himself that his father had been a wizard.

"Have you thought maybe it was your mother who was the witch?"

Harry watched Riddle closely knowing how the wizard felt about his dead mother. Riddle stiffened and a sneer formed contorting his handsome face.

"Impossible. She was weak and died. If she was a witch, she wouldn't have succumbed to such weakness."

Riddle returned to the potion and Harry sighed, once the potion was finished Riddle would find out the truth.

"What will you do once you find your family?" Harry spoke quietly afraid that he would soon cross a line and Riddle would curse him. Sérieux poked his head out listening to their conversation.

Riddle didn't look up but his hand paused for a moment before returning to stirring.

"It is none of your business."

Harry faltered, his heart pounding. Riddle had spoken softly but Harry had heard the soft growl that Riddle had tried to suppress and had felt Riddle's magic flare-up. It seemed Harry had pushed too far.

They stayed in silence Harry afraid to speak and anger Riddle further. Riddle would soon finish the potion and Riddle would be dealt a slap to the face. His mother would be a witch who had allowed herself to die because of love. He would learn how his father had abandoned his mother and his unborn self. Riddle would also discover the Gaunts. Riddle would soon be consumed with anger and make his first Horcrux by killing his father and grandparents.

If Harry was honest with himself he didn't care about the Riddles or the Gaunts but he was resolute to change the future and save his friends and family. When he had first arrived he believed the only way to achieve that was to kill the boy in front of him. But harry questioned if he would actually be able to cast the killing curse. It would be much easier to simply have to stop Riddle from making any of his Horcruxes and from going insane.

Harry stood a new plan forming in his mind. Riddle stared at Harry curiously making Harry laugh nervously.

"Uh- sorry I just remembered I have some homework I still, have to do."

Harry left before Riddle could respond, not looking back. He all but ran to the Slytherin dormitories, racing to his trunk to look for a particular book. _Death and It's Master_. Clutching it close, Harry hurried to the Room of Requirements, the only place he trusted that he would not be interrupted.

Thankfully, no one stopped him. No one even seemed to be in the halls so Harry arrived in front of Barnabas the Barmy in only a few short minutes. Breathless, Harry quickly walked in front of the empty wall three times, before flinging the door that appeared open.

The room had transformed into a comfortable study. A green couch and loveseat created a half-circle taking up one half of the room while a mahogany desk and bookcase the other half. But Harry didn't particularly care how the room looked rushing to the sofa.

Harry opened his book to chapter 6, where he believed the passage he was looking for had been. Unfortunately, after a quick scan, he saw nothing. Frowning he turned to the table of contents:

_1: Death the entity_  
_2: Death's Master and Obtaining Death's power_  
_3: The Call of Death_  
_4: _Death's Powers and Responsibilities __  
_5: How to Control the New Powers_  
_6: The Afterlife and the In-between_  
_7: The Past, Present, and the Future_  


Harry paused at the title of chapter nine, it had to be the one he was looking for. He opened to it and began to closely reread.

_Ignotus Peverell, the youngest the Peverell brothers, hid from Death until in his old age he willingly cast aside his cloak and welcomed death. Later a set of five journals were found by Ignotus' descendent, in these journals, he wrote some of the ways one could hide from (discussed in later chapters) and a few theories of how Ignotus believed Death could be summoned and places death could be found. _

_Since Ignotus' death, there have been accounts of wizards attempting to summon Death, only a few reporting success, all in the pursuit of immortality. As the wizards delved into the darkest arts rumours appeared of wizards forming contracts with death or create Horcruxes, however, to summon Death there have been no concrete spell or rituals written down. Until now._

_The Master of Death has the power to call Death to his side. Or to banish death from his sight._

_To summon Death, the Master of Death must draw the following runes and magic circle [detailed in the figure above], then slice the middle of their palm (in a T shape),_ _ deep enough to draw blood. They must then close their hand into a fist allowing their blood to fall into the middle of the circle as they say the following incantation._

_Venire servum meum, mortem. Venire, ut amicus. Frater. Audi vocem meam, et obedire meum decretum. Dominus vos vocat._

_This will create an unbreakable contract between Death and his Master. Finalizing their relation. After this ritual is complete, the Master need only call Death and Death will arrive._

Harry had found it. A triumphant smile crossed his face as he finished reading the passage. It was easier then he thought. He would not have to wait for Death to come to him.

Harry followed the instructions, cutting his palm and letting his blood fall onto the runes he had drawn. Closing his eyes as a golden light filled the room. Once the light disappeared, Harry kept his eyes shut for a few more moments. Reaching out with his magic, searching for the presence of a second being. Harry's breath froze in his throat as his magic brushed up another's magic. It was dark and suffocating. It felt darker and more dangerous than Voldemort's making Harry afraid to even breath let alone open his eye to gaze upon the creature standing in front of him.

"Master," The deep voice broke the heavy silence, "You may open your eyes. I will not hurt you."

And Harry obeyed.

Death was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. The irony wasn't lost on Harry as he surveyed the man in front of him. Dark robes flowed to the floor, dark long hair braided resting over his right shoulder. When Harry met Death's eyes he was shocked to find crimson pupils like the ones Voldemort would obtain. His crimson eyes, glittered with fervid glee. Pale hands reached out to brush against Harry's shoulder, lips open in amazement.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Mr Potter." Death spoke softly and Harry realized that Death was impressed. "Now why have you summoned me, my Master?"

"In the letter, you wrote that I could choose to stay here or return to the future. Does that mean that even if I change the past I can still go back?"

Death sat across from Harry, a fond look passing over his face.

"You needn't worry. As my master, you are allowed certain liberties. If you change the past, and in turn the future, you may still return. However, you will be the only one who remembers your original timeline."

"And if I stay? Will I still be born to my parents?"

"You are still able to change what you wish and when Lily and James Potter give birth you have two options. You may be mentally connected to the second Harry Potter, able to feel and see his experiences as you see fit and when he is of age you two will merge as one. Or I can revert you to a newborn to grow as their child. Of course, you will retain your memories."

Harry nodded, glad that he was not restricted in what he could do.

"I must warn you, my master, that you might find it harder to change the past than you think. Time is a mysterious thing." Deaths eyes seemed to darken and Harry shivered, they reminded him too much of Voldemort.

"Your eyes," Death blinked surprised at the sudden change of subject, "Voldemort's were the same."

"Ah, yes." Death folded his arms, sighing, "He was a lot like you, Master. I'm sure you noticed the similarities between the two of you, even I wondered if he would someday become my master. However, there have been many who strived for immortality and he, unfortunately, crossed the line."

Death seemed to be lost in thought, "Red pupils signify the mark of dark magic, though that doesn't always mean they are evil when someone has been consumed by a branch of magic their eyes signify their transition."

Harry scoffed and Death smiled, "Yes. you wizards have a skewed view of magic. Dumbledore's silly ideas and his paranoia have changed people's view of magic so much that dark magic tries to balance itself through the use of dark lords. Dark magic was my gift to the wizards and Life, she gifted wizards the branch of light magic. And just like how life and death can not be without the other light and dark magic come hand in hand. You, as my master, will naturally begin to change, your magic will subconsciously call out to darker magic, and light magic will become harder for you to cast."

Harry blinked, he didn't know if he liked the idea of dark magic coming easier for him, but Death's statement floored him. "Do you mean that Grindlewald and Voldemort caused so much destruction and were so powerful because dark magic was suppressed? How does that make sense?"

"I'll admit I did not appreciate having to collect so many souls at once, but magic felt the only way it could balance itself was by magic lords once again. France and other countries learned from Grindelwald only Britain made harsher laws even though Grindlewald barely set foot on British soil. It is why Riddle rose up as Voldemort. It is not the first time and it will not be the last. Even your precious Merlin was called to become a lord.

"Merlin? Don't tell me he was dark!"

Death chuckled, "Oh no, while Merlin was as devious and sly as your Slytherin's he was called to be a light lord. Dark wizards had been persecuting light wizards and almost extinguished any trace of light magic. Merlin succeeded in destroying the hold of the dark wizards, with the help of the muggle king, Arthur, and set laws so that light and dark magic were equally practised and respected. His eyes were gold because of light's claim on him. "

Harry frowned, was this the reason that Voldemort had become a dark lord. Was there no way of stopping Voldemort's actions.

As if reading his thoughts death spoke, "Like I said you can change anything you want. And if you want to stop another dark lord from rising you need to change the laws concerning dark magic. But that doesn't change your plans does it?'

Harry's cheeks burned. How could he have been so stupid! It wasn't _like_ death was reading his mind, Death _was_ reading his thoughts. Harry caught Death's smirk as he came to the realization and Harry's whole face burned.

"I see you've read the part that as my master you gain an impenetrable occlumency shield and are a natural legilimens."

Harry nodded.

"It's true that no one will be able to peer into your mind unless you allow them. I am the only exception as you've--"

Death paused, his eyes glazed over as he stared at something far away, "It seems I must depart. From now on I will not have much time to visit so only call if it is an emergency."

Death stood, lowering his shoulders in a small bow.

"Wait!" Harry also stood, "How long will it take for my eyes to turn red?"

Death shrugged, "It depends." And with that Death disappeared into a cloud of mist leaving Harry alone.

~

Harry traced the rough leather of the book he held. Red eyes signified someone who had been claimed by magic. Dark magic specifically. And light lords carried golden pupils.

This meant two things. One Voldemort's red eyes were not because of his Horcruxes and Dumbledore, no matter how much he tried to argue, was not a light lord. It also worried him that he would continue changing. Worried if he would still be the same Harry Potter when this was all over.

Sighing Harry stood, tucking the book under his arm. There was little point in worrying he could do little to change but he could change Voldemort and maybe even block Dumbledore from becoming so powerful.

He left the room of requirement wondering where he would even start. He couldn't exactly stop Voldemort from finding out who his parents were and if he remembered correctly, he still had a year before Voldemort opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed his father and muggle grandparents.

Harry decided that he would start by blocking Riddle from finding the chamber and hide any mention of Horcruxes.

Unfortunately, as Harry was deep in thought he did not look where he was going and ran into Malfoy causing him to drop his book.

"Sorry," Harry puffed out, the breath knocked out of him. Malfoy stood, an eyebrow raised.

"You should look where you're walking. It might not be too late but what if you had bumped into a teacher." Malfoy surprisingly didn't sound condescending instead he sounded sincere.

So Harry nodded, still surprised at how Draco and Abraxis were so different from each other.

Malfoy bent down to pick up Harry's book. Glancing at the title Malfoy blinked, "It feels old. A family heirloom?"

"Yes. My ancestor named it so because we are related to the Peverells and he believed that our ancestors had met Death. The book, however, is more like a history of certain magics."

Malfoy nodded content with that answer.

"How did your detention go? It was today correct?"

Harry shrugged, truthfully he still wasn't sure what had happened. "He didn't make me do much just had me sit down and answer some questions. Then he said he wouldn't hold it against me since my godfather had just died."

"That is interesting. Dumbledore would never let a chance to punish Slytherins by. Maybe the headmaster forced him to deal with you lightly."

"That makes more sense," Harry smiled a weight lifted off his chest. Hadn't Dumbledore alluded to that very fact.

Malfoy stepped closer, brushing his hand against Harry's elbow. "Come, I want to show you something."

Harry blinked, curious, but allowed himself to be pulled away.

Malfoy led Harry to the Astronomy Tower pausing at a door just next to the door that would lead them outside. Harry was sure he had never seen the door before. Wondering why Malfoy had brought him to such a secluded spot he opened his mouth but Malfoy gently pushed Harry inside the room.

"Come,"

As the door closed behind them, Malfoy led him to the window. Cold wind burned Harry's face as he stared out into the darkening sky, Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest stretched out bellow them. Tiny blurs that were students mingled around the grounds, slowing making their way inside the warm castle and Harry spotted a flock of birds rising from the treetops, flying away from something in the forest.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I noticed you've been stressed. I thought that after Dumbledore's detention you would like to relax. However, you are still stiff and a little jumpy."

Harry closed his eyes breathing in the crisp cold air. He felt comfortable and relaxed in the presence of the man next to him. Just like in the train Harry felt a connection to Malfoy. The boy felt like a rock in the storm. An anchor that he could hold onto when the rest of his world went insane.

Harry still hated Draco and Lucius this man's son and grandson but as Harry opened his eyes to glance at Abraxas, he realized that he trusted him. It did not matter that he would one day become a Death Eater or that Abraxas followed Riddle. And while Harry did not know how Abraxas felt about him, this Malfoy was already a friend.

"Thank you," Harry whispered closing his eyes once more. Abraxas hummed, placing a large hand on Harry's shoulder and all of a sudden the atmosphere was shattered. Harry didn't know what changed but he could no longer breathe. His body grew hotter and his clothes grew tighter until Harry's clothes felt uncomfortable and too tight.

"Hadrian?"

Harry heard the worry in Malfoy's voice but his mind was filled with only one thought. To get his damn clothes off.


	8. Chapter 7: Abraxas Malfoy and an Empty Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! FYI this chapter contains dubious consent when Harry is drugged. This is my only warning...Please enjoy!

"Hadrian!"

Harry struggled to hear the worried calls from Malfoy's direction as he clawed at his clothes. It quickly became harder and harder to breathe, Harry felt nauseous as tears filled his eyes, causing the room to become fuzzy, and before he knew it Harry collapsed to the ground no longer able to support his weight. Unfortunately, the cool hard ground did little to alleviate the unnatural heat quickly consuming him. Harry groped for his tie, loosening the cloth now suffocating him.

"I need to go get Tom. You've been poisoned."

Harry didn't so much as see then feel Abraxas stand. Panicked at the thought of being left alone in this state Harry cried out. His hands desperately reaching for the Slytherin, grabbing onto the edge of Malfoy's robes, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't go!" Harry gasped through the tears that escaped his eyes and now flowed down his cheeks as he clutched the Slytherin's robes tightly.

Harry didn't have time to feel embarrassed about sobbing like a child in front of a Malfoy, the truth was Harry was terrified. He was so used to being in control of his body, the sensation nowhere near the times the Imperius Curse had been thrown at him. Whatever he fought now felt like a binding shackle that he could never shake off. But the loss of control soon became the least of his worries. His body. His thoughts. His will had been stripped away, leaving only one repeating thought. To please, to obey the boy in front of him. _His master._

"Don't worry I'll only be gone for a few minutes and be back with help. You need help." Abraxas once again kneeled down so that he was eye level with Harry.

Harry blushed as Malfoy's hands cupped Harry's face as he tried to comfort Harry. But Harry was not convinced he did not wish for Malfoy's warm hands to disappear from his face. He did not want to be alone. He did not need help. He wanted Abraxas to stay with him. He wanted...wanted...

Harry's foggy mind came up with an idea, a plan he was sure would cause Abraxas to trust Harry. Uncertain if the thoughts that were filling his mind were ones he'd been suppressing or ones only conjured by whatever spell or potion had been forced upon him, but Harry was past caring. Harry's hands hurriedly pulled off his robes and began to unbutton his shirt trying to get it off. Malfoy's hands grabbed him, stopping Harry from exposing any more of himself.

"Stop!" Abraxas commanded once he realized the meaning behind Harry's actions. "You are not in your right mind. I need to go get help."

If Harry had been in his right mind, he would have appreciated Malfoy rejecting his feeble attempt at seduction and not trying to force him, but he was not. Instead, Harry started to cry with a different kind of desperation.

"Why don't you want me! Why don't you trust me? I'll do anything!"

"Hadrian, you're not thinking clearly," Malfoy repeated his words but to Harry, it sounded more for Malfoy to reassure himself and not for Harry. Harry met Abraxas' grey eyes. His glistening green iries pleading with the Slytherin. Begging for Malfoy to accept him.

Harry grew distracted by Malfoy's lips, a craving to know how they would feel against his and how Malfoy's hands might feel tangled in his hair overcame his rationality. Malfoy stiffened as Harry pressed his lips against Malfoy's, but Abraxas quickly reciprocated. Their lips moulding together, a battle begining that Harry gladly gave up. In an instant, Malfoy had Harry on his back as he expertly slid his tongue into Harry's welcoming mouth. Abraxas took the opportunity to explore the cavern, allowing Harry to relax slightly and get used to moving his tongue in tune with Malfoy's.

Harry didn't resist when the Slytherin nipped at his tongue, causing a jolt of pain. Kissing Malfoy, kissing someone of the same gender, another male, felt right. The passion and longing he felt just kissing did not compare with any of the others Harry had experienced. There was none of the awkwardness or stiffness he had felt when he kissed Cho or Ginny or any of the worry that he might have done something wrong.

Harry only needed to give himself to Abraxas and let him lead them both into a state of euphoria. The arousal Harry felt kissing Abraxas only grew and so did the desire want to experience what came next. He whimpered as Abraxas pulled away but Malfoy's lips only attached themselves to the base of his throat. Soft feathery kisses mixed with harsh nips of the skin left their mark as Abraxas explored more of Harry's body. At one point Abraxas licked Harry's chin in a teasing manner before he became fascinated by Harry's Adam's apple. Sucking at the skin before giving it one last firm nip.

Harry moaned the front of his pants dampening as his hips grinding against Malfoy's harden groin. He blushed as he brushed against a thick hardness, but a giddy feeling came over him as he realized how he was affecting Abraxas. Abraxas continued with his attention to the sensitive parts of Harry's neck drawing several groans from Harry, occasionally giving his neck a rest to nibble at the base of Harry's ear or drowning Harry in a passionate kiss.

"Hush," Abraxas trapped Harry's hands above his head when they had begun their search for Malfoy's belt.

Harry mewled as he tried to free his hands. They were both wearing too many clothes and Harry desperately wanted to see his partner naked. Abraxas seemed to understand his voiceless plea using his free hand to finally undo Harry's pants. Harry twitched, groaning, as the cold air hit his exposed member, producing a ravenous look that clouded Malfoy's eyes as he took in Harry exposed form.

Harry was reminded of the scene he had witnessed only a few days prior between Riddle and the Ravenclaw. Gulping, he became slightly afraid but excitement won as did the desire to see what Abraxas would do next.

Abraxas licked his lips before crushing those lips against Harry. Harry answered, moving his lips in tune with Malfoy, his arms wrapping around Malfoy's neck. Abraxas soon pulled back once more with one last bite to his bottom lip. Harry whimpered, his bottom half begging for relief, for anything. Malfoy smirked and a hand wrapped itself around Harry's length softly squeezing. Harry gasped, his nails digging into Malfoy's shoulder and back.

"Do you like that?" Abraxas whispered into his ear.

Harry eagerly nodded, closing his eyes as Abraxas began pumping his hand up and down. A finger sometimes pressing against the tip. Harry tried to stop his moans but Abraxas only stopped his movements causing a woeful cry to erupt from Harry.

"Don't silence yourself," Malfoy ordered, lips pressing against his forehead, "Cry for me. I love your beautiful sounds."

For good measure, Malfoy gave one more hard tug before beginning a hard and fast pace. Harry cried out, the feeling of Malfoy's hand was so different than when he had relieved himself on his own. The sensations of another's warmth and controlled strength caused Harry to feel himself coming to an edge quickly. He clutched Malfoy tighter his moans stuck in his throat as he came, hot semen spewing onto Harry and Malfoy's robes.

Panting, Harry lay weightless on the ground. He had lost all strength and while that unnatural heat was still there it had receded into the background.

"Finally," Malfoy breathed as he took out his wand and with a wave, any evidence of Harry's pleasures were erased.

Harry wanted to complain, it was the evidence of what they had done, but he was too tired to form words. So Harry settled to watch through hooded eyes as Abraxas conjured a blanket and finished cleaning up. The mess around him.

"Where is your wand?" Abraxas murmured gently, giving Harry a reassuring smile. In answer, Harry rolled to the side where his wand could be seen sticking from under the shirt he had previously cast aside.

"Thank you." Harry watched as Abraxas took his wand and stuck it safely in his own robes. 

Abraxas glanced around the room once more before carefully wrapped Harry in the soft blanket, picking Harry up into his arms. Harry gave a small grumble, not wishing to move.

Malfoy smiled sadly, "Sorry Hadrian, but I have to get you to Tom."

At the mention of the dark lord, Harry hid his face in Malfoy's chest. He did not want the dark lord to see him in such a weak position. He was too embarrassed and he did not want to imagine what Voldemort would think of him. Abraxas only answer to Harry's small protest was to hold Harry tighter, the blanket Malfoy had conjured hiding his identity form questioning eyes, and began the journey to the dungeons.

~

"Abraxas?" It was Orion.

Harry had almost fallen asleep on the journey to the Slytherin common rooms, lulled by Malfoy's gentle movements, but at the sound of his friend's voice, Harry forced himself to pay attention.

"Black! Thank Merlin! Where's Tom?"

Harry internally groaned. He did not know why Abraxas was still going on about getting Riddle involved, he felt fine. There was nothing wrong with him. Sure he was still a little hot but he could take a cold shower.

"Most likely still in the dungeons. Why?" Malfoy shifted so Orion could see Harry but Harry turned away.

Why couldn't he just be left alone with Abraxas?

"Hadrian? Why are you carrying Hadrian?" Orion's voiced turned from curious to worried.

"He's been drugged. I was hoping Tom would be able to help. I have no idea what in Salazar's name it is but it seems to be serious."

"What?!" Orion practically screamed and all discussion in the common room around them ceased.

Harry frowned, another blush creeping up to his skin at the idea of everyone in Slytherin House seeing him in this predicament.

Orion coughed, obviously aware of his mistake but turned back to Abraxas.

"Take him to his bed. And you," Orion pointed at someone out of Harry's eyesight, "Go get Riddle."

Harry heard the sound of stomping feet, presumably to get Riddle.

"Abraxas, should we inform a teacher?" Nott spoke up making Harry whine.

Why couldn't they understand? He was fine!

Abraxas shook his head. "Not until Tom is able to examine him." Harry felt Abraxas turned in the direction of their dorms. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of Malfoy's heart, enjoying how the sounds calmed him down until Harry felt Malfoy gently place him on a bed.

Harry's eyes flew open and he reached for Malfoy's arm.

"Don't leave me," he whined.

"Don't worry Hadrian," Abraxas smiled a hand brushing a hair behind Harry's ear, "I will not leave you alone."

"Abraxas, don't be drawn in." A deep voice called from out of Harry's eyesight. The voice sounded slightly angry and Harry shivered as his brain perked up. He wanted to hear more of the voice that seemed to command respect and held tremendous power. Harry's soul and magic seemed to call out, crying to be noticed by the voice.

"Forgive me, my liege," Abraxas bowed before stepping away from Harry to allowing Riddle to step into Harry's eyesight and inspect him.

_No. He is our master._

"Where is his wand?" Riddle asked as he took out his own wand from his robes.

"With me," Abraxas pulled out Harry's wand.

"Keep it with you," Riddle swept his wand down Harry's body. A glow radiating from it before quickly disappearing. Harry glared at the boy, growling. Riddle's eyes widened in surprise. Harry's magic could no longer reach out or attempt to continue its call for its master.

"Uh my lord? Maybe you should step back," Orion sounded unsure as he took his place next to RIddle.

"Hmm..." Riddle did not move away instead he stretched out his arm, a hand nearing Harry's face. And Harry did not waste his chance he chomped on the hand gnawing at the skin to imprint his teeth marks. Riddle only acknowledged Harry's act with a wince before turning to the other in the room. "I'll have to knock him out. Otherwise, he won't allow me to work."

"Of course." Orion looked at Harry with obvious worry however Harry only grinned. He could taste Riddle's blood in the back of his throat. It had a nauseating sweet taste that reminded Harry of something he could quite put his finger on. But as he squirmed, trying to get away from Riddle and his wand he remembered what it was. But it was futile. Riddle uttered a spell and everything slowly darkened.

Harry took one last look at Riddle as the boy pulled his hand away from his mouth and Harry's eyes closed for the last time.

_Riddle's blood tasted like death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do we all think drugged Harry? I had planned to have Harry and Abraxas share a short romance but I changed it so they are only friends. The next chapter will touch on that. Anyways until next Friday.
> 
> P.S I am enjoying all of your comments.


	9. Chapter 8: A Cup of Tea and New Relationships

Harry's head throbbed. The pounding headache that he woke up to reminded him of the time Seamus had spiked the punch after one of their Quidditch matches. Harry hadn't realized the burning liquid he swallowed was alcohol and before he knew it he'd drunk five glasses of fire whiskey.

The next morning Ron had barely been able to retell Harry's actions from the night before through his laughter. Apparently, after a few drinks, Harry had started to sing at the top of his lungs muggle jingles and songs before he had attempted an Irish jig. Harry had cringed as he imagined the events of the night before especially when he had no idea how an Irish jig even began.

Harry groaned he prayed that he hadn't once again made a fool of himself because of alcohol. he reached out feeling cool sheets under him and the reassuring form of his familiar curled up by his side. Harry sighed in relief, Sérieux had finally returned to his side. Opening his eyes Harry slowly adjusted to the dim light of the Slytherin dorms making out the blurred form of one of his dorm mates.

"Riddle?" Harry tried to sit up to search for any other of the boys but he was overcome by a bout of nausea. Harry collapsed back into his bed. He would not be getting up anytime soon.

"What time is it?"

"You're awake good," Riddle waved his wand over Harry as he stood. "Its Sunday morning, how are you feeling?"

Harry groaned as an answer, "Did I drink anything last night?"

Riddle crossed his arms and raised his brow, "That is what I want to ask you? Abraxas carried you to the common room drugged and feverous. Luckily, the drug itself wasn't lethal but you had a bad reaction to it." 

Harry scrunched his brow together trying to recall the events of the night before. The last thing he remembered clearly was his conversation with death. Then he vaguely recalled running into Abraxas in the hallway-

Harry stiffened as the sudden recollection of his actions with Abraxas Malfoy of all people. 

"You could have died, Hadrian. Do you really not remember anything from yesterday? Anything suspicious?" Riddle inched closer, an urgency entering his tone along with worry.

While Harry struggled to come to the reality that he had almost slept with a Malfoy, Harry highly doubted that Malfoy was the one who had drugged him. If he had why had Malfoy carried Harry to the Slytherin dungeons to find Riddle to cure him? Why had Malfoy stopped himself and Harry from going all the way? If he had been the one to drug Harry he would have happily taken Harry by force.

Harry shivered, slightly sick. No Abraxas had not been the one to drug him. But whoever did was a twisted individual.

"What was it?" Harry looked at Riddle, "It felt like a love potion, but not quite."

Riddle returned to his seat next to Harry bed.

"No you are correct it was not a love potion. It was a rare kind of loyalty potion. One that is only found on illegal markets since it works by seeping into your blood at a slow pace, causing the drinker to believe they chose to be loyal on their own accord. The reason it seemed like a love potion is because the potion makes you devoted to only one person entirely. Your every thought, action, even feelings would be only to please whoever gave you that potion."

Harry cringed at Riddle's words, the sickness he felt worsening, "So why did I react so badly to it."

Riddle held up two fingers, "One your body was trying to fight it off. Since your magic is strong enough to fight off most potions it should have only appeared as a bad cold, hence the fever. " 

Harry nodded, knowing it was because of his new title, Master of death.

"Secondly, I noticed a slash on your wand hand," Harry hid his hand even though it was too late, "The ritual you preformed somehow caused the potion to accelerate at the same time as your body tired to violently fight it off. It's a good thing Abraxas called me, while the potion isn't necessarily lethal your reaction to it could have left you at best left magicless or dead." 

Harry's breath froze, he knew that as the Master of Death neither of those outcomes would come to pass but that did not diminish the severity of what had occurred. Whoever had drugged him had almost killed him. And their purpose had been to enslave him to their will. 

"Now will you tell me who it was that almost killed one of my Slytherin's?" Riddle quiet voice, frightened Harry, Riddle's tone carrying the unsaid promise of painful revenge.

He stared at Riddle shocked. Riddle was incensed, furious for Harry. The familiar cruel look Riddle always wore before he cursed someone unmasked before Harry, and it wasn't pointed at him. 

Harry reached out and poked the Dark Lord. His skin felt soft and warm unlike it would be in a dream. Riddle blinked confused, his hand hesitantly reaching up to where Harry had poked him. Harry burst out laughing, eventually, clutching at his side as a painful stitch formed.

"Ahhggg—What's happening!" Orion yelled followed by a loud clang of his bed curtains being torn from their hangings and falling to the floor Orion tightly entangled in them.

Harry, who had paused in his laughter at Orion's voice, renewed in his raucous laughter. This was his reality, one where the Dark Lord saved his life One where he almost slept with a Malfoy. And one where clumsy Slytherins fell out of bed.

Once Harry settled down and stopped laughing, the homesickness he'd been trying to forget came back and Harry wished Ron or Hermione were by his side. Or even Draco Malfoy so he could witness the horror of what Harry had done with his grandfather. 

Harry chuckled a bit imagining Draco's face if he ever found out but stopped. He did not know how in Merlin's name he would be able to face Abraxas. Even though he'd been drugged he had still flung himself onto Malfoy. 

"So how you feeling?" Orion plopped himself onto Harry bed after painstaking untangling himself from his curtían and magically refusing them to his bed. 

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I'm used to things like that happening to me but I didn't expect anything to happen this year, or least so soon into the year."

"What! You're used to being drugged?"

Harry smiled sadly, "No, but I'm used to someone out to get me."

Harry avoided looking at Riddle, he'd half expected at some point Riddle would be the to one to harm him. 

"So have you figured out who it was?" Orion asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Harry shook his head, "No. I didn't meet anyone strange. I did some homework, ate breakfast, went to my detention with Dumbledore—"

Harry almost choked on his own works, a nauseating thought came to mind. Riddle and Orion exchanged glances confirming Harry's fear.

"He wouldn't?" Harry grabbed Orion for support, "He's a teacher!"

Orion flinched at how strong Harry held him, but Harry did not let go. Harry held no love for Dumbledore. He knew most of the terrible deeds the man had done, but to drug him? Dumbledore had no use for him if Dumbledore was suspicious of him Dumbledore could have just watched him as he had done with Riddle. 

"Tom, do you think it's possible?" Orion and Harry both looked at Riddle. 

Harry hoped Riddle would deny Harry's suspicions however Riddle only tightened his jaw. 

"I can't say it isn't impossible. That man pretends to be kind when he is instead busy planning. And he is the only likely person Hadrian met." Harry let go of Orion. 

"Can I have a moment alone," Harry asked his voice shaking. Orion nodded, carrying a pitying smile as Orion pat his back before leaving. 

Riddle stood but paused before leaving, "Abraxas whished to speak to you at some point. He was very worried."

Harry grimaced another thing to worry about.

"Here." Riddle held out Harry's wand.

"Thanks," as Harry took it he felt the familiar thrum of his Phoenix wand. * 

Riddle walked to his bed searching for something his trunk but Harry didn't care. He closed his curtains and placed a strong silencing spell over his bed. 

"Sérieux what do I do?" Harry whispered. 

"It was definitely that old man, you smelled funny afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Harry could only bunch the sheets in his fist to stop himself from strangling the snake.

"Because," Sérieux hissed managing to sound hurt, "I thought it was just the potion the Slytherin boy was making."

Harry didn't answer Sérieux, he instead sunk into his bed. It just wouldn't sink that Dumbledore could have drugged him no matter what the man had done. Then a horrific thought came over him what if this wasn't the first time, what if Harry wasn't the only one.

"Sérieux, I need you to follow Dumbledore and find anything that might be useful. Information, where he goes, who he contacts, things like that. I'll cast an invisibility spell over you, to hide your presence."

Harry thought for a moment, this was Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards alive, and if Dumbledore had really given Harry that potion then the man would stoop to any level, especially if he believed he was being watched. "Also there is a giant snake that likes to travel around in the school pipes, she'll know the best places where you can follow Dumbledore and still stay hidden."

"Another snake?" that got Sérieux attention.

"Yes. She's Salazar Slytherin's snake or at least a descendant of the original. "

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." 

"Why not, you are a speaker and she a snake?"

Harry snorted, unlike Riddle Harry didn't enjoy the company of most snakes, though Sérieux was growing on him, "I don't know maybe because I killed her before I could find out."

"How rude," Sérieux huffed before slithering away, most likely to find his new friend.

Sérieux had known Harry was speaking about his future. Harry had spent many nights just describing his life before they had met. On the rare occasion, that Sérieux actually listened, the reptile was a great comfort. Sérieux was blunt but always spoke the truth, not bothering to hide how he felt.

Harry grimaced trying to think of any potential students or adults that Dumbledore could have drugged. His parents. Sirius. Remus. Any of the Weasleys.

Harry would never know the answer about his parents and Harry highly doubted that Dumbledore would dare to drug the Weasleys or Sirius. The Weasleys were already loyal enough and Sirius would have realized what Dumbledore was doing.

Harry thoughts strayed to Remus if it was anyone it would be Remus. Remus was a werewolf who hated himself. Hated the monster he transformed into. Harry knew that Greyback survived easily without the wolfsbane potion, even going so far as cursing it. Harry ground his teeth, he didn't know if it was the wolfsbane potion itself or if Dumbledore had added something to it. Snape wouldn't have cared, either way, he had gladly fed the potion each month to the man.

Not wanting to think on the subject anymore, the betrayals from Dumbledore making Harry afraid of losing himself, and having no evidence Harry decided that some food would help his mood.

When Harry opened his curtains he found that everyone had left, an eerie silence left behind, making Harry pause. So much had happened in only a few days but one thing was for certain, Dumbledore was now an enemy and Harry would have to do something about the old man if he ever wanted to go back to his time.

He walked down to the common room where he found Orion and Lestrange playing what looked to be muggle card game. Nott, as usual, had buried his nose into a book.

"Hey," Harry said as they stopped to greet him.

"How are you feeling?" Nott asks placing his book on the table before him, his attention solely on Harry.

"Not good," Harry stated honestly.

"Don't worry Tom said he'd gather evidence. And we will also talk to our parents, Dumbledore will not be able to away with what he's done." Orion spoke adamantly and Harry almost believed him. But Harry knew that Dumbledore had too much support, Dumbledore would just worm his way out of any serious charges receiving only a slap on the wrist.

"Abraxas might even write a letter the Minster, their families are close!"

Harry blanched at Lestrange's words. Malfoy was an entity he no longer knew how to act around. Even the mention of his name made Harry squirm in his seat.

Harry, utterly embarrassed, regretted that he might have destroyed what could have been a great friendship. Another reason to despise Dumbledore.

"Where is Abraxas?" Harry had expected to see the Malfoy by now but if he felt as awkward as Harry did he might be avoiding Harry.

"With Slughorn I think," Nott picked up his book, _Dark Arts through the Ages,_ opening to where he left off, "He's explaining that you are sick and might not be able to attend classes tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded. He was feeling better but a day off sounded very appealing to him.

"So what were you playing?" Harry gestures toward the cards strewn across the table.

Lestrange's face lit up, "A half-blood in Hufflepuff taught us. It's called Pontoon or Twenty-one. Though I swear he cheats, don't you think Ry?"

Orion nodded, "That bastard looks so small and harmless but when it comes to gambling he's ruthless."

Harry laughed as Orion and Lestrange continued to complain about a Hufflepuff named Marcus Wright.

"Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do Slytherins really not care about blood status?"

Theo looked over his book at Harry with a thoughtful look, "Most don't. Most of our parents can be more conservative but Purebloods have never had a huge problem with half-bloods. They still carried our blood. The difference I suppose if they married a muggle and left the wizarding world. Our problem with muggleborns is the same. They enter our world then leave after they graduate, leaving more of a chance of magic to be discovered. Muggleborns also bring muggle ideas that push our ways to the side."

"So you don't hate muggleborns?"

Theo shrugged, "Riddle once made a good point. If they enter our world to stay and if they are willing to accept wizarding traditions they are just new blood and new magic, a different type of pureblood. Though you've probably noticed Avery still has a hard time accepting."

Harry scoffed, "New blood. Riddle really said that?"

Nott smiled, "Riddle is a half-blood. And he realizes that muggleborns and some muggle ideas like their laws have their uses. I'm very excited to see how he will change our world."

Harry paused, not knowing what to say. The way Nott spoke was very well thought out and logical. Harry could now understand why Riddle had such a loyal following and why he had become such a huge threat. Riddle's ideas sounded fair, they were ideas that were not prejudice, Riddle's main focus on the protection of wizard society. Riddle not only had sound ideas but he had changed the thought process of most of Slytherin house.

"Hadrian," Theo seemed to have seen what Harry was thinking, "I'll admit I have no love for most muggle-borns but unlike Avery and some of the others, I can see that many muggleborns have more magic, unlike our pureblood families that are dying out because we try to keep our blood pure. Just look at Riddle. He is stronger than most of the school even some of the teachers and he's only in the fifth year."

And Harry believed Nott. Theo was a bookworm and loved seeking knowledge almost as much as Riddle. Theo must have done hours and hours of research to see if Riddle's claims were true. And once again Harry wondered why Riddle had turned into such a monster. A sinking feeling told him it most likely had something to do with Dumbledore.

"Hungry?" Theo asked, standing with a smile. 

  
Harry glanced at Orion and Lestrange but they were focused on their card game.

"Sure."

~

"Was there a reason you wanted to know my views?"

Harry shrugged, "I'd heard rumours. How Slytherin's hated muggles and muggleborns. But you were so different that I wanted to know the truth."

Theo scoffed, "Yes well some are that way. So it makes it harder for us to change that perception. But if you have more questions ask Tom. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

As they left the dungeons and met a sea of students heading for lunch Harry spotted a head of blond hair that was quickly approaching.

Harry stiffened, but waited along with Theo for Abraxas to reach them.

"Theo," Abraxas nodded to the boy before turning to Harry, "It's good to see you up."

Harry blushed turning his face away from Malfoy's gaze.

"How did your talk with Slughorn go?"

Abraxas sighed, "Fine. Hadrian may have the day off but he was insisting that Hadrian get a check-up if he's really that sick."

Theo groaned, "And what did you say?"

"Didn't have to say much. I mentioned that Riddle had looked him over and fed him the appropriate potions and just need some rest. After that, he was happy to excuse Hadrian."

Harry scoffed, of course, Slughorn had. Riddle was perfect in his eyes.

"Theo could you go ahead, I'd like to speak to Hadrian alone."

Theo nodded, "Don't forget what I said, Hadrian."

Theo said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hadrian?" Abraxas reached a hand but before he could touch him, Harry spun on his heel, walking back the way he came.

"Hadrian!" Abraxas called after him but Harry didn't stop until a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"What?" Harry growled, crossing his arms, pretending that he had not just run away from Abraxas.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry hadn't expected Abraxas to apologize.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I knew you were not in your right mind and couldn't agree. So I'm sorry." Harry stood, mouth open as Malfoy continued to apologize.

"I don't blame you, in fact, I should probably apologize for practically jumping you," Harry laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Abraxas looked up surprised, "You're not mad? Then why did you run away?"

Harry blushed, "I was— Well I was embarrassed, besides you're a guy—"

Malfoy blinked before brushing out in laughter, "Don't tell me you've never experimented with a friend before?"

Harry was sure his face was a tomato, "No!" He cried indignantly.

Abraxas stopped laughing but still wore a smile, "Hadrian, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I like men just as much as women. I'm not the only one, Theo is only attracted to males and Tom doesn't care who it is."

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I've wondered but I've only—you know—been with a girl."

Abraxas nodded, "And how did yesterday feel?"

Harry thought back the drugged induced cravings and how he felt pressed against Abraxas.

"To be honest I don't know."  
  
Abraxas nodded, "Do you wish to see?"

Harry blinked, "What do you mean?"

Abraxas step forward so that they were inches apart, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Malfoy's breath warmed Harry's cheeks, leaning closer and closer. Harry instinctively closed his eyes and held his breath in anticipation. Malfoy's hand brushed hair behind Harry's ear, gently take hold of it before lips met lips.

Harry stiffened as Malfoy's moved his lips, not responding.

"Follow my lead," Malfoy breathed against Harry's lips, Harry hummed in response before Abraxas return to kissing him.

Harry opened his mouth slightly allowing Abraxas to take advantage and slip his tongue in.

Harry felt Abraxas' slight pull at his hair as the other hand wrapped his waist. They kissed like that till Harry pushed Abraxas away to breathe.

Malfoy smirk at Harry's panting form, "You really are innocent."

Harry only nodded, still catching his breath.

"So how was it?"

Harry cleared his throat stepping back, "You don't happen to like me do you?"

Abraxas chuckled, "Sure I like you, but only as a friend. But friends can have fun too."

Harry rolled his eyes. Great, both the dark lord and Malfoy were promiscuous.

"It was nice I suppose, I didn't hate it," Harry finally confessed.

"But?"

But it didn't feel right. Harry wasn't lying he'd really enjoyed kissing Malfoy even without the influence of drugs, but a certain wrongness lingered. Harry was half tempted to kiss Malfoy once more, Harry feared that maybe he wouldn't be able to love anyone ever. All of the people he had ever kissed just didn't feel right. Natural. Had the Horcrux in him damaged some part of him.

"But that's it. I don't mind kissing you but I don't like you."

Malfoy smiled, "Don't worry about it, but you must promise you won't run away again."

Harry nodded holding out his hand, "Friends."

Abraxas shook his head, "Best friends."

"Best friends," Harry breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who guessed correctly in the previous chapter, your comments were hilarious. love you all. Things are starting to pick up hopefully you can stick with me as I am trying to make HArry's and Riddle relationship as natural as possible. In three chapters we will see the first big leap in their relationship. 
> 
> See you next week, I will also try to reply to your comments. I love reading what you have to say.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the Basilisk

Harry hadn't seen Sérieux in over a week, however, he wasn't to the point of worrying quite yet. Harry knew his familiar would take his first mission seriously and for hi no news meant good news. However, Harry knew he would have to check up on Sérieux soon to make sure he wasn't off causing mischief with the basilisk.

After Riddle had informed the other Slytherins their suspicions of Dumbledore being the culprit that had drugged Harry there had been a house wide fury. The younger years, while not privy to the whole story had heard enough to become terrified of the professor and refused to be alone with Dumbledore at any times. The older years, on Riddles orders, had immediately written to their parents detailing that Dumbledore was harassing a particular student to the point of feeling violated and asked their parents to investigate ways to rid Dumbledore from Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly a lie. Harry did feel violated but with such vague complaints harry doubted anything would be done. Riddle had explained to Harry that they could simply accuse Dumbledore of such a serious crime solely on their suspicions. It didn't take long before parents answered their children and several of the purebloods had to be convinced not to send several howlers to the Headmaster or to Dumbledore. 

Harry smiled as remembered that a few had conveniently forgotten to remind their parents not to draw attention to their letters. One, in particular, had arrived during dinner the majority pf the school was seated and all of the teachers were eating. A speckled owl had landed in front of Dumbledore, sticking its leg out, already causing a stir since it had not arrived with the usual post. Immediately after Dumbledore had grabbed the letter the owl had quickly made its getaway. Dumbledore had looked perturbed as he inspected the letter and Harry had begun laughing when Dumbledore had stood to his feet when he realised what the letter was. However it was too late, the letter opened itself, beginning it loud scolding.

**How dare you! You are not fit to be a teacher if you are stalking a student! His friends worry that you might do something inappropriate and the poor boy is frightened to be alone with you. I hear even the first year do everything not to get detention from you! You are a disgrace to Hogwarts and to all professors. Children should feel safe, not terrified! I will be writing to the Board of Governors and we will see what they say! if they do not do something I will be pulling my child out!**

Harry had been able to hear anything else since Dumbledore had practically sprinted out of the Great Hall. The Hall had been thrown into chaos every house discussing the letter. ever the other professors had exchanged glances.

~

"Hadrian," Orion held up a letter, "It's from my parents."

"Didn't they already respond?"

Harry had been resting on a patch of grass, near the black lake, watching as a few first years dared one of their friends to strip to his pants, and jump into the water. The boy was complaining, unwilling to follow through, as his friends just kept adding money to the bet. Harry didn't envy the kid. September was almost over and the lake water was already freezing.

"Yeah, but I've been writing about you to them. And they want to meet you, they even invited you for over for Christmas break. I told you they wouldn't care if you were a half-blood."

Harry rolled his eyes, but excitement pooled and he imagined returning once again to Grimualed place.

"What exactly have you been telling them?"

"Nothing bad, I swear!" Orion inched closer, his excitement penetrating the air, "So will you come?"

Harry shrugged sitting up, "I have no reason to refuse."

"Yes!" Orion whooped, "We are going to have so much fun. Kess, our house elf is already preparing your room."

"Isn't a little early?"

"Well yeah," Orion blushed, "My mother goes crazy over these things. I rarely have friends over."

"Don't you have Riddle and the others?"

Orion smiled, but it was one that held a heaviness. A heaviness Harry understood. It was a look of someone who carried a great weight on his shoulders but was unable to confide that weight to others and Harry wondered what secret Orion had that made him distant to those around him.

"Yes, but well I feel like I can trust you. You're family."

It was Harry's turn to smile. Harry hugged the boy tightly letting Orion relax into his embrace. Harry was never one to be touchy-feely even with Ron they had only hugged a few times. But Orion was different, just like Orion had stated they were family. To Harry, Orion felt like a younger brother. Another important person he had to protect.

Pulling back from the hug, but keeping Orion in his embrace, Harry examined his face. It really was quite astonishing how similar Orion and Sirius looked.

"We are family," Harry stated confirming Orion's previous statement.

They sat not speaking but still touching, watching as the first years got tired of their cowardly friend finally pushing the poor boy into the lake. It began a ruthless war, every man for themselves until each had been pulled into the water and were soaking wet. The show had both Harry and Orion in stitches content to watch until the Saturday evening became too chilly.

"Let's go. Maybe we can ask the house-elves for some warm drinks."

Orion looked surprised, "Do you even know where the kitchens are?"

"Yup." Harry smiled confidently and Orion shrugged.

"Abraxas told me you even found the Room of Requirement. I wonder what else you've found."

Harry smirked, "You mean the come and go room. Yeah, a house-elf told me about it." Of course, he wasn't going to mention which house elf or when.

Once they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl and Harry tickled the pear they were greeted by the squeals of delight coming from a multitude of small creatures.

"What can we's gets you, Master Hadrian and Master Black," one elf almost tripped over his companion in his haste to approach Harry.

"I would like some warm pumpkin juice and Orion would like—"

"Some black tea. Hot. And some hot pies, we missed dinner."

The elves nodded their heads and rushed to fulfil their tasks. None seemed to be deterred by Orion's curt tone, some wearing brighter smiles than when they had just arrived. Harry sighed, there were some things he just couldn't change. And no matter what Hermione did the elves were happy and would not let anyone free them.

They sat at one of the four tables waiting for their food and drinks. Orion yawning.

"What else did your parents say? Did the Minster answer their letter."

Orion nodded glumly, "Yes and I quote, 'I have no time to deal with children's problems I have a war to win.'"

Harry shook his head. He had expected this response but it didn't make him feel better. This wasn't some children's squabble. He had been drugged by a teacher to do who knows what.

Orion must have seen his disappointed face, "Don't worry, I'm sure that after he receives dozens of letters about the same topic from many purebloods he'll change his mind."

Harry highly doubted it but he was saved from answering by the arrived the house-elves with foods and drinks. Once finished Harry and Orion escaped from the house elves heading for the library to meet with Abraxas.

They arrived first, deciding to sit in a far corner out of view from others.

"Which homework do you still have to do? I still have divination and herbology."

Harry shook his head he didn't understand why Orion still took that class. But from what he heard the current teacher was much better than Trelawney.

"Transfiguration and Potions."

"Is he still favouriting you?"

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately."

It was true. After Harry had returned to his classes on Tuesday morning, Harry had been cornered by a concerned Dumbledore.

"Hadrian, my boy! So good to see you. I heard from Slughorn you were not feeling well."

Harry had not been surprised by Dumbledore fake concern, suspecting Dumbledore wanted to make sure he had not realized what was in his tea and was still under his control.

"Yes sir but I am feeling much better. It was just a simple cold." Harry answered, trying to seem humble and not expose the murderous plans he had envisioned for the man.

Taking Monday off from his classes had given Harry's mind time to daydream about sending a few choice curses at his professor even causing Dumbledore's death a few times. Always in an accident of course. But Harry was still trying to work out if he actually wanted to go through any of them or if they were just to let off some steam.

"Very good. If you still feel under the weather I can postpone your homework for this week."

At those words, a high squeak of indignation came from the direction of the Gryffindors. Harry rolled his eyes. Not wanting to add their ire to his growing list of problems and potentially be cursed while his back was turned, he decided it was best to refuse. He already had enough of the Gryffindors purposely bumping him in the hallways because he took Monday off.

"You needn't do that sir. I am well enough to do your assignments and it wouldn't be fair to the others."

Dumbledore had smiled, patting his back, at his answer, "Of course my boy."

Harry had cringed at Dumbledores touch.

"Dude!" Avery whined after Dumbledore had left, "Why didn't you take his offer."

"He was being too nice."

Avery scoffed, no longer interested in the conversation. Harry didn't mind if Avery did not understand but Dumbeldore was planning. Riddle, however, watch Harry with a look Harry could only call pride. He couldn't fathom why his actions had brought out such a strange look from Riddle but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

The whole week Dumbledore had kept a close eye him. Harry catching the man watching him during meals or over papers he was grading during Transfiguration. Dumbledore had also tried speaking to him anytime he was alone after classes, trying to act like a caring professor that did not want a student to fall behind.

Harry was exhausted by the time the week was over.

Orion and Harry sat quietly both focused on their assignments until Abraxas joined them. Harry smiled as the Slytherin took the seat next to him.

Abraxas had also acted differently. In an effort to make Harry feel at ease around him, Abraxas had shown off his latest "friend", another fifth-year from Hufflepuff. Harry had already moved on from his embarrassment around Abraxas but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Abraxas, once he had noticed Dumbledore's growing obsession with Harry, begun to accompany Harry to all of his classes and to their meals so that Harry was never left alone. It had solidified their friendship and became one of the few people Harry trusted in this time period.

"_Silencio._ Hows Riddle's investigation going?" Orion spoke reminding Harry of why they were having this little meeting, casting muffliato for good measure.

"Not well," Abraxas smiled sadly, "He's heard whispers and rumours. He also wrote a letter to a potioneer who might know something. He wrote back yesterday to say that Dumbledore had indeed visited him however he bought nothing. His reason was research purposes. Since he did not ask for help, Riddle suspects that Dumbledore made the potion himself.

Harry wasn't surprised but it didn't stop the disappointment he felt. Dumbledore was smart and would have made sure nothing could lead back to him.

"So whats Riddle's next plan?"

He is going to keep investigating but he doubts he'll find anything. He is also going to investigate and get tabs on anything else that Dumbledore might have done."

"He hasn't already been doing that?" Harry asked.

"Yes well, it was just in his free time. Nothing too serious. Riddle didn't mind if Dumbledore only targeted him. Now he's furious and won't allow Dumbledore to harm any of the other Slytherin's. So he's having all Slytherins and even students in other houses to search for anything."

After their meeting, Harry separated from Orion and Abraxas to search for Sérieux. Now that Riddle had come to a dead end, he hoped that Sérieux would have something that could lead to evidence that Dumbledore had indeed drugged his tea.

He wasn't sure where exactly his snake was but he knew where his snake would eventually end up. Travelling to the girls' bathroom he waited until it was empty before he attempted to enter. It had yet to be haunted by Myrtle, reminding him of yet another person he wanted to save. When he was sure it was empty he snuck in and hissed the password at the snakes and quickly disappeared from sight. Travelling down into the chamber was not any less pleasant than the first time he did it and he was thankful that when he reached the main chamber he did not see the basilisk anywhere.

"Sérieux?" Receiving no answer Harry decided to use his connection with his familiar. Closing his eyes he felt the magical string that connected him and Sérieux making the snake his familiar.

To his surprise, he could feel Sérieux coming closer and closer. If he concentrated he could hear the noise of a giant being dragging itself across the floor that was littered with the bones of its prey making a sickening crunch.

Harry kept his eyes shut not daring to take a chance of looking at the basilisk's eyes. He hoped that if Sérieux was with it, the basilisk would not strike at him the first.

"_Human? I smell an intruder,_" Harsh hissing permeated the air.

"_No, it is just my master._" Harry was relieved to hear Sérieux.

"_Your master, the speaker?_"

It seemed Sérieux had been speaking about him.

"_Sérieux?_" Harry called out hoping they could hear him.

"_Master you can open your eyes Soteria will not hurt you._"

"_He is correct I will not harm you. It has been a long time since I have met a speaker."_

Harry slowly opened his eyes meeting the yellow eyes of the basilisk, he immediately turned away his heart beatings fast. A strange hissing came from behind him and Harry realized the basilisk was laughing.

_"Don't worry speaker. I have closed my first set of eyelids. You can look at me without worry."_

Harry trusted the serpent, turning round, immediately looking for his familiar but only finding the basilisk. The size different between Sérieux and the basilisk was so vast that for a good five minutes he was unable to spot his familiar.

"_Master?_" Harry looked up following the sound of Sérieux voice. Once he found the snake he tried to hide his laughing with a bout of coughing. Sérieux was curled up on the head of the basilisk, his small black form looking comical against the giant from of the snake under him.

"_It seems you two have grown close."_

"_Yes master, Soteria has shown me all the pipes that I can use. Even ones she can not fit through."_

_"Soteria?"_

_"Yes,"_ Soteria, the basilisk, elongated her s, _"The first speaker named me when I hatched."_

_"First speaker? Do you mean Salazar Slytherin?"_

_"Yes, I think that was his name."_

Harry nodded.

_"So, Sérieux did you find anything?"_

Sérieux shook his head, _"Soteria says the Dumbledore man is not a good man and tried to help, but I couldn't find what dumbledore gave you."_

Harry sighed, the last of his hope evaporating, _"It's fine. I didn't expect much."_

_"But we did see the man talking to a bunch of people. He waits till its darks and then meets a whole bunch of people. I don't know who they are but I'm sure I heard french and another language that sounds mean."_

Harry sighed he couldn't expect a snake to have the same intelligence as a human. Harry wondered why Dumbledore would have to hide these meetings. And he wondered who the mysterious french man was?

_"Sérieux continue to watch Dumbledore and try to get close enough to heat what those meetings are about."_

_"Yes, master."_

It seemed Harry's year was going to be a very long one if he didn't find out what Dumbledore was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing filler chapters so I am so sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. I promise the next one will be much better. Also for those wondering why Dumbledore drugged Harry so early don't worry I will answer why but I don't want to give to much away so I didn't answer your comments. This story is becoming longer and longer as I write it and as I try to answer any plot holes. And don't worry Harry and Tom's relationship will begin in a few chapters, not romantically quite yet. 
> 
> My question for this chapter: Does anyone have a clue of what Orion's secret is? The answer will be revealed next week!


	11. Chapter 10: The Black Secret and the Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's late, I've been sick all week and I literally feel like I am dying. Anyways, I am finally on my computer to solely post this. Enjoy!

Harry awoke to find Orion curled up next to him in his bed clutching at his nightshirt two days before Halloween. His friend slept peacefully not even twitching when Harry tried shaking him awake. The only response Harry received from the boy was a groan and his grip on Harry's shirt tightening.

Harry sat, contemplating how he could escape Orion's grasp without waking his friend. The longer he watch Orion sleep the harder it was to suppress his laughter, especially when Orion mumbled something about cupcakes and pumpkin pie.

Hearing movement in the dorm Harry opened his curtains in hopes to find someone he could ask for help. Instead, he found Riddle rummaging through his truck, his wand the only light in the room. 

"Riddle?" Riddle looked over as Harry beckoned the Slytherin over. Riddle looked curious as he made his way over to Harry bed, smirking when he spotted Orion in Harry's bed.

"It's not what you're thinking," Embarrassed Harry spoke before Riddle could, "When I woke up he was already here."

"I don't doubt that." Harry watched as Riddle's smirk faltered as he glanced at Orion, "It seems Orion has grown attached to you. Trusts you even."

"What's that supposed to mean? We are just friends." Harry was quickly becoming annoyed at Riddle and cursed his luck that he had to deal with Riddle so early in the morning.

"Orion has always maintained a certain distance from his fellow housemates. I might be the only one who understands, even still he would not let down his guard to display such a weakened state. So, to see him like this is unusual, to say the least."

"If you know him so well then tell me why he would crawl into my bed." Harry was reminded why he had been avoiding Riddle for the last month. The continuous remarks that he was better and knew more than Harry had grown tedious, especially when Harry already knew Riddle was stronger than him.

"He must have woken up, maybe scared or worried, and crawled into your bed looking for comfort."

Harry looked down at Orion. He reached out to stroke Orion's hair, wondering if he had a little brother if it would be like this. Orion looked so childlike that Harry wanted to know what had disturbed Orion so much that he had sought out Harry in the middle of the night. And if it was something he could help with he wanted to help his friend.

"So how long will you be calling me Riddle, Hadrian?"

"What?" Harry looked up, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"You've begun calling the other Slytherins by their first names. Only I am still addressed by Riddle."

Harry blinked. It was true he had been avoiding calling Riddle by his first name. It reminded him too much of his second year and the friend he spilt all of his secrets too. Even the ones about the Dursley's and a cupboard. Maybe that was why it hurt so much to even think of Riddle as Tom.

"I'm sorry?"

Riddle laughed, "You truly are very strange."

Harry frowned, confused.

"Most would trip over themselves at the chance to be on a first name basis with me. You, on the other hand, seemed like you loathed me at first. And now I find that you no longer hate me, you just don't know how to act around me."

Harry cringed, Riddle had definitely seen through his poor attempt at hiding his hatred, but he wasn't completely correct.

Harry still held a deep hatred for Voldemort, the man who had murdered his parents and stolen his childhood. But the person in front of him, Riddle, confused him. This boy acted human, distant, but any anger Riddle felt could easily be justified and was usually aimed against Dumbledore. Harry was also left confused by Death. If Riddle was born to become a dark lord then could he really change the future?

"However, I suppose that it doesn't matter what you call me," Harry was brought back to the conversation, "You are already in my inner circle."

Harry choked on air, "Inner circle?"

Riddle looked smug at Harry's shock, "The others, even Orion have opened up to you, trust you, in such a short time. It would be foolish not to promote you. I have also noticed your strength. You are truly worthy to be invited into my inner circle."

Harry nodded, now understanding why Riddle had even begun the conversation, "Is that why you want me to call you Tom? So that others know my position."

Riddle did not respond immediately, he looked startled that Harry had so easily figured out his intentions, but he also looked fascinated.

"Yes. It would be the fastest way for others to realize you are favoured."

"What about Marvolo?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes and Harry rushed to explain himself, "I heard that you don't care much for your first name."

"It is _common_," Riddle sneered, "However in a few years, it will be a name on the lips of the wealthy and known to all. It will be spoken with reverence and awe. Tom will no longer be a common name it will one with power."

Harry didn't answer Riddles mini tirade, however, Riddle took his silence as agreement.

"From now on you will call me Tom." Riddle spoke curtly leaving no room for argument, "You should also close your curtains, the others will awaken soon and I'm sure Orion does not wish to be seen like that."

Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Riddle's retreating back and settled with closing his curtains roughly. Huffing, Harry glanced down at Orion once more who shifted his body nearer towards Harry's warmth. He smiled relaxing back into his bed.

"Orion, I know you are awake."

Black eyes fluttered opened, as Orion's cheeks pinkened.

"Sorry,"

Harry didn't respond. His gaze transfixed, frozen, by what he saw in those obsidian irises.

~

_"Master, are you sure this will work?"_ Sérieux hissed.

Harry watched as an older version of himself gazed out a window looking down at the expansive grounds below. Deer grazed quietly until they were disturbed by a white peacock being chased by a colourful male in hopes of mating.

_"It's the only choice,_" Harry's older self spoke softly a tremble in his voice, _"Death was correct, time is a mystery and we can not predict how it works. If I had known, I wouldn't have fallen in love, I would have run away."_ He sounded bitter as he turned away from the window.

_"Take me with you Master,_" Sérieux begged and Harry wore a mournful expression, raising a hand to scratch at Sérieux's triangle head.

_"I'm sorry, Sérieux. I do not wish to leave you behind either, but I'm more worried about him. Once I'm gone he'll change and I'll need you to finish my last order. Once I am gone you will be the only one he can trust."_

"_Master,_" Sérieux protested.

_"No! This is final._" Harry watched as his other self blinked back tears.

The snake stayed silent.

A knock at the door revealed an older Abraxas, dressed in wizengamot robes and hair tied up in a ponytail. "Are you almost ready? The portkey is ready."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Abraxas. I'll send souvenirs from Albania."

Abraxas scoffed, "Still don't know why you are going. There's nothing there."

Harry gave a sad smile, "There is a wise wizard who specializes in obscure magic. He might be able to help in the cause."

Abraxas sighed, "Well, don't be gone too long. You know how Tom gets. He's easily angered if you are not there to stop him."

Harry laughed, "That's your job now."

"No way. I am not going to hit our lord if he says something stupid, he'll kill me." Abraxas pouted crossing his arms.

"When's your marriage?" Harry a smile still on his face.

"Don't worry. It's not until next spring. You won't miss it."

"I'm glad."

"Hadrian Noir! Get your arse over here you'll miss the Portkey!" Orion hollered from somewhere.

"Come on, let's go, Orion will skin me if make you late."

Abraxas turned but Harry grabbed his arm, "Don't forget to feed Sérieux. And please take of Tom."

Abraxas smiled not noticing the urgency in Harry's voice. "I promise."

"Hadrian! I swear-" Orion's voice was cut off by something.

Harry nodded and they both exited the room.

~

Harry detached himself from Orion once the vision had finished. So many questions swirled around his brain but they had to wait for later.

"What was that?" Harry's voice was quiet but held such a serious tone that Orion began to fidget. 

Harry searched for his wand never looking away from Orion, if what he saw was true then Orion knew he could speak Parseltongue. That he was definitely hiding things. He worried what else Orion had seen.

"Please don't freak out," Orion begged, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

"Then tell me what was what I just saw?" Harry hated speaking so harshly to Orion and he really did not want to obliviate his friend. But he could not let Riddle find out the real reason he was here.

"Okay." Orion grimaced but nodded. "I'm a seer."

Harry blinked then scoffed. He recalled how crazy Trelawny had been. And the few true predictions she gave had never been as clear as what he had witnessed in Orion's mind. They were bad poetry at best.

"It's true. I sometimes get glimpses into the future or the past. It's always been a family gift."

"All seers I've met or heard about don't receive visions like that. They just end up spewing confusing lines that may or may not come true."

But there could be no other answer. What he had seen clearly had yet to happen and it worried him. Who was this person he loved? Why was he leaving that person along with Sérieux in the past while he returned to the future? And if he was returning to the future did he change the future for the better or did he fail?

A crawling feeling of doubt made Harry think that he had somehow failed.

Orion nodded, "Yes some. There are different kinds of seers. Some speak prophecies, those confusing lines you spoke about, and others actually see visions from someone's future or their past. Seers can sometimes also see creatures that others can not and are always highly sensitive to magic. Most don't realize this because seers try to keep their gift a secret."

"And what do you do with what you see?"

Orion avoided eye contact. "I have a journal that I write down my visions or tell my mother. But most of the time they are just small things like, which book Theo will be reading next. Who Avery is going to be cursed by because of something he did. Or what Slughorn will teach in his next lesson."

"But this one wasn't like that?"

Orion shook his head, "It seems normal. I mean, we all had graduated and you were going on a trip. Nothing was wrong with it but I was afraid. Like I didn't want you to go on that trip. I also felt whatever you and Sérieux spoke about could answer why I was so afraid."

"So you know." Harry frowned.

"About you speaking parsel-" Harry covered Orion's mouth. They had been speaking quietly but he had not yet placed a silencing spell over his bed and this was one secret he wasn't ready for it to be exposed yet.

"You can't tell anyone, Orion. Promise me."

Orion nodded and Harry released him. "I promise as long as you do not tell anyone I am a seer."

"Since you promised I'll trust you and you can trust me. Your secret is safe with me." Harry smiled at Orion finally relaxing. If it was anyone else he would be worried but this was Orion. Sirius' father.

"Is the vision the reason why you came into my bed?"

Orion nodded, "I was afraid you would disappear. I just wanted to make sure you were still here."

"Was this the first time you have seen something about me?" Harry shifted, relaxing in a manner that showed he was no longer mad at Orion.

Orion fiddled with his hands, "Well, yes. But before I couldn't see anything. It was like you didn't have a future. Just darkness. It caught my attention because I had never seen anything like it before. Even if I don't see something right away I can still see lines that are the different paths someone can take, lighting the way."

Harry blinked, now confused as Orion rambled on. He wondered if Orion seeing his future now had to do anything with his change in plans. Thankfully, Orion had not seen anything else and had not seen anything related to Death.

"Sorry, I know it doesn't make sense. But I never had to explain my abilities to someone who wasn't a seer."

"What about Riddle? Doesn't he know?" Riddle's early actions had made it clear that he knew something about Orion.

"Uh, yeah. He is the only one though."

The conversation sputtered out leaving only silence. Orion watching Harry as he twirled his wand until Orion's stomach broke the silence by letting out a loud grumble making the duo grin.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked and Orion quickly agreed.

~

They didn't make it to the great hall. In the dungeons, they came across an irate Slughorn and an annoyed Dumbledore. Harry interested in what Dumbledore had said to make Slughorn so angry hid himself and Orion in an alcove so that neither professor could see them, raising a finger to his lips to single to Orion to stay silent.

"I do not want to hear it, Albus," the portly man looked comical as he tried to make his point by crossing his arms over his bulbous stomach.

"Horace, I know he is your student but you must open your eyes, I have received multiple complaints of him cursing and bullying other students. You can't expect me to turn a blind eye when my students are hurt."

Slughorn scoffed, "That is just your bias. Albus, it has already been five years and you have always been the only who to speak badly about Tom. I think you are just angry because of those howlers you received."

"This is not about those silly howlers, Horce, they had no truth to them. But I have heard whispers of an illegal organization that sounds very similar to the one Grindlewald created as a boy."

Harry watched as Slughorn turned a scarlet colour than to a purplish hue. It was clear Dumbledore had received enough complaint publicly and privately that he was finally moving.

"You believe that Tom, a muggle-born, is planning to join Grindlewald or is trying himself to eradicate other muggle-borns? Are you insane, Albus! That is a very serious accusation, I hope you are not just saying these things because of gossip that you hear?"

"It is true however that Grindlewald is nearing, this forces growing stronger as he forces his way towards Europe. It would be simple for him to send someone, a spy, to convert children and their parents to join his cause. Then where would we be? Betrayed by those we trusted."

Harry tugged on Orion, pulling them out into the open. He'd heard all he needed and was sure that the longer they hide the more chances Dumbledore could spot them.

"Sorry Professors we didn't mean to interrupt," Harry spoke politely not exposing the fact that they had been eavesdropping.

Slughorn relaxed his jovial self returning, "Oh, Hadrian! No problem."

Harry ignored Slughorn to study Dumbledore. He also wore a slight smile and if one had not been looking they would have missed how Dumbledore's did not reach his eyes, missing their twinkle. for which harr was grateful for. Harry also noticed how Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at Orion's figure. He briefly questioned why Dumbledore seemed to dislike Orion and worried that Dumbledore suspected the Black secret. However, He waved that thought away. Orion had said it was a secret that very few knew.

"We should head to breakfast. I'll see you in class professors," Harry smiled stealthily pulling Orion behind him and away from Dumbledore's view.

"Of course. I look forward to it too. You, Mr Noir, are almost as well versed in potions as Tom."

"Thank you, sir, for the compliment."

"Slughorn," Interrupted Dumbledore, "Let us finish our discussion elsewhere."

"Alright, Albus." Slughorn sighed, waving farewell to the two of them.

As the two left Orion let out a sigh of relief, "Man, I knew that he didn't care about Riddle but to accuse him of siding with Grindlewald when he is the one-"

"Orion." Harry said sharply, "Time for breakfast."

Orion nodded understanding why Harry cut him off.

~

The next few days until Halloween, felt like an eternity. And Harry was reminded of his abysmal luck during this particular Holiday.

Orion's ability brought up many questions and worries. The most prominent, did he fail in changing the future?

He had tried to summon Death a few more times to no avail but he wasn't too surprised, Death had enough on his hands. He had found though a discarded muggle paper a ghastly number depicting missing and death tolls because of the muggle war. It wasn't much better in the wizarding world. Hundreds went missing or were confirmed dead in the fight against Grindlewald.

Harry replayed the vision for the hundredth time in his mind, trying to put the pieces together. He had definitely been in Malfoy Manor and it was after they had graduated from Hogwarts. The time given by Death must have finished and Harry had made his decision. It was to return to his original time.

What Harry did not understand was why. Why did he not bring Sérieux with him? Sérieux would die without his magic strengthing the snake. It seemed inconceivable to him that he would leave the snake behind. Sure there were times he wished to wring the pest but Sérieux was still his familiar. They were bonded together for better or for worse.

Harry also wondered who he had managed to fall in love with. None of the Slytherin girls he had met were appealing to him. Many with their stuck up attitude, pounds of makeup, and heavy perfume. Others didn't even try to hide that they only wanted to marry rich. There were, of course, were some that were normal, beautiful even in Harry's eyes. But his heart did not react to any of them.

Harry had to finally admit to himself that the recipient of his love was male. Maybe it was because of his run in with Abraxas that Harry didn't mind as much as he would have used to, but he did avoid imagining who his partner could be.

He hoped, however, that if he was close enough to Riddle to be hitting him and not be cursed in return he had succeeded in something. And that he wouldn't be returning to the future with a crazed dark lord ready to kill him.

After going in circles, Harry concluded that he would not be able to answer any of his questions until he met with Death, so he put it aside for now.

Harry also mulled over Dumbledore's conversation with Slughorn, once again wondering in Merlin's name Dumbledore could be planning.

In an attempt at finding any clue to Dumbledore's plans, Harry had made a list of future events that he was sure Dumbledore would be interested in._ The Chamber of Secrets, Moaning Myrtle's death, Riddle killing his family._ Harry doubted it was any of those. There was no way Dumbledore could even suspect that any of those would come to pass.

Harry was left with the famous duel between Dumbledore and Grindlewald. And while it too did not occur for a couple of years it was logical to assume Dumbledore was trying to gain support. And the conversation he had overheard between Slughorn and Dumbledore only solidified his theory that Dumbledore's actions were related to Grindlewald.

He'd questioned Sérieux once more, asking if Dumbledore continued his nighttime meetings or had been acting suspiciously in any other way. Sérieux had confirmed that Dumbledore had indeed continued his meetings, the person who spoke French frequently visiting and had been sending more and more letters by the day. Many matching crests of influential light households in Britain. Sérieux unfortunately still had not been able to get close enough to read what the letters contained.

It frustrated Harry. He still had no clue what Dumbledore was planning for Riddle and himself. He worried that he had no clue about the event of this year. And feared that he would be stuck in the middle of Dumbledore and Riddle's fight.

"Hadrian?" Riddle called bringing Harry's attention to him across the library table. RIddle had roped Harry into a last minute study session before the Halloween feast.

"Yes?"

"What's troubling you? You have been staring at that book for a while." Riddle sighed as Harry blinked at Riddle confused that he cared, "Even Avery has noticed you have been acting strange."

Harry glance around, they were alone in a secluded corner of the library, the closest student was a Ravenclaw buried in a book about Herbology. Harry paused, Ravenclaws always had a book with them, it was nothing unusual, however, Harry recognized the Ravenclaw.

He would never forget that face. It was the Ravenclaw Harry had witnessed Riddle sleep with a month prior and had since been plagued by the vision of their bodies grinding against each other. As if he felt Harry's stare the Ravenclaw glanced up allowing Harry to peak in his mind.

_It seemed the Ravenclaw should learn occulmency,_ Harry thought.

"That Ravenclaw behind us is stalking you." Harry stayed quietly.

Riddle blinked confused but he stealthily looked behind him.

"I see," Harry suspected Riddle also entered the Ravenclaw's mind, "but that is not what has been bothering you, is it."

Harry sighed, "it's nothing really. Just Dumbledore."

"Has he been causing more problems?" Riddle ground his teeth together.

"No. I'm just worried about what he could be planning next."

"He won't try anything since he still believes you to be under his potion."

"Yes, but-"

"No. I will not allow you to attract Dumbledore attention."

Harry scoffed, "I don't have to do anything. He already stalks me like your Ravenclaw."

"And I don't want him to do anything more."

"So you want me to stay in the Slytherin dungeons? Wouldn't it just be easier for me to get closer to him and gain his trust? Like you said he still believes that the drug is working."

"I said no!" Riddle slammed his fist against the table causing Harry to flinch but he didn't back down.

"Look I know you take your responsibility to keep Slytherins safe seriously, but I can take care of myself and I am not willing to sit back and do nothing."

"You really are stubborn," Riddle muttered.

Harry grinned.

"But you must tell me what you plan."

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes at Riddle's antics. It was no wonder Riddle became a Dark Lord he loved ordering others around.

  
~

"Stay the fuck away from Tom!"

"What the hell!" It seemed the Ravenclaw was now following him. He had separated from Riddle an hour before the feast in an attempt to nap and had noticed the Ravenclaw turn to follow him instead of Riddle.

He had thought nothing of it until he was alone. The Ravenclaw had quickened his pace, catching up to Harry only to push Harry into the stone wall as hard as he could, drawing his wand to point it at Harry's throat.

"Stop sticking yourself to Tom or you'll get hurt."

Harry grimaced his shoulder throbbing from the force of the push. He took a chance to take a peek into the other's mind once more. He wasn't afraid of the pathetic show of dominance but he knew the Ravenclaw wasn't fooling around. Harry saw how the boy in front of him had terrorized the boys and girls that had slept with Riddle even once and saw himself as the only one RIddle loved because he was the only that continued to sleep with Riddle.

It disgusted Harry how the longer he stayed he only saw the evil in others. The Gryffindors were just plain evil. This Ravenclaw was sick in his mind with his possessive love. And Dumbledore continued letting him down even more.

Harry's magic flared up, tired of what he saw, throwing the Ravenclaw across the hall.

"You are so pathetic. You think he will love you if you torture others. You believe you can make him yours by keeping other potential lovers away. But you are just deluding your self. Stay the fuck away from me and know this. Tom Riddle can not love. And it is impossible for him to think of you anything but a plaything he can throw away when he is bored."

Harry turned on his heels, leaving the Ravenclaw on the floor, abandoning his idea to nap as the adrenaline pumped high, heading for the feast resigning himself to the long night ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally found out Orion's secret and a lot of other things happened in this chapter that will be important later on. I am finally beginning Tom's and Harry's relationship, unfortunately, it will be a long progress so hopefully you will stay. If you believe Harry has made it into the inner circle there will be a chapter in Tom's point of view and it will explain a lot. Had to break this chapter into two because it was just too long but the next chapter contains one of my favourite characters.
> 
> Anyways, please leave your comments on the story so far. I am loving your ideas and suggestions. It sometimes even influences later chapters!


	12. Chapter 11: Halloween Parties and Talking Hats

Harry sat in the middle of the Slytherin table along with Riddle and the rest of his inner circle. He had been instructed by Riddle to make his debut as the newest member of RIddle's inner group at the Halloween feast. All students were required to attend the feast and all who knew of Slytherin's dynamics would know what Harry's change of seating meant. Unfortunately, it meant that Dumbledore also knew.

Harry fought to ignore Dumbledore's intense gaze a biscuit and fill his goblet with pumpkin juice. The Slytherin similarly eating light meals and his housemate were quiet compared to the rest of the house tables. They spoke in normal voices opposed to the shouts and boisterous laughter coming from all around them.

Harry was thankful Nott had warned him that it was best to take it easy or he wouldn't have understood their actions.

Halloween seemed to be one of the few holidays that the purebloods adored. Harry had heard whispers of Avery's older brother mailing enough bottles of liquor that many of the seventh year Slytherins were already drunk. Harry noticed those specif seventh years were abnormally quiet only a few seats away.

"They are trying to hide it from the teachers," Avery explained and evil grin on his face. Avery loved how he had the seventh years in his hands. Alcohol was apparently a great bargaining chip for favours.

Harry had also been told that Lestrange's older sister had also convinced the elves to make a separate mini feast that would be set up after the main feast finished. It would be then that the Slytherins would let down their guard and enjoy themselves.

Harry refilled his glass with pumpkin juice, looking up as the hall slowly quieted to listen to Headmaster Dippet's speech.

"My dear students," The headmaster raised his glass to his audience, "The year has just started but I have already heard of many talented wizards among us. You have worked hard and deserve this reward. Now I'm sure many of you have stuffed yourself like I have and are tired and others have yet to begin your festivities," Harry was sure he saw Dippet wink in their direction, "so I now dismiss you! Good night and happy All Hallows' eve!"

Chatter and laughter once again filled the hall only this time the Slytherins left one by one.

"Come on Hadrian!" Orion's eyes shone as he dragged Harry towards the dungeons, "we have to hurry Marcus might already be there!"

"Marcus?"

"Yeah he's in Hufflepuff and will be joining us. Yaxley and Parkinson swore that they will beat him in at least one card game. I can't wait to see their faces when they are broke by the end of the night!"

"A Hufflepuff will be coming? Are other houses invited?"

"Yeah, if they are part of the Knights or family members. They already have the password so it's fine. Now hurry up!"

Harry was sure Orion was trying to dislocate his shoulder as he was dragged hurridly to the Slytherin common room.

"Aeternus," Orion hurriedly spoke.

The wall opened and Harry stepped into a room thrumming with music and loud chatter. It was definitely a strange experience compared to the usual quiet and stuffy common room.

"Over there!" Orion pointed towards a table in the back of the room and made his way through the crowd of people. Harry followed.

Nott stood to the side watching closely as Abraxas, Lestrange, Percy Parkinson, and Corvus Yaxley faced off against what looked to be a first year.

"Hey guys!" Orion said pulling up a chair.

Yaxley grunted, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Your late 'Ry!" The first year giggled as Parkinson was the first to fold and lay down his cards.

"Is that Marcus?" Harry question Nott.

"I know." Theo chuckled at Harry's look of confusion, "He's actually a third year and no one's been able to beat him so far."

"That's not true," the boy, Marcus, spoke up. His voice still high from not going through puberty yet, "Theo has beaten me before."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Theo making the boy roll his eyes, "Sometimes I win sometimes I lose."

"What about Riddle?"

"Oh, Him too. We only played one game though so who knows I might be able to beat him," Marcus looked up at Harry as Yaxley and Lestrange both folded, "You're Hadrian, right? I've heard a lot about you from 'Ry and Lestrange."

"I'm dealing this time!" Yaxley grumbled grabbing the deck of cards, Marcus only shrugging and turning back to Harry.

"Do you wish to play?"

"No thank you." Harry shook his head making Marcus laugh.

"I'll go easy on you,"

"Go easy on me!" Lestrange grumbled.

"Still no, but how did you get so good?"

"My father owns a casino in America. The only reason I didn't go to Ilvermorny was because my mother insisted the only school good enough was Hogwarts."

Harry listened closer as Marcus spoke and could hear as he sometimes slipped into a soft accent but Harry assumed Marcus had spent enough time at Hogwarts to lose his accent.

"I see," Harry now felt sorry for the Slytherins playing Marcus he doubted they would ever be able to win.

Marcus turned back to the table as a new game officially started, allowing Harry to glance around the room. The music had been turned up as people began to dance and already there were several couples snogging on various chairs and couches.

"They really go out for Halloween,"

"Hmm," Theo hummed beside him, "it's a celebration of life. Remembering those who came before them. Tomorrow some will try and contact their loved ones."

"What about you?" Harry wondered if he tried to contact his parents if they would answer.

"Sometimes it's better if they are dead." And Harry didn't ask anymore, he could understand that Theo might have skeletons in his closet.

As the party commenced Harry wandered over to the snacks, his stomach begging for more food. He found Riddle sporting a glass of what appeared to be wine, his eyes examining the room closely.

"Hey Rid-Tom," Harry coughed over his mistake thankfully Riddle did not comment.

"Are you having fun, Hadrian?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose. I met Marcus and I can see why he is well liked."

"Yes, Marcus Wright. He was a surprise. The Slytherins were just warming up to me when a first year stumbled into our common rooms and showed the purebloods why exactly Half-bloods are necessary."

"Oh?"

Riddle held a mirth in his eyes, holding back a smile.

"Oh yes. I believe it was close to Christmas and the Kings battle was to begin in a few days suddenly a Hufflepuff literally fell through the ceiling. He immediately had almost thirty wands pointed at him but he just got up and introduced himself without any fear of bearing cursed. Once the Slytherins found out he was a half-blood many started to curse and thought about just oblivating him or practising some of their darker spells, but he bet his freedom with a game of cards."

Harry scoffed and Riddle finally smiled. "Yes, they were hesitant but he wandlessly conjured a table and a deck of cards. Quiet astonishing and left many of the Slytherins speechless. He sat waiting for someone to join him until a few did and began playing. It was refreshing. They lost one by one, everyone in the room eventually admitting defeat. Then it was my turn. I, of course, beat him,"

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes.

Riddle ignored Harry interruption, "Once I beat him, he kneeled before me and declared his loyalty. He became my first follower."

Harry choked on the piece of bread he had just stuffed his face with.

"What!"

"It seemed he rather follow a half-blood than a pureblood. It was only thanks to him in my circle that any of the purebloods began to warm up to muggle-borns and muggle ways. His father also seems to also be a politician."

Harry couldn't believe Marcus was only a third year and this had all happened in his first year. But Harry supposed having someone from the house of loyalty must have helped Riddle immensely.

_To know yourself is to know others_   
_To hide your self is to be wicked_   
_To those who believe they can trick me_   
_Come and Place me on your head!_

_I like to play _   
_I like to joke_   
_But I like to make you red the most_   
_Only the brave and stupid will put me on_   
_Since I'll spew your darkest secret to your friends_

Harry's attention was grabbed by a hat that had been pulled out and now sat in the middle of the room on a stool it reminded him of the sorting hat. It even had its own song.

"What is that?" Harry gestured to the hat.

"Ah, it's a hat spelled to tell others an embarrassing secret of yours. It's quite fun and you needn't worry it won't say anything serious."

Harry frowned content to watch others.

"Come on Goyle! Your up first!" Someone Harry did not recognize cheered.

"Why me?" Goyle, presumably, pouted.

"Cause you got out of it last time. You made Carrow go instead."

"Yeah and we got a good one. Carrow afraid of his little sister and lollipops!"

"Hey! You experience her teeth in your leg, Then you won't be laughing."

Several people had joined in the conversation, the crowd ending up chanting, "Goyle! Goyle!" Until Goyle finally sat on the stool looking very uncomfortable.

_Ah! my first victim! Goody! Now let's see what in this puny mind!"_

The hat fell silent before the slit for its mouth smiled.

"I_ know what this one fears! Being fat, like his aunt! Maybe he should cut back on those sweets then!"_

The room laughed at Goyle took off the hat.

"Stupid hat." He muttered but he looked around then pointed at another person, "You're next."

Harry tuned it out finding it ridiculous and stupid. Riddle had left him to speak to a few older students who were not drunk and making a fool of themselves so Harry decided to look for a seat where he could hopefully be left alone.

The only seat he found unoccupied was next to Marcus. He was surprised since he believed the boy would still be playing but maybe he got bored of winning.

"It's funny isn't," Marcus spoke when Harry sat, "To the rest of the castle, Slytherins are a bunch of stuck up purebloods who are serious about everything and never smile or have fun. But I like it here because I know their secret. Once they get comfortable Slytherins like to party!."

Harry had to agree. Almost all the Slytherins were either making a fool of themselves or laughing at those who were. None wore their pureblood masks and for once Harry saw that they were just children. Students who wanted to blow off some steam.

"You sound very mature."

Marcus grinned, "Yeah. So do you."

Harry's eyes narrowed hoping that Marcus was not another seer.

"Anyways, I hear that you are refusing to call Tom by his first name. He's getting pretty frustrated."

"I suppose I'm just not used to it."

The boy grinned, "Maybe. I just find it funny. You've been making him go crazy for the last month between passing all of his tests then avoiding him. Then you go and become close to all his followers. He doesn't understand why you don't like him but are fine with the others. He has been going around in circles trying to figure out if he's done something and trying to win you over."

"Maybe I don't like his insistent staring."

"Or maybe it's his holier than thou attitude."

Harry snickered.

"So I heard you have a snake can I met him? I've always wanted a snake but my mother hates reptiles, I can show him the best places to hunt mice."

"Sure. Maybe tomorrow, I'll have to find him first."

_~_

The party had ended barely an hour before and Harry wasn't sure if most of the Slytherin's went to sleep or have sex, so he thought it safer to stay in the common room. He wasn't the only one. Marcus had fallen asleep by the dying fire and there were still a few students finishing off the food.

Harry smiled softly as he pulled a quilted blanket over Marcus. The boy had quickly grown on him and he understood why the purebloods had to put away their bias for the boy. It didn't matter the status of his blood he was just too lovable.

He sat in the chair across from Marcus content to also fall asleep by the fire but he was joined by Riddle.

"Tom."

"Will you not being joining the others in the circle this morning?"

Harry gazed into the fire, it's embers glowing red as it tried to stay alive.

"No. You?"

"I have no reason to. There is no one I want to see."

Harry nodded content to stay in silence.

The fire crackled as the wood cracked and settled more smoke than light now coming from it.

"_Incendio."_

Harry looked at Riddle, the now roaring fire warming his legs.

"Thank you."

"It's late. If you are not joining the circle we should rest."

Harry glanced at Marcus.

"Don't worry someone will make sure he returns to his dorms."

Harry nodded but still did not move.

"Did you ever-" Harry began but trailed off just as quickly.

"Ever?"

"Nothing it's stupid." Harry stood to go to bed but Riddle caught his arm.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid."

Harry highly doubted that especially coming from Riddle.

"Did you ever put the hat on?" Harry jutted his chin at the now silent hat. It's spells worn off.

"No."

"Thought not," Harry sighed pulling himself free. "Good night Tom."

Riddle opened his mouth to say something but paused,

"Goodnight Hadrian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is one of my favourite characters to write and just in general. Next chapter is the turning point for Harry with his relationship with Tom and they become closer. See you next week!


	13. Chapter 12: Pesky Gryffindors and the Forbidden Forest

Harry counted five Gryffindors, all seventh-years, lead by the only fifth-year, Gideon Prewett, all creating a semicircle around Harry and cornering Harry at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, interrupting his walk and one of the few times Harry had any time to himself was alone.

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes at the troublesome boy growing tired of the many times the Gideon had tried to antagonize him. He had, so far, refrained from retaliating solely because he was related to Ron but it seemed today he would no longer be able to ignore Gideon and his cronies. He assumed Gideon recruiting the help of older classmates, there had to be some serious reason that had brought them together was because of something serious, but he doubted it.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry ground his teeth together. They were cowards. Even Voldemort had given him the decency to have a chance to defend himself. But they had even given him the chance to talk it out, simply stealing his wand. Harry did not want to know what they had planned for him. Harry hid his anger and his nervousness

"It seems you have enlisted the help of the older years." Harry hid his anger and his nervousness with a mask of false confidence.

"Yes," Gideon smirked. "And I have your wand."

"Don't you feel silly ganging up on someone smaller." Harry addressed the seventh years.

"No." A blonde boy spoke upstanding to the left of Gideon. The blonde boy's handsome face was ruined by the sneer he pointed at Harry. His wand was drawn to point at him. "Gideon here tells us our Head of House has been giving you a little too much attention."

Harry grimaced he didn't like how it sounded. It sounded wrong.

"So we are here today to make sure you know that as a Slytherin we, Gryffindor house, will not let you worm your way next to the great Dumbledore and try to work you evil ways around him."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. If he could have stopped Dumbledore's strange obsession with him he would have.

"You needn't worry I will gladly stay away from Dumbledore, in fact, it would be great if you told him yourself that I want nothing to do with him."

Gideon seemed to not like his answer when he threw a curse that landed Harry on his back.

"What the hell! I am unarmed, you coward!" Harry shouted. Though he knew it was futile to speak of duelling etiquette to cowards who felt it necessary to bully the weak.

"Well, you Slytherins tend to lie and worm your way out of sticky situations. I would be foolish to believe you and let you go unharmed."

Harry stood uncertain. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

A broad-shouldered, brunette girl stepped forward, "We are not here to negotiate with you. As we said, we are going to make you remember..._crucio_!"

The spell hit Harry squarely on the chest, the force of the curse knocking him off his feet. Harry rolled around the ground, biting his tongue to stop the sound of any whimpers. He had a high pain tolerance but he would not give his attackers the satisfaction of seeing any of the pain they inflicted. He couldn't believe that Gryffindors of all people were using that spell.

"I chose that one because I heard it your precious friends favourite curse," The girl cackled.

Once she had released the spell Harry tried to catch his breath. He knew as he watched as they laughed seeing him in pain, that whatever they had in store for him would not be good. He took the opportunity of their distraction to pop up and run into the forbidden forest as fast as he could.

_"Erado Vim Vitae!"_ the blonde boy shouted at his retreating form. The curse hitting Harry in the back.

Harry stumbled but continued to run. He could hear them chasing him and ran faster, deeper into the forest. He ran and ran until he tripped over a raised tree root face planting onto the soil. He didn't bother to try and stand, he could already feel a dull throbbing coming from his left ankle and when he rolled over onto his back a sharp pain shot through his leg making him grimace. Harry hated to admit it but he doubted he would be able to move or even drag himself to the castle and as Harry looked around he realized he was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Any indication of which direction the castle was a mystery. Thankfully, Harry could no longer hear any jeers or curses calling out for him.

Harry rolled over onto his back to catch his breath knowing that he was in a bad position. He was wounded, lost, and hunted by Gryffindors. He had no wand and no clue when someone would find him. Groaning in defeat he closed his eyes in order to catch his breath. He would first calm down and restrengthen his magic before he'd attempt to do anything. He didn't know what they had hit him with but it had somehow depleted most of his magic.

As he listened to the forest around him, Harry thought he heard someone call his name, far off into the distance. He wanted to believe it was Abraxas or Orion looking for him, however, it was just his imagination. It was just the wind moving through tree branches bending it before it's will. Sounding like a soft distant voice calling for him.

"Hadrian?"

Harry shot up his eyes landing on Tom Riddle of all people, before hissing in pain.

"Riddle? What are you doing here?"

Riddle dropped the sack he was carrying, kneeling down to examine Harry's ankle.

"I could ask you the same. You are quite a ways away from the castle."

"So are you," Harry grumbled.

"Hmm," Harry flinched as Riddle tapped his wound, "looks to be broken."

"No? Really?" Harry uttered sarcastically.

Riddle sat next to him. "So why are you out here wounded?"

"I believe I asked first."

Riddle glanced at his leg once more before sighing, "I am collecting ingredients for a potion. One of the ingredients can only be found in a dark moist place. Professor Slughorn kindly showed me the spot a few weeks ago and I only just had time today."

That explained the bag.

"I was chased by some Gryffindors they didn't like how Dumbledore watches me."

"I see."

"Can you help me back to the castle?"

Riddle nodded, "That would be best, you are in need of medical care. Grab onto my shoulder."

Riddle bent down his back facing Harry allowing Harry to grab onto both of his shoulders for support. Harry clutched at them when Riddle slowly stood trying to stay off his left leg and move it as little as possible. Riddle grunted as he stood but did not wobble as he carried Harry's full weight.

"We must hurry." Harry nodded agreeing with Riddle. The sun had already set and twilight was quickly darkening.

Unfortunately, Riddle couldn't travel very fast. He had to avoid rocks and trees careful not to trip and send both of them tumbling to the forest floor. More and more animals seemed to be about as the darkness awakened many of the creatures of the forest.

Riddle abruptly stopped and Harry could just make out a frown on his face with the vanishing sun.

"What is it?"

Riddle did not answer he only turned around heading to their left until Riddle once again stopped after walking for five minutes and turned to the right. This continued for some time until Harry realized what was happening.

"You're lost."

"No. I am not."

Harry giggled, "Yes, you are. The perfect Prefect Riddle is lost." He said in a sing-song tone.

Riddle growled suddenly dropping Harry. Harry yelped as he landed on his hurt ankle.

"If you do not trust me you can find your own way back to the castle" With that Riddle left him alone.

Harry stopped laughing trying to grab for Riddle.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone."

But it was no use Riddle disappeared into the darkness and trees.

"Bastard." Harry breathed as he clutched his leg. It was no longer a dull throb it felt like Riddle jabbed a hundred needles into his leg.

"Fucking bastard how dare he just leave me here." Harry cursed Riddle and wondered why he had ever decided not to kill him. Probably because he charmed Harry like all the others. Harry had let down his guard and had started to think Riddle as a good guy.

A snapping twig made him freeze and he cursed once again that he had no wand.

"Who's there?"

A dark figure app reader between two trees.

"Don't come closer!"

"It's just me,"

Riddle had fucking returned.

"Riddle? Didn't you leave?"

"Yes." Riddle held out his arms and gestured to himself, "But I came back."

Harry scoffed, "Thank Merlin."

"Would you like me to leave?" Riddle made to get up,

"No! Stay!"

"Lumos" Riddle muttered giving them enough light to see each other. "I brought some herbs that can reduce the swelling."

Harry huffed looking away from Riddle still angry at his earlier actions.

"We will have to wait till it's light out again for us to make out way back. But let's hope someone notices we are missing before then." Riddle surmised as he applied the herbs he had found.

"Give me your wand."

"I think not."

"Riddle, I can send a message to the other Slytherins so they can get a teacher. It's already November and it might snow. Even if you light a fire it might not be enough."

Riddle stares at his wand twirling it between his fingers, "Do you think you think my wand will even obey your wishes?"

"Trust me. If it doesn't work-well-light a fire."

"Trust you?" Harry jumped when Riddle threw back his head and laughed loudly, "I've already held out my hand to you Hadrian but you have not taken it. Don't think I haven't noticed how you avoid saying my name or even stay in my presence for more than ten minutes."

Harry groaned, "Why are you so hung up on this? It's just a name. Just hand over your wand-Tom!"

Riddle's wand paused its movement he watched Harry with a thoughtful gaze.

"Yes indeed. Why does it bother me that you are so close to my followers?" Riddle half spoke to himself.

Harry rolled his eyes holding out his hand, "I don't know maybe you are jealous."

"Hmm...No, I doubt it, however, I am intrigued. It could be because I've come face to face with another powerful wizard, someone almost my equal, and I find it distasteful that you lower yourself so."

"Your equal?" Harry spluttered.

The little moonlight that there was reflected a mirth in Riddle's eyes and Harry once again saw them flash maroon.

"Is it not so. You have a high amount of raw power but you are so used to pretending to be average you have even fooled yourself."

"I'm not pretending..." Harry started but was interrupted by a wand dropped into his still outstretched hand.

"I am intrigued to see how you will summon help."

Bastard.

Harry tried to cast his Patronus, his target Abraxas. But nothing happened. Harry blinked and tried again. His heartbeat quickened and he realized what had happened. He felt the familiar thrum from Riddle's wand, the Phoenix feather calling out to him, but he could no longer answer it with his magic.

"I thought so."

"It's not that," Harry breathed and Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I-I can't use my magic. It's gone. My magic is gone." Harry choked out. What was he going to do with no magic? What if it was irreversible?

Riddle's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"One of the Gryffindors hit me with a spell I've never heard before since then my magic has been weak. I thought it would return but it hasn't."

Harry was panicking missing Riddle's low growl.

"Calm down. Once we return to the castle we can figure what they did."

Harry shook his head, he had no words. The real fear of being stranded with no magic was still at the forefront of his mind, but he knew Riddle was correct, once he made it to the hospital room the matron would be able to heal his ankle and fix his magic.

"What spell were you trying to cast?" Riddle asked changing the subject.

Harry looked up, "Uh, Expecto Patronum."

"A Patronus? While an impressive feat I do not believe it would help, there are no dementors around."

Harry rolled his eyes at Riddle, "It can be used to carry a message. It will speak a message when it reaches a person or location in particular."

"I wonder, would you have called me if I wasn't stuck here with you."

_No_. "Why does it matter?"

Harry shivered as the wind around them picked up. Riddle waved his wand starting a fire.

"Like I said we are equals."

"We are not equals." Harry gritted out between his teeth.

"I see." Riddle seemed to think the conversation was over as he turned his back to Harry his face illuminated by the orange flames.

"I'm not your equal because you could kill me if you wished," Harry spoke softly half-hoping Riddle would not hear.

"But I don't." Harry looked up to see blue not red eyes looking at him. "I don't wish to kill you. I find that your power at my side is much more desirable."

Harry's heart pounded at the declaration. Riddle his mortal enemy had just stated he wanted him alive.

"But you still want me as a follower."

"Isn't better to have people that could hurt you on your side instead of as an enemy."

They drifted off into silence. Harry lost in thought. It was getting harder and harder to see Riddle, glancing at his companion, as Voldemort. They were so different and it frustrated him that Riddle had so successfully succeeded in getting Harry to lower his guard. It also brought an important question. If Voldemort had ever given him a chance to leave and stay out of the war would Harry have taken it?

He'd always seen the war as his duty as something only he could finish. But now? Now he knew that those feelings were just Dumbledore's manipulations. Harry wondered if his parents were alive if they would have wanted him to fight. He believed, hoped they would have waited till he was an adult before allowing him to make a decision.

"Hadrian?"

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when Riddle shook him.

"What?"

"You're shivering. Come closer to the fire."

Harry blinked realizing that he was indeed cold. The wind had picked, the trees around them violently shaking. Harry could no longer see the moon, obscured by clouds he assumed.

"It will rain soon."

"Hopefully someone will come soon," Harry whispered inching closer to the fire until he was practically on top of it. He curled around himself trying trap as much warmth as he could. Riddle sat next to him his wand sustaining the fire but it didn't do much. Harry body shook as a clap of thunder shattered the forest silence.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, Riddle pulling him to his chest.

"It is cold but you shouldn't be this effect. Your skin is ice cold."

Harry let out a whimper. Riddle's body was abnormally warm and all Harry wished to do was sink into the warmth.

"I think it because my magic is gone."

Riddle's tightened his grip. Bony fingers whitening. Harry closed his eyes content to listen to Riddle's heart beating.

~

Harry awoke to someone carrying him. He blinked the water out of his eyes, it seemed the sky had finally opened to release its contents.

"Tom?"

"Yes," Riddle readjusted Harry so he had a better hold on him.

"Did you find your way back."

Riddle looked at something ahead of them, "Not quite."

Harry turned his head spotting a blurry figure leading the way.

"Who is that?"

Harry noticed Riddle grimace, "Potter."

Harry blinked before looking back at the figure before closing his eyes once more. The next thing he knew was being gently laid onto a warm hospital bed, and unfamiliar witch fussing over him, her wand scanning him various times.

"Poor boy. He's frozen to the bone."

"He's also been cursed. Something might be blocking his magic.

"Oh my. Despicable."

Harry awoke once again to bright sunlight and Riddle sitting next to him reading a book.

"What happened?"

Riddle closed his book.

"You should be thankful. Henry Potter apparently overheard the Gryffindors bragging about what they did so he immediately informed a teacher. They were interrogated and when they mentioned that you had run into the forest Potter joined in the search. He was the one to find us and brought us back to the castle."

Harry nodded.

"The headmaster also found out the curse they cast on you. It was a dark one." Riddle scoffed, "But you should be able to use your magic again."

Harry closed his eyes and it was true. Magic pooled in his stomach he smiled.

"Why are you still here?"

"Keeping the others from disturbing you. Though I suppose they can come in. The headmaster wanted to be informed when you wake up. He will want to speak to you before anyone else."

Harry nodded, "Could you stay."

Riddle nodded, "I'll go get them."

The headmaster, followed by Dumbeldore and Slughorn entered. They paused standing at the foot of his bed while riddle returned to his chair at his side.

"Hadrian please explain what happened."

And Harry did, recounting the previous day, starting from how he had been surrounded by the group of Gryffindors and how they had immediately taken his wand to how Riddle-Tom had found him.

Headmaster Dippet and Slughorn exchanged glances but Dumbledore spoke up,

"My boy, you do know that if what you say is true that they may face expulsion. I doubt you want to ruin so many of their lives. Especially those who are about to graduate, they will not be able to hold jobs or enter their desired field of work."

"Excuse me?" Harry was flabbergasted. "What I said was the truth. Just check their wands, I doubt they are smart enough to erase their wands. And I sincerely hope that they are punished I lost my magic for a night and one of them even an Unforgivable curse on me! If it was me casting it on one of your precious Gryffindors, if I was in Gryffindor you would be insisting on expulsion even Azkaban!"

By now Harry was shouting, his newly returned and unstable magic swirled around him ready to strikeout. Riddle laid a hand on his shoulder, his own magic dispelling Harry's magic.

"Professor it is obvious that Hadrian is destressed. Besides, I am unsure why you are accusing him of lying. Your Gryffindors have already confessed."

Harry let out a deep breath noticing Dumbledore's disappointed look.

"Forgive me. Professor Dumbledore does have a point," Harry spoke to the headmaster hoping he could somehow trick Dumbledore, "I don't want all of them to be expelled. Just-just some detentions, they probably didn't want to hurt me, really, and were just dragged along. I'll let you make your own decision but the one who cast the Unforgivable curse and blocked my magic please don't let them go."

The headmaster nodded and Dumbledore relaxed.

"Don't worry Mr Noir," Slughorn hand pat his back in encouragement. "We will not let you insulted and give you justice.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry was thankful when he finished his statement and Dumbledore finally left.

"Care to explain why you didn't get them all expelled when they deserved it."

"Because," Harry waved his hand about, "I am supposed to be under Dumbledore's potion remember."

"I do." Riddle sat eying him carefully,

"I'm just glad it's over. Hopefully, they'll learn and leave me alone."

Riddle chuckled, "Doubtful. They will most like want revenge for what you have done to their classmates."

Harry smiled, "Are you not going to enact your own revenge?"

"Riddle grinned, "Maybe."  
  


"It's Harry."

Riddle looked at Harry in confusion making Harry smile.

"You want me to call you Tom, I'm only returning the favour. My friends and family have always called me Harry. Think of it as thanks for finding me in the forest."

Tom nodded returning Harry's smile, "Harry then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I completely love this chapter but the next chapter is from Riddle's point of view!! Don't forget to leaves kudos and comment.


	14. Chapter 13: With the Stranger Comes an Unwanted Feeling

Tom Marvolo Riddle, _how he hated his muggle name,_ expected his fifth year at Hogwarts to be normal. He now held the title of King, was finally someone who was respected and feared by his fellow Slytherins. His reign had already lasted for two years and he had finally eliminated all those who had opposed him. So when he boarded the train he relaxed with the knowledge that everything still seemed normal and he was content to believe that his assumptions were correct. What he had not expected was to be met by a pair of eerily familiar green eyes waiting for him by the carriages.

Tom was startled by those eyes reminding him of the killing curse. The spell, Avada Kedavra, he had only begun to dare to use experimenting with on animals only this summer and now carried a secret hope to turn his wand to one of the many pathetic humans that were around him. He enjoyed imagining killing any of the other children at the orphanage.

Tom studied the boy, looking for any clues that could tell him anything more about the stranger in front of him. The boy appeared normal, besides his eyes, the only thing unusual was a pale scar in the shape of a lightning bolt located on his forehead. Tom guessed that the boy had gained the scar when he was little, as a baby maybe, but he paid little attention to it and once again Tom was drawn to the eyes that only spoke of death. Their colour seemed to glow and Tom wondered what had to happen in order for someone to receive such a deadly colour.

Tom was slightly disappointed when those eyes had turned away from his but knew he'd have plenty of time to figure out the mystery of those _eyes_. Abraxas quickly informed Tom of all he knew of the new transfer student on the ride up to the castle. Homeschooled. Half-blood. All his family dead. And was as Slytherin as any of them. He even owned a pet snake. Tom listened intently, making a note to keep an eye on the boy no matter which house he was sorted into. The Slytherins that sat around him were all apart of his inner circle and his loyal Knights of Walpurgis and they were also already beginning to warm up to the new students. They had begun to accept Hadrian as one of their own and it would be foolish if Tom ignored the possible threat.

So when the boy entered the Great Hall along with the first years he made his first attempt to enter this stranger's mind, hoping to find out his intentions, anything. Unfortunately, he was met by a thick stone wall and no matter how hard he pushed the wall wouldn't budge. He quickly gave up the futile attempt after a few pushes. The boy had a solid grasp on occlumency his proficiency on par with him. It only made him more intrigued.

He wasn't surprised when the boy was sorted into Slytherin. It was where the boy belonged and where he would thrive. Tom watched as the transfer was greeted by his peers. It was time for his introduction.

"So you are Hadrian Noir, Abraxas has told me much about you." 

The boy blinked at him, just watching him for a few seconds and Tom had an unnerving feeling that the boy could see behind his mask. That somehow the boy could see what he was planning.

"And you must be Tom Riddle. It's nice to meet you."

Tom had been planning to hold off his investigation until the Slytherins had interacted with their new peer and had the chance to personally observe how the boy acted around his new housemates, but the temptation had been too much.

He had known the boy, Hadrian, had brought a pet snake with him, but the way Hadrian had specifically ask _him_. Him of all people, if he was comfortable around snakes. It was like the boy was daring Riddle to find out his secrets even if he had no idea of Riddle's gift.

Once Tom was alone with the reptile he slowly approached it. He wasn't stupid, he had dealt with many serpents and knew that they were all proud and whimsical creatures. He did not worry, however, they were one of the few creatures who understood him so it was easy to tell that the proud animals were thrilled they could finally share their thoughts with someone. The snake had, unsurprisingly, had been delighted to speak with a speaker and had quickly opened up about his master's past. Tom had been intrigued when he found out that the snake was not just an ordinary pet but a familiar.

Hadrian Noir had also been a surprise. He'd first assumed the boy wanted to keep his past a secret but finding out that a stranger could directly speak to his familiar and possibly uncover his skeletons did not even phase him. Hadrian had stated he trusted his familiar and Tom wondered if the reptile had been as open as he had believed.

Tom wasn't worried, however. If the snake and its master wanted to hide their past so badly it only fueled Tom's curiosity, making him want to find out what the snake had actually held back. So Tom stepped back, his first step was to gain Hadrian's trust. Tom busied himself with his plans for the mysterious Hadrian. It seemed like it would be an interesting year. He had plenty of time to figure out all of Hadrian's secrets and he had already learned a lot.

Grindlewald had killed Hadrian's family and Hadrian's core was black as coal.

~

The door slammed behind Hadrian as he made his escape from the class. The Transfiguration classroom was in stunned silence, no one in the classroom could process what had just happened. Tom glanced at Dumbledore gaging his reaction, his lips thinning to hide his cruel smile. The man was pale, sheet white, gazing at the door where Hadrian had disappeared. Behind Dumbledore, Avery and Lestrange shook, holding back their laughter.

"Professor?" Gideon, a pathetic Gryffindor broke the heavy silence and started Dumbledore out of his thoughts.

"Ah-yes, Let-let's finish," Tom couldn't believe Hadrian had actually made Dumbledore stutter. A giddy feeling bubbled up at the pit of his stomach. He might not have been the one to affect Dumbledore but he wanted to celebrate.

The class ended quickly, Dumbledore had practically pushed out his students when the bell rang. Tom turned to Abraxas once they had paused in the hallway. "Bring Hadrian to the meeting tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Abraxas wanted to inquire about his sudden decision but he knew better than to question Tom's orders.

Tom noticed a student hovering in the hallway watching Tom interact with Abraxas. He smirked. It was obvious the Ravenclaw was hesitating, wondering if Tom had forgotten his playmate over the summer, and was hoping that Tom would approach him.

He was foolish. Tom internally sneered, he had reeled him in early, taking advantage of his obsessive feelings. The Ravenclaw believed that Tom was in love with him. Consequently, the Ravenclaw was prepared to do anything for Tom to notice him.

"I see he is still hovering around you." Abraxas snickered. All the Slytherins knew Tom used all those he slept with.

"Yes." Tom handed Abraxas his bag, "I'll be back after lunch, inform the others of my orders."

Before Abraxas could respond Tom had already glided over to the Ravenclaw. Tom had spent two horrid months back at the orphanage and he was ready to let loose all his pent up anger. He also wanted to celebrate the small victory Hadrian had won for all Slytherins. Making a fool of the Great Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Lucus, it has been a while."

The boy lit up and gladly let Riddle drag him to an empty classroom. Riddle was quick to dominate the boy, rejoicing at how the year had begun and was excited to see if Hadrian would be able to pass his tests.

~

Tom rushed to the Slytherin common room all his seventh and sixth-year followers were already seated. They stood as one and bowed, "My lord."

Tom inwardly smirked, he'd never grow tired of these powerful purebloods acting subservient to him.

"You called us earlier today, my lord. Any reason?" Axel Rosier spoke.

The Rosier family was famous for their hatred for muggle-borns, half-bloods, blood traitors, and all things muggle. There had even been rumours of his family experimenting on Muggles and muggle-borns. Tom had known he would need Rosier on his side and even though Rosier had been difficult to win over when he had finally secured Axel Rosier. Surprisingly, Axel had become one of his most faithful.

Tom strode passed Rosier to seat himself at the only chair that stood out from the other plain black chairs. The seat had been made out of the blackest wood, but if one looked closer they could find a hue of red throughout. His arm rests were accented with gold as were his chair legs. It was a chair fit for a king.

He hadn't commissioned his followers to make the chair but it seemed he had gathered intelligent purebloods. He didn't have to directly state what he was aiming for, they seemed to figure out on their own that his end goal was not to solely be the minister of magic but to one day rule over as a Lord.

"Abraxas and the others will be arriving shortly," he addressed the room after they had all returned to their seats, "Abraxas will bring with him the new transfer student, Hadrian Noir. I asked you to arrive earlier to hear your opinions."

"My lord it is too soon. He has just arrived and we have no way of knowing if he is trustworthy," Yaxley said.

"He could be a spy!" A voice suggested.

"I heard he's a half-blood," a seventh year sneered and Tom lazily threw a hex at the one who spoke.

The discussion continued and Tom prepared himself to interrupt when Prince spoke up. While not part of his group, liking to keep to herself, Tom gladly allowed Prince to join his meeting when she wished. Her intelligence and genius in potions made her an asset. She was also one of the few who could keep up an intelligent conversation with him.

"You should test him if you are worried, Tom." She was also the only one besides his inner circle to call him by his name, "It is better for you to bring him in early than hide our meetings from him. He would be the only fifth-year not to be apart of your knights, and when his friends continually disappear without him he will want to investigate on his own. It would do no good he learns things from unreliable sources and is made into an enemy."

She did not have to say who this source was, they all knew and Tom was sure that if Dumbledore got ahold of Hadrian, Dumbledore would do all in his power to gain a spy in Slytherin house.

"Eileen is correct. I already plan on testing him. And if he fails a simple obliviate is all that is needed."

Only minutes later did Avery, Nott and Hadrian enter the common room.

"My Lord," Avey and Nott automatically kneeled before taking their seats.

Hadrian stayed hovering at the edge of the circle. He appeared unsure and even a little nervous, but Riddle noticed that Hadrian held no confusion. Their eyes met, and though Tom doubted he'd get anything, he once again tried entering his mind.

Tom sighed still blocked by an impenetrable wall and was forced to stop his attempts by the arrival of Abraxas and the rest of his knights.

"Hadrian Noir, you are here in front of the majority of Slytherin House to answer some questions and to prove your worth to us. Are you prepared?"

The only response Tom received was a nod, but it was enough.

"We have many questions about you Hadrian Noir, but let's start with the easiest. Why do you hate Albus Dumbledore?"

The room remained completely silent as everyone waited for Hadrian's answer. Tom wouldn't lie to himself. He was dying to know what Dumbledore had done to Hadrian to erupt such anger. His first guess would normally have been that Hadrian was a follower of Grindelwald. France had already been taken over by Grindelwald and besides most of the British dark families, the rest of the world was tricked by the mask Dumbledore.

"I can't stand his hypocrisy." Hadrian finally answered. 

Tom cocked his head, studying Hadrian. Was it really so simple? Had he seen through Dumbledore's many masks? No, it was impossible. Even he had believed, opened up, to Dumbledore at their first meeting. It was only later that he realized his mistake. There was no way the person in front of him could have pulled Dumbledore's manipulations apart in only a few days.

"From what I know, you only met Professor Dumbledore when you first arrived at Hogwarts."

Hadrian flashed him an irritatingly bright smile and made Toms blood boil with anger. He did know why it bothered him that the smile directed at him was fake.

"While it is true we only met recently I'm sure I know more about the man than you."

Someone snickered and Riddle waved for them to be quiet. Was this a confession of following Grindelwald? Truth be told he hadn't actually believed his theory to hold much truth. What person would join the murderer of their parents and godfather?

"Oh is that so?"

Hadrian nodded, "There is a woman who lives in the village that Dumbledore grew up in. She has a lot of information and many telling secrets of the Dumbledores. One being that Albus Dumbledore was once friends and very intimate with the now feared Grindelwald. Their friendship, however, turned sour and lead to the death of Professor Dumbledore's sister."

The room was thrown into chaos, for most this was new to them. Riddle exchanged glances with Rosier, they had already known about Dumbledore's love affair. Rosiers father had attended the trial of Dumbledore's father and since then had always kept an eye on the Dumbledore's and to many of the higher-ups they already knew of Dumbledore's relationship with Grindlewald. Unfortunately, their strange friendship did little to harm Dumbledore's reputation since many believed Dumbledore to be the only one able to defeat Grindelwald.

_Definitely a spy._ Tom concluded. _But whose? _If Grindelwald had sent a spy Tom wasn't too worried, he would even help Hadrian. Grindelwald held similar ideologies to him and the dark families currently surrounding him. Some even had family in Grindelwald's ranks. And Tom knew the only person Grindelwald saw as an enemy Dumbledore.

"Silence," Tom paused waiting for the room to become quiet before beginning once more, "this is news to some of us, but it does not matter. We have no way of using this to our advantage. Dumbledore will simply worm his way out with little damage."

"Moving on. Hadrian as you noticed this is not just a normal meeting with your classmates. Since you have passed my first test no one will have any objections if I ask you if you wanted to join the Knights of Walpurgis?"

Of course, no one would object. He had already made it clear that Hadrian would be joining.

"I'm sorry, but I can't join anything dangerous or potentially illegal."

"No need to worry. The knights consist of all worthy students fourth year and above. I am their current leader and our goal is to help each other to reform and reintroduce the old ways of wizards both inside and out. We do not partake in anything illegal."

Hadrian hesitated for only a moment before answering, "Alright. I accept your offer."

And Riddle finally revealed a triumph smile.

The after-party went well. Tom was content to watch Hadrian interact with the other Slytherins. Hadrian acted comfortable with his fellow fifth years, he was awkward around the girls who found his reactions funny, Hadrian also spoke to some of the older students, one, in particular, drawing Hadrian into a lengthy conversation. It seemed like Tom didn't have to worry. Hadrian was someone who was easy going and his Slytherins seemed to at least tolerate him and those who might not like him were content to stay away for now.

"You like him," Rosier observed,

"Hmm, he is interesting."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course. It is why you will be investigating him."

Rosier laughed, "Yes, my lord."

The party ended allowing Tom to finally approach Hadrian without the eyes of others. He watched the sleepy form of his newest snake.

"Am I really that interesting?" he was asked.

And before he knew it, like a magnet, his fingers brushed back a piece of Hadrian's hair.

"You do piqué my interest." He whispered.

"Orion told me something about you, Hadrian, I wonder if it's true?" Tom slipped into parseltongue. Orion had confided to him that he had been unable to any of Hadrian's future. He described it as a dark nothingness. Tom wondered if it had anything to do with the boys insanely powerful occlumency shields.

"It would be very interesting if what he said was true. The fact that I can not peer into your mind tells me you hide something and I wish to find out."

His fingers touched Hadrian's cheek, the skin beneath his fingers warmer than most. Tom knew that his actions were bordering on creepy but he was unable to stop. The sudden mystery that had been thrust into his path. He longed to be the one to uncover its secrets.

"My lord," it was was Abraxas he had returned with a thick book tucked under his arm and half confused half worried look.

"Yes?" Tom leaned back retracting his fingers from Hadrian's slumbering form. Abraxas would worry about his obsession with the new student.

"Is he asleep?" Abraxas gestured towards Hadrian.

"Yes. You needn't worry, you may speak freely."

"My lord the book you wanted has arrived."

Abraxas held out _Blood: History of Blood and Rituals__._

"You must be careful my lord. This book is even forbidden in our circles. Please promise you won't go through with this ritual." Abraxas sounded scared, his brows creasing in worry.

Tom glanced down at the book and sighed. He wasn't stupid enough to endanger his life with this ritual.

"Don't worry, Abraxas."

"Of course. I only meant that if you do attempt not to try alone."

Tom held back a sigh.

"Abraxas while I do wish to find my family it does not mean I am willing to sacrifice my life for those who do not even know I exist."

"Now," Tom stood returning the book to Abraxas for the moment, "it is time for bed."

Tom slid an arm under Hadrian's knees and his other under his back. Hadrian was much lighter than he expected to make it easy for him to carry his form back to their dorms, Abraxas trailing behind him.

~

For the next week, Tom kept his distance from Hadrian. Tom didn't regret inviting Hadrian into his fold so soon, he instinctively knew that Hadrian was someone who couldn't stay out of trouble whether he wanted to or not. He also knew that Hadrian would investigate anything he found suspicious. 

Instead, he settled with accompanying Hadrian's familiar Sérieux. The snake was more intelligent than other snakes he had met, suggesting a relation to a magical breed. Tom got along well with Sérieux he even grew to like the snake. They had similar personalities and thoughts.

"Master hasn't even noticed I am missing."

Tom rolled his eyes. He had been able to lower his guard with Sérieux and the only time he ever felt a smidge of annoyance was when the reptile complained about Hadrian.

"It was you who decided to run away," Tom hissed back, adding some dried ingredients to his potion. It was a very complicated potion and he would be unable to complete the final version until after the holidays.

Practising what he read made him realize why the goblins and the ministry were the only ones with readily available linage potions. Tom huffed the only indication of his frustration. He really did not wish to spend his hard-earned gold visiting the Goblins over the summer. But if the potion he was making failed he might have no other choice.

'Yes, well master was neglecting me," Séreux grumbled.

Another thing Tom had learned was Hadrian and Séreux shared a complicated relationship. They seemed to be constantly fighting and claim that they couldn't stand each other. But if either were hurt Tom was sure he would not want to be around.

Séreux tightened around his neck. "Master is coming."

Only a few seconds later the door behind him was opened and Hadrian walked through the opening.

"Is there something you wanted Hadrian?" Tom asked even though he already knew why his guest had visited by the way Hadrian's eyes immediately searched and found Séreux.

Hadrian strode across the potions classroom to sit on the other side of the table where Tom and his potion sat.

"I was looking for Séreux but it seems he has grown attached to you."

_Of course._ Tom thought. _He was easily bribed with only a few mice. Does it bother you?_

"On the other hand, I think he is just avoiding you."

"I'm sorry,"

Tom burst out laughing, his arm clutching at his side. It made sense that Séreux was Hadrian's familiar the pair were so similar.

"Don't worry. It has been a long time since I've had such fascinating company. Sérieux is fun to listen to."

"Maybe you should get your own snake."

Tom tilted his head studying Hadrian. He made an excellent point. He should look for a snake of his own. Maybe even a familiar. "Maybe."

"So what are you making?" Hadrian grumbled.

"A lineage potion."

"Don't you already know you are the heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes, but I wish to uncover if my father is still living. Unfortunately, all of my research in locating him has lead to a dead end. Even the name Marvolo has proved to be useless. So this is my last choice."

"Have you thought maybe it was your mother who was the witch?"

"Impossible. She was weak and died. If she was a witch she wouldn't have succumbed to such weakness."

"What will you do once you find your family?"

"It is none of your business."

They fell into a strained silence, Tom returning to his potion. He hated being looked down upon and he loathed pity. He would show them all his powerful origins and he would get his revenge on the father that abandoned him.

Hadrian stood suddenly breaking the silence and causing Tom to look up.

"Uh-sorry I just remembered I have some homework I still have to do."

Without waiting for a response Hadrian quickly escaped from the classroom. Tom, unbothered, once again resumed stirring his potion. He had a few more ingredients to add then he would head to the library. He doubted Hadrian had left because of urgent homework but knew stalking him was a bad idea.

Unfortunately, the potion took longer than he expected and he was unable to visit the library.

It was that damned transfers fault. Tom grumbled. He had been distracted and added the belladonna instead of unicorn hair causing the potion to become volatile. He cursed himself for allowing himself to become distracted.

"If only he'd meet my eyes," it frustrated him and he noticed how Hadrian had been avoiding direct eye contact until only a few hours previous. Hadrian had felt confident enough to suggest his mother, the pathetic woman who had died, as the witch.

Tom sneered. If on the very small chance she was a witch he would eradicate his muggle relatives so that no one would ever know. He would prove that the Slytherin line had not been tainted.

Tom was regretting not testing the newcomer earlier. He still hadn't crossed off the idea he could be a spy but he also knew at the moment Hadrian was not a danger to him Slytherins.

But he desperately wanted to see the full extent Hadrian's power. He was mediocre in his classes. He was well-liked but Hadrian always waited to write his essays and except for his first class with Professor Dumbledore completed a spell only after a few others had succeeded.

But Tom knew it was an act. He could feel the powerful shields Hadrian kept up 24/7. He watched as Hadrian struggled not to always finish first. And most of Hadrian could completely hide his magical signature. The only other person who Tom knew could hide it completely was himself. The other pureblood could only mask their power.

"My lord!" The door slammed open interrupting Tom.

"Diffindo!" Tom flew at the intruder landing a deep cut on the boy's arm. He had fortunately managed to turn away from most of the damage.

"What?" Tom growled at the Slytherin.

"My lord, Noir-Hadrian has been poisoned. He's with Abraxas in the dorms-"

Tom didn't wait to hear anything more, casting a wordless status charm behind him. He walked quickly down the dungeons hallway thankful that it would only take a minute to reach the common room.

He shouted the password pushing through the opening as soon as he could.

"Where-"

The Slytherins waiting for him all quickly pointed towards the boys' dormitory and moved aside for Tom to pass.

"Rosier fix the boy." Was Tom only comment as he hurried towards the dormitory.

Rosier would be able to heal the Slytherin he had just injured, he was more worried about Hadrian.

"Don't leave me." Hadrian's quiet and desperate voice made Tom pause at the open door. He didn't like how Hadrian sounded so weak.

Tom stepped into the room witnessing Abraxas smile as he ran his fingers through Hadrian's hair. Anger bubbled up inside of him, hating how intimate they looked.

"Abraxas don't be drawn in." He spoke in a low tone but Abraxas understood his seriousness and stepped away from Hadrian.

"Forgive me, my liege."

Tom finally got a good look at the Slytherin. Looking ill was an understatement. Hadrian panted as one hand clutched the bed sheets tightly the other twitching as if whisking to reach out for Abraxas. His cheeks were flushed in contract to the ghostly paleness colouring his body. Tom peered into Hadrian's green eyes slightly disappointed at thier dull cloudy appearance.

_No. He is our master._

Tom pulled back, shocked at what he had heard. He hadn't meant to enter the other's thoughts but it seemed that whatever poison he had ingested had messed his thoughts so much that Tom could glean his surface thoughts. In fact, Hadrian was practically shouting his thoughts at Tom.

"Where is his wand?" He asked drawing his own wand from his robes. He would have to act fast. Something was seriously wrong with Hadrian.

"With me." Abraxas showed him the wand but Tom barely spared it a glance.

"Keep it with you," Tom said as he casting a popular spell used by healers his wand glowing red before quickly disappearing. It was a safe and legal spell that all healers were taught to use on patients who regressed so far into their mind that they were unable to control their magic.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes before letting out a low growl. Tom's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed that Hadrian had felt the shield Tom had cast on Hadrian blocking Hadrian's magic from attacking Him or Abraxas. 

"Uh my lord? Maybe you should step back," Orion suggested.

"Hmm..." Riddle did not move ignoring Orion, instead, he stretched out his hand to touch Hadrian's cheek. It was cold and clammy, unlike its usual warm self.

_Master._

Hadrian called out again and Tom wondered who he saw as his master.

Hadrian waste no time, sharp teeth clamped down on Tom's hand. His teeth tightening so he could draw blood.

Tom watched him with interest though he made his face seem bored. He wanted to smile it seemed that Hadrian would fight him even under a potion. He was seen as a threat an enemy and Tom desperately want to know what he had done.

"I will have to knock him out. Otherwise, he won't allow me to work."

"Of course," Orion agreed. Abraxas stayed silent overcome with worry. Tom didn't like how they hadn't gotten so close.

Hadrian seemed to understand their conversation, beginning to squirm.

"_Sleep_," Tom uttered in parseltongue embedding magic in his voice, Hadrian's movement immediately ceasing as the boy slumped into the bed.

Tom frowned, what on earth Hadrian had been given, it seemed to be affecting Hadrian more and more as time passed.

Moving quickly now that Hadrian could no longer interfere Tom cast a variation of another popular healer spell. It would check Hadrian for any foreign substances while also checking to see if any curses had been cast on the boy, without the need of blood. It came back clear for any harmful spells or curses but he found a potion.

It just had to be a rare poison.

Tom took a second look at the results, the Healer spell created a paper cursive writing forming the poison affecting Hadrian. Tom recognized it, he had read it in one of the potion books Eileen had given him. But the book had stated it was very difficult, very rare, and highly illegal.

It hadn't stopped him from creating the potion and its antidote. He almost laughed at his good luck.

Now that Tom knew what Hadrian ingested. Tom stood, intending to return to the potion classroom and begin the antidote. He noticed a cut on Hadrian's hand that appeared to be from a ritual. Curious about what ritual Hadrian would do he picked up the wounded hand. As he examined it he was unable to find out exactly which ritual Hadrian had performed. It frustrated him because he guessed the ritual had a hand in the potions accelerated symptoms.

Putting it to the back of his mind Tom hurried to his trunk pulling out a smaller trunk that was heavily protected by runes, curses, parselmagic, and spells he had invented. The small trunk contained all of the potions he made and had saved. They ranged from healing to a variety of poisons even a few potions he had invented, most to cause immense pain.

He unlocked it and pulled out the antidote Hadrian would need. He was glad he had not gotten rid of the antidote or the potion itself. He had debated in the past if it was worth it for him to keep them. He was someone who would rather have people follow him on their own, not under the influence of potions or spells. But he had kept it on the slim chance he decided to use it.

The returned to Hadrian's side, both Orion and Abraxas still watching him carefully but knowing it was best to stay out of the way.

"Abraxas, make sure he drinks this," Tom ordered handing the vial over the Abraxas. As Abraxas stepped over towards Hadrian. Tom once again waved his wand over the slumbering form of the boy, he found nothing else unusual just a high fever. He summoned over a pepper up potion.

"Give him this."

~

Hadrian vitals quickly steadied. Abraxas and Orion along with the rest of his fellow fifth years had all gone to bed hours ago, leaving Tom to read by himself as he waited for Hadrian to awake. He was reading the book Abraxas had given him.

It was a book about how blood could be used in rituals and suggested how certain magic mixed with blood could enhance certain rituals. Tom suspected it was talking about parseltongue or other genetic traits that were passed down by blood. It had been written by a Malfoy a few hundred years ago and had even been published and distributed but had been quickly banned.

It was a fairly interesting book, it was eye-opening when he imagined trying several rituals already and seeing how they would change. He was already aware of Abraxas' warning of not messing with these rituals. Many had died in experiments that failed, but Tom was ready to waste his life for a simple ritual.

Tom glanced at Hadrian's wounded hand. The ritual Hadrian had to have performed was either a sacrificial or summoning ritual. They both used blood to prove the identity of the caster. 

The body on the bed suddenly shifted, a low groan coming from the sheets. Tom closed his book giving all his attention Hadrian.

"Riddle?" Hadrian tried you sit up in an attempt to loon around but just as quickly collapsed back into his bed. "What time is it?"

"You're awake good. It's Sunday morning, how are you feeling?"

"Did I drink anything last night?"

Tom wanted to roll his eyes, "That is what I want to ask you. Abraxas carried you to the common room drugged and feverous. Luckily the drug itself wasn't lethal but you had a bad reaction to it."

Tom watched as Hadrian tried to remember the previous day until he suddenly stiffened. Tom hoped that he had remembered something that could lead to the culprit and decided to push Hadrian in revealing who it was.

"You could have died Hadrian," it was an exaggeration it wouldn't have killed anybody even with adverse reactions. That wasn't the point of the potion. However, it would have left Hadrian very sick and could have damaged his brain if left alone, "Do you really not remember anything from yesterday? Anything suspicious?"

"What was it? It felt like a love potion, but not quite."

"No you are correct it was not a love potion," Tom didn't bother to ask how Hadrian might know what a love potion felt like. He doubted he would like the answer, "It was a rare kind of loyalty potion. One that is only found on illegal markets, since it works by seeping into your bloodstream at a slow pace, causing the drinker believer they chose to be loyal on their own accord. And like a love potion, it makes you devoted to only one person entirely. Your every thought, action, even feelings would be only to please whoever gave you that potion."

"So why did I react so badly to it?"

Tom held up two of his fingers, "One your body was trying to fight it off. Since your magic is strong enough to fight off most potions it should have only appeared as a bad cold, hence the fever. Secondly, I noticed a slash on your wand hand," Tom's eyes followed Hadrian trying to hide his hand, "The ritual you preformed somehow caused the potion to accelerate at the same time as your body tired to violently fight it off. It a good thing Abraxas called me, while the potion isn't necessarily lethal your reaction to it could have left you at best magicless or dead."

"Now, will you tell me who it was it that almost killed one of my Slytherins?" Tom appeared relaxed but inside he was fuming. If it had been any of the other Slytherins he would also have been furious but when it came to the boy in front of him a strange and unwanted feeling formed a knot around his stomach. He wanted to inflict unimaginable pain, he was even willing to make them his first kill. He couldn't allow anyone to hurt Hadrian. No, he refused to allow them to damage his newest toy. Only he was allowed to hurt or play with this toy.

What Tom hadn't expected as he was lost in thought, imagine the many ways to torture the perpetrator was Hadrian daring to poke him before bursting out into laughter. Tom blinked in confusion, had he really been poked of all things? Poked like a chubby animal.

"Ahhggg-- What's happening!" Orion shouted behind him but Tom barely noticed. He had been about to scold Hadrian even maybe curse the boy for his rude actions he wasn't sure but as Hadrian continued to laugh, clutching his side Tom found himself trapped.

Hadrian's green eyes sparkled, appearing lighter than they usually did. Tom compared them to an emerald but he found he liked Hadrian's eyes much more than any jewel. Hadrian finally looked alive to Tom, like he had finally let go of hidden worries and was happy. In short, he looked beautiful.

Tom was speechless he had never found anyone beautiful before. Sure he knew when a person was good looking. He knew himself to be handsome. And previously he hadn't found Hadrian particularly attractive. But now Tom wanted- well he didn't know what he wanted and when Hadrian finally stopped his laughter, cut off by some unknown thing Tom flinched disappointed that he did not continue.

"So how are you feeling?" Orion sat next to Hadrian on his bed.

"I don't know. I'm used to things like that happening to me but I didn't expect anything to happen this year, or least so soon into this year."

Tom recalled his suspicion of Hadrian getting into trouble even if he wasn't aware but he still frowned. What had happened in the past that made Haddrain unfazed when he was drugged.

"What! You're used to being drugged?"

"No, but I'm used to someone out to get me."

"So, have you figured out who it was?"

"No. I didn't meet anyone strange. I did some homework, ate breakfast, went to my detention with Dumbledore-"

Hadrian cut himself off and Tom glimpsed true fear in his eyes. It angered him that a professor would do such a thing but he was the only one who would dare to. Tom did not know why Dumbledore would want such a loyal follower, Dumbledore had others ways to manipulate Hadrian if he simply wanted a spy in Slytherin. And he had a plethora of ways to enact revenge for Hadrains humiliation. Did Dumbledore also believe Hadrian to be Grindelwald's spy?

"He wouldn't? He's a teacher!"

"Tom, do you think it possible?" Orion asked a quiver in his voice.

"I can't say it isn't impossible. That man pretends to be kind when he is instead busy planning. And he is the only likely person Hadrian met." Tom confirmed their suspicions.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Hadrian's voice shook and Tom was worried he would cry. Tom did not want to see him cry. If simply his laughter gave him such weird feelings he didn't want to think of those green eyes moist from unshed tear. He shivered as he imagined it. Maybe he would enjoy it.

As he stood he remembered to return Hadrains wand. "Abraxas wished to speak to you at some point. He was very worried."

He then left in search of anything to distract him the image of Hadrians weeping form and any sadistic desires that he felt.

~

Tom was unsure why he felt so strange when his Slytherins grew closer to Hadrian. Not only had Abraxas and the others welcomed him into their circle, but Hadrian had also somehow scaled the wall Orion had erected in order to distance him from others.

When Tom found Orion sleeping soundly in the same bed as Hadrian Tom knew he had no choice but to officially recognize Hadrian as one of his inner circle. He knew that most of the Slytherins would not be surprised but it would broadcast to the rest of Hogwarts Hadrian was directly under his protection.

And he was sure that Hadrian would need it.

"So how long will you be calling me Riddle, Hadrian?"

"I'm sorry?"

Tom almost smirked at Hadrian's surprise. The thrill of wondering how long it would take Hadrian to catch on to his plan.

"You really are strange," Tom let out a soft puff of laughter. He felt like he was always laughing at Hadrian's unusual reactions.

"Most would trip over themselves at the chance to be on a first-name basis with me. You, on the other hand, seemed like you loathed me at first. Now, I find that you longer hate me you just don't know how to act around me.

Tom knew he was towing the thing. Hadrian had very quickly built a solid wall between the two of them almost as soon as they had met. And if he crossed the line Hadrian would immediately erect the wall up once more and would never lower his guard.

"However I suppose that it doesn't matter what you call me, you are already apart of my inner circle."

Tom smirked as Hadrian literally chocked, "Inner circle?"

"The others, even Orion have opened up to you, trust you, in such a short time. It would be foolish not to promote you. I have also noticed your strength. You are truly worthy to be invited into my inner circle."

"Is that why you want me to call you Tom? So that others know my position."

_There it is._ Hadrian had finally caught on. It had been longer than Tom had anticipated but much faster than any of his other idiotic followers. Tom was fascinated. It was like Hadrian could read his mind, but that was impossible.

"Yes, it would be the fastest way for others to realize that you are favoured."

"What about Marvolo?"

Tom paused. He didn't like the way the name rolled off Hadrian's tongue. No one had ever called him by that name and it didn't feel quite like it belonged to him.

"I heard that you don't care much for your first name."

Tom had a frown. While the statement was true he had never admitted it to anyone.

"It is _common_. However, in a few years, it will be a name on the lips of the wealthy and known to all. It will be spoken with reverence and awe. Tom will no longer be a simple common name it will be one with power."

"From now on you will call me Tom." Riddle spoke curtly leaving no room for argument, "You should also close your curtains, the others will awaken soon and I am sure Orion does not wish to be seen like that." Tom said noticing Orion begin to stir before leaving. Orion would need some time alone with Hadrian so that they could speak about many things.

Tom cast a simple silencing spell over Hadrian bed. He knew Orion would not want anyone to overhear their conversation.

~

Tom had been looking forward to the Halloween feast, to be finally able to claim Hadrian as his. He knew Dumbledore would immediately understand the implication of Hadrian's new seating arrangement and Tom looked forward to Dumbledore's next move. But he hadn't expected another nuisance to appear so soon.

Tom currently stood, the nearest wall his hiding place, listening to the quiet groans of the pathetic Ravenclaw Lucas. Tom had to admit he was surprised that Hadrian had figured out the boy's unhealthy obsession with himself, Tom guessed it had to do with legilimency, but he had been amazed by the powerful show of magic he had just witnessed. Tom had watched as Lucas had slipped out just after Hadrian left, so Tom followed to see just how Hadrian would deal with Lucas.

"Stay the fuck away from Tom!"

"What the hell!"

Tom had followed the voices to an abandoned hallway, noticing that Hadrian had been cornered.

"Stop sticking yourself to Tom or you'll get hurt," Tom clutched his wand holding back from flinging a cruico. He hated how his own name sounded coming out of Lucas' unworthy lips.

But Tom barely had time to blink before Lucas was thrown away from Hadrian and into the stone wall.

"You are so pathetic. You think he will love you if you torture others. You believe you can make him yours by keeping other potential lovers away but you are just deluding yourself. Stay the fuck away from me and know this, Tom Riddle can not love and it is impossible for him to think of you anything but a plaything he can throw away when he is bored."

Tom was frozen to the stop as he watched Hadrian march away, still furious. Tom's own magic flared up as it desired to catch another glimpse of the magic that could rival his own. Tom now had proof of his suspicions. Hadrian was indeed pretending, hiding the true might of his magic. Hadrian knew how Tom's thought, his feelings, his actions. He was hiding something big.

Tom was giddy. He had to have Hadrian by his side.

~

As Hadrian sat across from him, surrounded by his inner circle, Tom couldn't help but flash a triumphant smirk in Dumbledore's direction. It was risky, but Tom was able to spot the slight way Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. It was already a wonderful Halloween night.

Soon the feast ended and Tom allowed himself be pulled away to their common room where the festivities would continue. His thoughts no longer solely consumed with a specific Slytherin, he finally had Hadrian firmly in his grasp.

It irritated Tom that his gaze was suddenly grasped by Hadrian as he was pulled into the party by Orion and how he was unable to look away as Hadrian laughed along with other Slytherins conversing at the card table.

So he took his chance standing near the concession table, glass in hand, waiting for the moment Hadrian decided to escape for food. He was certain it would happen eventually.

"Hey, Rid-Tom," Tom's eye twitch but smiled instead of commenting.

"Are you having fun Hadrian?"

"I suppose. I met Marcus and I can see why he is well-liked."

Tom nodded, "Yes, Marcus Wright. He was a surprise." Another powerful half-blood. Tom thought. 

"The Slytherins were just warming up to me when a firsts year stumbled into our common rooms and showed the purebloods why exactly half-bloods are necessary."

"Oh?" Tom knew he had caught Hadrian's attention. He quiet liked Marcus and was thankful that the boy was not only useful in his rise to power but also in obtaining Hadrain's attention and hopefully trust.

So when he found Marcus and Hadrian together when the party had ended, Marcus sound asleep. Tom was sure that Marcus would be a great tool in keeping Hadrian by his side.

"Tom," Hadrian spoke quietly, mostly like in an attempt to keep from waking Marcus, but Tom still enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from the be-speckled boy.

"Will you not be joining the others in the circle this morning?"

Hadrian turned his face away to stare into the dying fire.

"No. You?"

"I have no reason to. There is no one I want to see." Tom was reminded of his hateful sires but he assumed from their previous conversations, that Hadrian did like and miss his family. So he wondered what was the reason that Hadrian would miss the one day he could contact those he loved.

"Incendio." Tom pointed his wand at the fire.

"Thank you."

"It's late. If you are not joining the circle we should rest." Tom noticed Hadrian glance at Marcus and understood his concern, "Don't worry someone will make he returns to his dorms."

Hadrian still did move, something on his mind, "Did you ever-?"

"Ever?"

"Nothing, it's stupid," Hadrian tried to escape but Tom caught him before he could.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid." It was out of his mouth before he could even stop to think but it was the truth. He always wanted to know what Hadrian was thinking.

"Did you ever put the hat on?" Tom glanced at the hat that could tell others an embarrassing secret of the wearer.

"No." And he hadn't. It was below him and Tom couldn't risk others obtaining something that could be used against him. But he was disappointed, Tom was positive that he had not been asked what Hadrian had truly wanted to ask.

"Thought not," And Hadrian escaped from his grasp, "Good night Tom."

Tom wanted to ask Hadrian to stay, wanted to know what was the real question but stopped himself.

"Good night Hadrian."

~

Tom was quite pleased with himself. All his plans were proceeding according to planned and he was gaining a substantial amount of information of the ongoings in the Ministry. It seemed they were not happy with Dumbledore either. And his plans to grow closer with a certain green-eyed mystery were going proceeding exceptionally.

Tom walked down the staircases from the astronomy tower, a brown satchel slung over his shoulder. The sun would set soon and he had prepared everything for when he would return that night, he was anxious to conduct an experiment about star readings from a book he had finished reading. It had been written by a centaur, explaining how star readings were much more accurate than the usual divination. And that it was an easy way to predict one's own future.

Tom didn't believe in divination and prophecies, he believed only in himself and his power. Not something that could or might happen. But he was still curious.

Tom coughed, coming to a sudden halt, it suddenly became impossible to breathe. He shuddered as his body became cold and he felt the heat of a spell fly past him. He spun his want out to attack whoever had dared to ambush him but the hall was empty. Still struggling to breathe he slammed his fist against the nearest window. He would kill whoever it was.

Unfortunately, it only craked under his fist, but he was distracted by a familiar figure running into the Forbidden forest chased by five or six students. Tom narrowed his eyes, red and gold scarves glittering under the fading sunlight. The figures stopped at the edge of the forest for a few minutes before turning back towards the castle.

Tom glowered, how dare they try and attack Hadrian. Hadrian was his. Only he could hurt Hadrian if he wished. And when Hadrian did not return after fifteen minutes Tom knew he had to follow Hadrian into the forest.

"Hadrian!" Tom called out receiving no answer. He had been searching for a while, and while he refused to panic he was worried. He was unsure what the Gryffindors had exactly done but if Hadrian, someone who was as powerful as he was, had run away from their little gang it could mean anything.

Suddenly, like the strange pain he had experienced earlier, he felt a pull. Something pulled him forward. His heartbeat quicken in anticipation, until he found what he was looking for.

"Hadrian?" The boy lay on the floor his chest heaving. Tom hoped they hadn't injured Hadrian.

At the sound of his voice, Hadrian shot up, before hissing. So he was injured.

"Riddle? What are you doing here?"

Tom dropped his bag, kneeling to inspect Hadrain's injury, swearing to make those Gryffindors wish they were dead.

"I could ask you the same. You are quite aways away from the castle." Tom decided to play ignorant. He suspected that if he outright admitted to following HAdrain into the forest HAdrain would shut up and he would be unable to gain any information from him. Hadrian might even suspect him of having something to with it.

"So are you.

"Hmm, looks to be broken." Tom didn't like how Hadrian flinched.

"So why are you out here wounded?" Tell me what they did to you, Hadrian.

"Believe I asked you first."

Tom sighed, taking his eyes off Hadrian's leg. He really was stubborn. "I am collecting ingredients for a potion. One of the ingredients can only be found in a dark moist place. Professor Slughorn kindly showed me the spot a few weeks ago and I only just had time today."

Which was the truth except he had collected the ingredients the same day Slughorn had shown him.

"I was chased by some Gryffindors, they didn't like how Dumbledore watches me.

"I see." So it was Dumbledore's doing.

"Can you help me back to the castle."

"That would be best, you need medical care. Grab onto my shoulder." Tom bent down so that Hadrian had easy access to his shoulder and when Hadrian had a firm hold on him he slowly stood so not to drop Hadrian.

"We must hurry."

Night came in an instant, the trees providing an impenetrable shield against any of the remaining sunlight. Tom clench his teeth tightly together, he was unable to travel as quickly as he would like between avoiding tree branches and roots and making sure Hadrian did not fall.

The darkness messed with Toms sense of direction, it becoming impossible to find his way back to the castle. Tom, however, suspected that the forest was doing its own part in making sure the duo never left.

"What is it?"

Tom did not answer, he did not want to worry Hadrian who was probably in pain and tired.

"You're lost." Hadrian's smug voice at the realization of Tom weakness irritates Tom.

"No, I am not." He growled out.

Hadrian giggled. "Yes, you are. The perfect Prefect Riddle is lost."

Tom hated how Hadrian's voice demeaned him. Hadrian was obviously giddy at Tom's weakness. Tom growled, dropping Hadrian onto the forest floor, the boy yelling in pain.

Toms lips twitch with satisfaction at the noise, "If you do not trust me you can find your own way back to the castle."

Tom left Hadrian behind not even bothering to look back.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone." Hadrian had finally paused his laughter but Tom wanted to scare the boy so he continued into the darkness.

"_Lumos_," Tom flicked his wand, searching for specific weeds that would help Hadrian's leg.

It_ wasn't_ regret, that Tom felt, and he gathered the herbs he needed into his bag. But he did rush to hurry and return to Hadrian's side. Hadrian was completely helpless, his leg broken, lost in the forbidden forest.

"Who's there," at the sound of Hadrian nervous voice when he returned Tom was glad he hurried. "Don't come closer!"

"It's just me."

"Riddle? Didn't you leave?" Tom smiled at how quickly Hadrian tome changes to annoyed.

"Yes, but I came back."

"Hadrian scoffed, "Thank Merlin."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No! Stay!"

"I brought some herbs that can reduce the swelling. Unfortunately, we have to wait till it's lights out again for us to make our way back but let's hope someone notices we are missing before then."

"Give me your wand."

"I think not." Tom was taken aback by the sudden order.

"Riddle, I can send a message to the other Slytherins so they can get a teacher. It's already November and it might snow. Even if you light a fire it might not be enough."

Tom pondered for a moment, he was curious how Hadrian would summon help and it was true he did not really want to spend a night in the forbidden forest.

"Do you think my wand will even obey your wishes."

"Trust me. If it doesn't, we'll light a fire."

"Trust you," Tom couldn't hold it in any longer, he threw his head back loud raucous laughter erupting from his mouth, "I've already held out my hand to you Hadrian but you not take. It. Don't think I haven't noticed you aren't sincere in calling my first name."

Saying it out loud sounded ludicrous but it was frustrating how Hadrian continued to close himself off.

"Why are you so hung up on this? It's just a name. Just hand over your wand Tom!"

Tom paused his movement Hadrian sounded equally frustrated, "Yes indeed. Why does it bother me that you are so close to my followers?"

"I don't know, maybe you are jealous."

"Hmm...No, I doubt it. However, I am intrigued. It could be because I've come face to face with another powerful wizard someone almost my equal, and I find it distasteful that you lower yourself so."

"Your equal?" Hadrian was surprised at his observation and Tom revelled in it. He longed to know if Hadrian was just pretending or honestly did not see the power he had.

"Is it not so. You have a high amount of raw power but are so used to pretending to be average you have even fooled yourself."

"I'm not pretending," Tom dropped his wand into Hadrian's hand, not wanting to listen to any excuses.

"I am intrigued to see how you will summon help."

Tom waited watching as Hadrian scrunched up his forehead in a futile attempt. Tom thought it was cute how hard the boy was trying to use a wand that wasn't his.

"I thought so."

"It's not that,"

"Oh?"

"I can't use my magic. It's gone. My magic is gone."

Tom blinked confused and unsure that he had heard correctly, "What do you mean?"

"One of the Gryffindors hit me with a spell I've never heard before. Since then my magic has been depleted. I thought it would return but it hasn't."

Tom vowed to kill the one who had done it. How could another wizard think of stripping a fellow wizard of their magic? It was inhumane a fate worse than death.

"Calm down. Once we return to the castle we can figure out what they did." Thankfully Hadrian seemed to calm down at his words.

"What spell were you trying to cast?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"A Patronus."

"A Patronus? While an impressive feat I do not believe it will help."

"It can be used to carry a message. It will speak my message when it reaches a person a location in particular."

Fascinating. Tom thought, he had never heard of the light spell being used in that way and wondered what genius had found out.

"I wonder would you have called me if I wasn't stuck here with you."

"Why does it matter?"

_So no._ Tom was slightly disappointed but not surprised. He noticed Hadrian shiver, quickly lighting a fire, before answering.

"Like I said we a equals."

"We are not equals."

"I see." Tom would make Hadrian see his true potential.

"I am not your equal because you could kill me if you wished." Hadrian's voice was quiet, nervous and Tom glanced at the boy. Was he really so worried that Tom wished him dead?

Tom wanted to roll his eyes, from the brief times he had felt Hadrian's magic he had known that it would be difficult to harm the boy.

"But I don't. I don't want to kill you. I find that your power at my side is much more desirable."

Hadrian looked floored at the prospect that Tom wanted him alive.

"But you still want me as a follower," Hadrian said hesitantly and Tom knew he had him.

"Isn't it better to have people that could hurt you on your side instead of as an enemy." They fell into silence, Hadrian lost in his thoughts, allowing Tom to watch his companion.

"Hadrian?"

"What?"

"You're shivering. Come closer to the fire. It will rain soon."

"Hopefully someone will come soon." Tom silently agreed.

Tom watched at Hadrian inched closer and closer to the fire, still shivering until he couldn't watch anymore. He wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him closer to his warm body.

"It is cold but you shouldn't be to this effect. Your skin is ice cold."

"I think it is because my magic is gone," Hadrian whimpered. In response, Tom tightened his hold. Those Gryffindors would wish they were sent to Azkaban.

Tom was glad Hadrian had fallen asleep, his shallow breathing portraying a peaceful sleep. Tom did not know how long he sat there just watching and listening to Hadrian's breathing until he heard the noises of someone approaching. He stood, gently moving HAdrain off him, to meet the stranger.

His wand drawn he did not lower his guard when the stranger was revealed to not only be a Gryffindor but Henry Potter of all people.

"Here to finish the job." Tom sneered. Potter flinched, however, he did not draw his own wand in retaliation, instead, he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm here to bring the both of you back. All the professors have been searching and they were worried about his injuries."

"Then why are you also looking for us?"

"Because I am the one who told the professors what my Gryffindors did."

They stood, Tom, studying Potter. Potter wasn't lying and it seemed that he was indeed there to help.

"Then lead the way back."

~

Tom did not leave Hadrian's side when they finally made it back to the castle and the Hospital ward. As the matron fussed over Hadrian, Tom revelled in the feeling of Hadrian's newly returned thrumming magic. He'd ordered worried Slytherins to return to the common rooms, promising to send any news to them. And he waited, waited for Hadrian to awake and tell him the wonderful news of the Gryffindors expulsion.

"What happened?" The raspy voice coming from the bed interrupted his reading but Tom was not angry.

"You should be thankful. Henry Potter apparently overheard the Gryffindors bragging about what they did so he immediately informed a teacher. They were interrogated and when they mentioned that you had run into the forest Potter joined in the search. He was the one to find us and brought us back to the castle. The headmaster also found out the curse they cast on you. It was a dark one, but you should be able to use your magic again.

"Why are you still here?"

"Keeping the others from disturbing you. Though I suppose they can come in. The headmaster wanted to be informed when you wake up. He will want to speak to you before anyone else."

"Could you stay?"

"I'll go get them."

Tom was glad Hadrian had asked him to stay. He trusted the headmaster to be fair but as Dumbledore trailed behind the headmaster and Slighorn he was positive that Dumbledore would try to manipulate the situation into his favour.

"Hadrian, please explain what happened." Tom did not let his eyes wander from Dumbledore as Hadrian explained his side of events. It was pointless, between Potter and his testimonies and the Gryffindors own confession they did not need Hadrian's account. With or without Hadrian's account the Gryffindors were done for.

"My boy, you do know that if what you say is true that they may face expulsion. I doubt you want to ruin their lives. Especially those who are about to graduate."

Tom narrowed his eyes, but before he had the chance to speak up Hadrian had already started yelling, "Excuse me? What I said was the truth. Just check their wands, I doubt they are smart enough to erase their wands. And I sincerely hope that they are punished I lost my magic for a night and one of them even cast the Curciautis curse on me if it was me casting it on one of your precious Gryffindors, if I was in Gryffindor you would be insisting on expulsion even Azkaban!"

Tom wanted to clap in agreement to Hadrian's scolding. Hadrian had a way of stunning the professor, leaving him speechless, but Tom could feel the windows begin to shake because of Hadrian's anger. He grasped Hadrians shoulder using his magic to calm the boy.

"Professor it is obvious that Hadrian is distressed. Besides, I am unsure why you are accusing him of lying. Your Gryffindors have already confessed." Tom noticed Slughorn glower at his coworker, it seemed that he was not the only one angry with Dumbledore. Maybe he could use Slughorns dissatisfaction to his advantage.

"Forgive me. Professor Dumbledore does have a point." Tom's head turned. What was he saying? What happened to all that anger?

"I don't want all of them to be expelled, ill let you make your own decision but the one who cast the Unforgiveable curse and blocked my magic. Please don't let them go."

The headmaster agreed but Tom stared at Hadrian unable to believe what he had been hearing.

"Don't worry, Mr Noir. we will not let you feel jilted." Slughorn pat Hadrian on his shoulder but Tom couldn't wait for them to leave so he could strangle Hadrian and ask what in Merlin's name he was thinking letting most of his attackers free.

"Thank you, sir." Thankfully the professors and the headmaster left soon after.

Tom turned, glowering at Hadrian, "Care to explain why you didn't get them all expelled when they deserved it."

"Because I am supposed to be under Dumbledore's potion remember."

"I do," Well, he had forgotten until Hadrian had mentioned it but he was impressed. Even in the middle of his anger Hadrian remembered that Dumbledore was a dangerous enemy.

"I'm just glad it's over. Hopefully, they'll learn and leave me alone."

Tom let out a soft chuckle, relaxing, "Doubtful. They will most likely want revenge for what you have done to their classmates."

Hadrian gave him a knowing smile, "Are you not going to enact your won revenge."

"Maybe."

"Its Harry," Tom looked at Hadrian in confusion, "you want me to call you Tom, I'm only returning the favour. My friends and family have always called me Harry. Think of it as thanks for finding me in the forest."

Tom nodded, "Harry then."

He liked Harry much better than Hadrian. It felt more natural and fit the boy in front of him. He smiled, knowing he now had a foot in the door. Hadrian, harry, had let down his guard. Harry was almost his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? I'm back? Sorry for the long break it was a half planned half not but you thank flu season for me not returning sooner. But I've returned with an ultra-long chapter. Hope you enjoyed Tom's point of view next chapter will be back to Harry's and all his problems lol.


	15. Chapter 14: Henry and Dracula

Harry collapsed into his seat. It was finally the beginning of the winter holidays, all students boarding the train to return home, including him. He didn't mind being the first to arrive at the reserved compartment for Riddle's group. Alone, Harry allowed himself finally to relax, Sérieux asleep in his robes. Frankly, Harry was tired of being watched by Dumbledore and the many angry Gryffindors.

A soft tapping forced Harry to glance at the door, away from the snowy train station. To his surprise, Henry Potter stood on the other side of the glass. The hand that had knocked waved at him, a nervous smile on the Gryffindor's face. Harry returned the smile with one of his own, hurriedly opening the door pulling Henry into the compartment with him.

"Hello," Harry's grandfather sat across from Harry, pureblood manners stopping him from slouching.

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting with his knees tucked under his arms completely relaxed in Henry Potter's presence.

Over the past weeks, Henry has been the major reason that Harry had not already been ambushed by Gryffindors seeking revenge. Henry controlled the lion's house, much like Tom, and was a perfect mediator between Slytherin and Gryffindor house.

The times a few Gryffindors refused to listen to Potter, Tom and Henry set up a fair duel between the challenger and Harry. Unfortunately, besides the few formal duels, it had been nearly impossible to speak with Henry Potter outside a few words of thanks. So Harry was excited that he had been sought out by his ancestor.

"How can I help? Tom and the others will arrive soon. If you want to sit with us Tom won't mind."

Henry shook his head, "No. I just wished to speak to you. I heard you'll be spending the Yule holidays with the Blacks."

"Yeah. I'm a little worried, Orion mentioned that his mother had begun planning in October."

Henry hid his laugh with a cough, "The Blacks have never done anything without giving it their all. I was going to ask if you'd visit but I'm sure that the Blacks will keep you busy."

Harry nodded, slightly disappointed that he would not be able to see the Potter mansion.

"However I hope you will accept any letters I do send."

"Of course!"

"How are you feeling, the matron said all your wounds should be better by now."

"Yes, don't worry." Harry rubbed his ankle. It was indeed healed but it was weaker than it had been just like his arm had been after Lockhart had vanished all his bones. "It wasn't the worst thing to happen to me."

Henry smirked, "Ah, yes I've heard. What would you say your worst wound was to put the cruciatus curse to shame."

Harry's smile faltered and Henry must have noticed.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." He said hurriedly but Harry shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Harry brushed his scar, "This. It's been here since I was one year old. For the longest time, I never knew how I got this scar but once I did, when I was eleven, it began to hurt. As I got older it hurt more and more."

Harry paused to look at Henry's reaction. The boy looked confused wondering how a painful scar could match the cruciatus curse.

"It's a curse scar,"

"Oh,' that seemed to be enough for Henry to understand. Even a light family understands the repercussions of dark magic. And Harry was content to leave out that his scar only became more painful the more powerful Voldemort became.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It hasn't been hurting recently." And it hadn't. No painful itches, no nightmares, no pain. Nothing since he had arrived in the past.

"I hoped that we could become closer. Maybe friends. I understand that not all Slytherins are bad and seeing how they all stood behind you, protecting you. Unlike my house..." Henry trailed off but Harry didn't need him to continue.

He sat up grabbing Henry's hands, "Of course. I'd love to be friends."

Henry smiled, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by more voices outside the compartment.

"Hadrian! Tell Avery that I'm correct! Vampires would not want to drink his blood because he is such a stuck up pompous git that his—"

Harry groaned as the compartment door was slammed opened interrupting his conversation with Henry.

"Oh shut up Black. I bet your blood tastes like tar!" Avery shouted over Orion.

"I believe it would be best if you both were silent." Abraxas flicked his wand causing both Avery and Orion to gasp at the loss of their voice.

"Forgive us, Potter. My companions have forgotten they are no longer children."

Henry smiled, "It's alright Malfoy. Hadrian, I'll send you a letter."

Harry nodded, "I can't wait."

Henry smiled, "Good day you three."

Abraxas sat next to Harry ignoring Avery and Orion's glares at him.

"Where's Tom?"

"Oh, he's been pulled away by some of the older students," Abraxas said. "If you two promise to stop fighting and behave like proper purebloods I will release you."

Harry chuckled as Orion and Avery nodded their head so quickly he was surprised they hadn't injured themselves.

"Will you be attending our Yule ball?" Abraxas asked.

"Of course he will. Mother would never allow him to skip," Orion answered for Harry but he didn't mind.

Harry was unsure how he felt about the Malfoy's annual winter gala, he'd attended most of Slytherin party's, and liked a few, but from what he had heard the gala would be much more...polite.

However, Orion had stressed that it was required for any respectable pureblood to attend. Harry hadn't bothered arguing that he was not a pureblood. The Slytherins as a whole had all seemed to forget that his blood was tainted and that his orphan status did not bring any benefits.

Harry was content to sit back, Orion and Avery returning to bickering. This time about whether you really had to be a virgin to approach an adult unicorn. Harry rolled his eyes, wondering how exactly they even came up with these absurd ideas and why they never seemed tired of arguing all day long. Abraxas also seemed content staying out of their back and forth, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

The time passed quickly and soon enough the train was pulling into the station, where Harry could already see excited parents searching for their children.

"I'm off," Abraxas waved almost immediately as they stepped on to the platform, "I have to find Tom. We'll see you, Hadrian!"

Harry was unsure where Avery went in the crowds of parents rushing to gather their children and go home as soon as possible but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he shadowed Orion to a pair of adults standing patiently, the older man staring haughtily down his nose at those passing him. The woman's face was stiff and expressionless but Harry noticed how her onyx eyes held a fire that reminded Harry of the unborn Bellatrix.

"Mother," Orion swiftly landed two kisses on each of his mother's cheeks before nodding at the man, "Father. This is Hadrian."

Harry held back a sigh as the man looked him up and down before giving a sniff. Harry was beginning to doubt all of Orion's reassurances that his parents were not pureblood supremacists and wouldn't mind his Half-Blood status. However, the woman stretched out her arms enveloping harry into a soft hung.

"It's nice to meet you. Orion has told us so much about you." She pulled back allowing a smile to flash.

Harry returned the smile. "It is my pleasure." He bent his head taking her hand in his, allowing his lips to brush her knuckles.

It was definitely awkward, as Harry grabbed the arm of the older wizard for a side along apparition. Orion's father was still uncomfortable about how to act around his son's newest friend, but after Harry's obvious display of pureblood manners towards Lady Black, the man no longer sneered and gazed at Harry with curiosity.

Harry wasn't shocked when they arrived at Grimmauld place, Orion hadn't been shy in describing his home, but he was surprised that they landed in the back garden of the black mansion instead of the muggle street. Harry shook his head knowing he shouldn't be, the man at his side wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle road.

"Hadrian!" Orion hurried to Harry's side the older wizard not even bothering to look back as he entered the home.

"Are you excited? I told my mother that you've come from France and she immediately ordered the house elves to prepare a feast."

Harry really wanted to say it wasn't necessary, the only real French cuisine he had eaten had been Fluer's homecooked meals, but Orion seemed giddy in his chance to welcome Harry into his home.

"So, show me my room."

~

It was Sirius' room. Harry stood in the middle of the bedroom that had once...would one day...belong to his godfather. It felt foreign, no bikini-clad muggle posters, no jarring red and gold decorations. Instead, the room remained relatively plain from unuse. A four-poster bed with black wood, dark green duvet, and grey walls. A dark green satie and a wooden dresser also black. No portraits, no dead house-elves on the wall. If Harry hadn't been aware of whose house he was in Harry might not have even realised that the colours were supposed to represent Slytherin.

Harry started as Orion knocked against his open door, "You okay?"

Harry shook his head, he was unsure of how he actually felt. "I'll be fine."

Orion didn't question further, for which Harry was thankful for. The wave of emotions and nostalgia made Harry want to either cry or smile. He desperately wanted to see Sirius and was glad he had been placed in this room of all the others. But it also reminded him why he had decided to kill...now... to save Voldemort. He did not want any more of those he loved to die.

"If you need anything, I'll be next door," Orion said quietly.

"Thank you. Is supper almost ready?"

"Yup, I'm sure mother will be sending a house-elf to retrieve us. Would you like to explore the Black library? I know you've been trying to find something in the few dark books in the restricted section. Our library has a better selection."

Harry nodded. It was true if any library had what he was looking for it was the Black library.

Harry remembered the last time he had stood in this particular library. Hermione had enlisted the help of Ron and himself to look for a few books on discussing warding and any books that might have a way to destroy Voldemort. They had been hiding, still planning how to infiltrate the Ministry in order to steal Slytherin's locket from Umbridge. At the time they hadn't bothered to search the rows of books for a way to destroy the Horcruxes themselves and he wouldn't be searching for it this time either.

Orion had grabbed a book about the mind arts and divination not even bothering to hide his gift in his own home while Harry had drifted towards the shelves where the books seemed to be radiating off dark magic. So for a while Harry just read the titles, not daring to touch their bindings worried that they may be cursed. _100 ways to use unicorn blood and how to catch them. Shadow magic. The ancient ways of turning creatures._

Harry's gaze was caught by a book, shelved on the top row, _Blood wards and magical protection using blood by Count D. Nezhit'yu._ Harry's fingers involuntarily reached up his fingers brushing against the spine.

"What are you doing?"

Harry's hand retracted as if burned, spinning around to face the deep voice. Orion's father stood, his eyes narrowed at Harry.

"I'm sorry I..I just wanted to read it."

"Foolish boy," the man grabbed the hand Harry had touched the book with, bringing it close to inspect. Harry stayed still, worried at what the man wanted. But as Lord Black inspected Harry's palm he looked up surprised.

"You are not hurt."

"Uh, no. I just barely touched it."

Lord Black shook his head, his gaze flicking from the book to Harry. He finally seemed to make up his mind about something, Harry watching as the man pulled out a handkerchief using the cloth to pull the book from the shelf.

"Follow me." The man ordered still using the handkerchief to handle the book. Harry looked around in search for Orion but not finding his friend Harry decided he had no choice but to follow the wizard.

They left the library the older wizard leading Harry to what he assumed was the man's office. Papers seemed to cover the entirety of the room making it so Harry could barely make out the desk and a few chairs. Lord Black placed the book he held on top of a stack of files, picking up another stack off a purple chair only to dump them on the floor.

"Sit."

Harry quickly sat in the purple chair the man had gestured to wondering if he was in trouble.

The wizard, now seated in his own matching purple chair, stared at Harry for another few seconds before pointing to the book laying between them.

"Pick it up." Harry blinked. With the way, the man had acted with the book Harry no longer wanted to put any of his body parts near it, but as Harry met the wizard's hard stare Harry was more afraid of the spells the man might cast on him in an attempt to force him into obeying.

Harry's hand tentatively reached out, the red leather and gold writing only millimetres away before quickly snatching the book up into his arms. Nothing happened. And Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had held. Lord Black also let out a huff.

"I see. Hadrian, wasn't it, tell me why did you want this book in particular?" 

Harry stared down at the book in his possession, "I am unsure. I just thought it would be good to read."

The man nodded, "This book is quite unique and dangerous. The reason it has not been placed into the private library is so that curious children learn not to haphazardly touch books. It will give a harsh shock and will continue shocking a person until they die."

Harry cringed. Lord Black seemed to live up to the stereotype of the black madness.

"While one can end up in death it is a slow one so there is plenty of time so myself or my wife to relieve them from the curse. Reading this book and experimenting it seems that the only ones who can handle this book without any repercussions are wizards who have actually used the book."

Harry blinked down at the title, trying to forget that the book could have killed him. He was positive he had never seen the book, let alone used it. Blood wards...

"I...think my mother used this."

"Oh?"

Harry did look up his finger now caressing the gold writing, "My parents died when I was a baby. They knew someone was after them, but they were betrayed," Harry paused, Lord Black patiently waiting for him to continue, "I later found out that I was placed with my relatives because of blood wards that my mother placed after she sacrificed herself. I never notice those wards, however."

Lord black nodded. "Sounds like one of Dracula's wards. I recommend you read it, see if you recognize anything else she might have used. She must have been very powerful not many can complete the protection."

"Wha--Dracula?" Harry croaked.

Lord black raised an eyebrow, "Of course, who else would be an expert on blood than the leader of vampires."

~

As the Malfy's ball neared Harry and Orion hid from Lady Black as much as possible. She became insistent on trying outfits, trying to fix Harry's hair, and rope Orion into practising different waltzes.

"Don't know what's wrong with her," Orion had complained, both hiding in the attic that had once held Buckbeak, "she does this every time even though she knows I'll never set foot on the dance floor.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Tom sent me a letter to remind you that we will have a meeting at the ball. You'll be able to meet the older recruits."

Harry didn't respond, he had already known that there would be a death eater meeting. Ever since the catastrophe with the Gryffindors Harry had opened up a little to Tom accepting the fact he was part of the inner circle.

He was indeed curious what Tom had ordered those already in ministry to do and how Tom had actually planned in order to change to the wizarding world. From what he knew Tom planned his big moves after he left Hogwarts.

"When will we go to Diagon Ally for our robes?"

"Probably tomorrow. Mother wants us to visit a private seamstress she likes, and it will most likely take the whole day."

Harry sighed, not looking forward to standing all day allowing a strange woman to stick pins into him. But he thought of another tom who Harry had not seen since the summer.

"Could I bring Sérieux with me?"

Orion stared at him like he was insane.

"Don't worry I won't bring him to the fitting. There is someone who'd be willing to watch him.'

"Who?"

"A friend"

Orion didn't seem convinced but he shrugged. "You will just half to convince my mother."

Somehow Harry managed to convince Lady Black, or Melania as she had insisted Harry call her, that he could bring Sérieux along.

The next morning Harry and Orion travel by floo earlier than Orion's parents, Orion hadn't stopped whining until Harry agreed to introduce him to Harry's friend. Orion had gone first, catching Harry as he fell out of the fireplace.

"Gotcha.'

Harry smiled in thanks looking around the dark pub. He had purposely decided to directly travel into the Leaky Cauldron between the morning and midmorning rush. As he had predicted, the pub was nearly empty with only a few stragglers still finishing their meal or drink.

Harry scanned the pub in search of tom disappointment fluttering his chest when the man was not behind the bar.

"Harry?" Both Harry and Orion jumped as a voice sounded behind them.

Harry turned to face Tom.

"Tom!" The barman was the same, maybe a few more wrinkles and grey hairs, but he laughed as Harry shouted.

"Didn't mean to scare ya. Wasn't expecting you till the summer. Are you here for me or just passing through?" The man had the gall to look hurt, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Of course I'm here to see you. I was invited to stay at a friend's house last minute but I still promise to stay here over the summer."

Tom laughed, "So this your friend?" Tom jutted his head to Orion

"Orion Black," Orion introduced himself with a slight bow.

Tom gave a low whistle, "Some friend you have. Just call me Tom."

"Anyways," Harry was bubbling with excitement, "besides me, there's someone who really wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Tom gazed at Harry's neck where a bump under his clothes moved.

Harry smiled, Sérieux of all things was acting shy. Over the summer Tom had completely won over the snake who had acted slightly depressed when they had reached Hogwarts and it had sunk in that the human who always had something delicious in hand would not be seen for almost a year. So when Harry had to Sérieux who they were going to see Sérieux had practically preened.

"Sérieux? If you come out now I might ask for help in catching a rat infestation I have."

"_Rats?_" Sérieux hissed his head immediately popping out from under Harry's collar.

"Yes. Are you up to it?" Sérieux nodded slithering from Harry's neck onto Tom's outstretched arm. "Thank you, Harry, enjoy your holiday. Come on Sérieux lets go find those mice."

"So can he also speak to snakes? He seemed to understand Sérieux."

Harry shook his head, "No. Surprisingly he still seems to understand him. It might be one of the reasons Sérieux is so taken with him."

The rest of the day passed surprisingly fast. Melania fussed over Harry and Orion as her chosen seamstress, Melissa Corban, measured and altered several dress robes.

Harry quite liked the brown robes lined with emerald cloth on the bottom that had been chosen for him. It didn't seem like an outlandish robe that someone like Draco might wear but was nice enough for the ball and was fancier than anything he had ever owned.

Orion's robe, on the other hand, was a dark blue accented with gold on the sleeves and sliver stitching depicting the night sky.

'Are you looking forward to the ball?" Melania asked once they had left the seamstress and had returned to Grimmauld Place.

Harry wanted to say no he wasn't. That it was ridiculous to dress up and pretend that he was better than everyone else. But it was a lie. Orion had spoken about how they would perform a ritual, similar to the one at all hallows eve, it would bring them closer to magic give them the feeling of euphoria and a power boast. Harry was fascinated to know if he would meet or feel Lady Magic. The Weasly's had never mentioned that magic much like death was actually personified.

"Yes. yes, I am," he answered Melania with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish and kind of boring chapter. I hope everyone is doing well. Don't forget to leave your wonderful comments! They always inspire me to write more.


	16. Chapter 15: Yule Holidays and Death Once More

The Blacks, along with Harry, apparated into an open room, glass panels on the ceiling allowing the occupants to lookup out at the night sky. Malfoy manor was lit up with decorations, floating candles bordering the doors and windows, welcoming the guests as they arrived. The four of them were quickly greeted by Abraxas' parents who immediately shifted towards Lord and Lady Black, both wearing polite smiles. However, Harry noticed Lady Black's returning smile was genuine so he assumed they were close.

"Come on," Orion pulled Harry passed the Lord and Lady Malfoy and towards the younger blonde. Once Abraxas spotted the duo approaching he looked incredibly relieved, almost running away from the grey haired, and wrinkling man clutching a cane he had been talking to.

"Thank Merlin you are here. Creepy old man, trying to get me engaged to his granddaughter even though he knows I already have a contract. Come on, let's find the others."

Orion rolled his eyes at Harry who smiled. Harry still cared little for pureblood politics and etiquette, his time with Orion and in the Black household, he had learned it was best to keep his thoughts to himself.

Abraxas led them to the grand ballroom where the guests were mingling about. Soft music played from an empty piano, magic pressing the keys. A few couples circled the dance floor in a slow waltz. The majority, however, sat at the many tables, spread about the raised floor, boarding the dance floor, snacking on horderves.

"Tom's this way. He'll be happy that you're here." Harry didn't even have to ask if Abraxas was speaking to him.

"Harry," Tom Riddle stood and the sight of Harry who flinched at his name. It was still awkward to hear his name coming out of the young Voldemort's mouth and it not be followed by several curses. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

Harry desperately wanted to mouth something cheeky back at Tom but as he looked over Tom's shoulders, at three unknown figures of all mean looking men looking at him with a scowl he thought it best to keep his mouth shut. For the moment.

"It's good to see you too, Tom." Harry gritted out between his teeth, growing more irritated at Tom's fake but bright smile. Tom grabbed his arm pulling him into the seat at his right.

"This are Dolohov, McNair, and Rockwood." Tom introduced, barely sparing his companions a glance. "How has your vacation been so far?"

"Great!" Orion answered, "Mother already loves him and Father is somehow impressed with him."

"Impressive."

"I think it's more morbid curiosity. He's been trying to experiment on me by giving me cursed books and so on." Harry interrupted. _A lot of you._ Harry thought, looking at Tom. _Have a morbid interest in me._

"Hmm," Tom picked up his glass, swirling the red wine before taking a sip. "Will you join us in the ritual tonight Harry? You missed the one on Halloween."

"Yes." Harry nodded. The Malfoy ball, this year, landed on the winter solstice, meaning that the Malfoy's would open up rooms for their guests to use for the Yuletide ritual.

"Good. Then you will join myself and the others. We will show you how to perform the ritual."

Orion nodded with Abraxas speaking up, "Yes, it is quite easy I assure you."

Violin joined the piano, along with the soft plucking of a harp. Couples stood together beginning to dance around the room. Some who stayed seated chatted quietly, others travelling from table to table.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry blinked his eyes drawn from the purebloods holding each other to Tom who was smirking. Harry blushed at the invitation.

"No." His refusal was not as convincing as he wished when his voice cracked.

"Come," Tom pulled Harry to the dance floor with their hands entwined.

'Tom I don't know how to dance," Harry protested, trying to pull away from Tom's grasp, but strong fingers tightened around his own.

"But I do. Don't worry it will be alright, just follow my lead."

Harry was suddenly pulled forward, his nose bumping into Tom's chest. Tom chuckled, placing his other hand onto Harry's spine, causing him to shiver slightly. For a little while they did not move, only swaying side to side to the music. Harry slowly grew comfortable in Riddle's arms trying his best to ignore the stares from others and focus on the dance.

Tom eventually stepped to the side pulling Harry along.

"Ah!" Harry let out a noise.

Riddle smiled, as the duo now followed the steps of the other pairs. "Trust me."

Harry nodded, allowing Riddle to lead them. "See it's not so bad."

Harry glanced around noticing that there were only a few pairs left along with them. "I think we should sit down."

"Hmm," Harry stiffened as Riddle bent closer to his face, "Are you embarrassed?"

Harry supposed he should as they were the only same sex pair, but instead, he felt at peace in Tom's arms.

"Not really,"

Tom bent even closer, "Harry, will you be my partner for the night?"

"Your partner?"

"Yes, for the Yule ceremony."

"I guess. I didn't know you needed a partner."

"It's not required but it does amplify the ritual. Come let's sit. The food should be out soon."

Harry rolled his eyes as Tom once again acted like he was the boss of everyone but followed riddle back to their seat.

Dinner was quickly served and eaten, the room growing louder and louder with talking. Only Tom and Harry seemed to be silent. Tom content to listen to his followers and Harry too uncomfortable to join in the conversation.

"Friends," a man who Harry vaguely recognized from the Daily Prophet as the Minister of Magic. "The hour has come for us to join our hands as one as worship our old gods. They await our thanks and gifts. Let us all pray that in return we are visited by our lords." he finished with a clap signalling for wizards and witches to stand and begin to separate into small groups.

"Harry," Harry looked up at Tom, still seated unsure what he should do, "Follow me."

For once Harry was thankful that Tom defaulted to ordering around people and didn't allow time for people question or protest. So Harry hurriedly followed Tom along with Abraxas, Orion, Dolohov, McNair, and Rockwood, Tom leading them to a dark room dimly lit by candles floating around the room. Harry squinted, trying to look around the room in an effort to make out its details. Green vines circled the room decorated with red beads and a red cloth on the floor lead to what Harry guessed was the altar. And what looked to be long sticks with mistletoe tied with more red cloth rested against the walls.

Harry stood stiffly as the others immediately grabbed the long white robes and blue belt rope that waited for them on red shelves. The group dawned the robe over the clothes they already wore and tied it shut with the blue rope.

"Here," Tom handed over a similar robe but this one was blue, with silver thread sparkling in the candlelight. Harry followed Tom's lead, slipping his arm through the robe and tying his golden rope around his waist.

"Harry," Tom placed a hand on Harry's back causing him to flinch and pushed Harry forward to the white altar. "Don't be nervous, just follow my lead."

Harry could only nod, kneeling next to Tom with his eyes fixed on the altar. It was decorated with walnuts, oranges, apples, candy, and tiny golden bells. Harry's lip twitched at how simple it looked. McNair was the one to pass around the sticks Harry had noticed earlier and as he accepted it Harry could already feel the warm pulsing of magic.

_To our roots, we call for the sun as the moon enters the day._

_To our magic, we call for your power to enter our vessels_

_We gift our thoughts, power, and gifts to our goddess_

_We bow down to ask for mother Magik's blessing._

Harry and the others repeated Tom's words, each holding out the stick of mistletoe, the bell on the end ringing quietly.

_We, Magik's servants, bow to your greatness._

_We thank you for bestowing us your blessing_

_We hope to find favour in you, oh goddess._

_As a lord, I swear to lead my life for Magik_

_As my partner swears to also uphold your laws_

_We as one bind ourselves to Lady Magik_

_Giving our lives to you_

Harry paused as the others had not repeated the last verse Tom had uttered, but receiving a reassuring nod from the man at his side Harry fumbled over those last words. His cheeks felt hot as he finished speaking wondering if he was the only one who felt like the ritual was beginning to feel very intimate.

Tom grabbed the bronze dagger sitting on the altar digging the tip into his forearm dragging the blade down to his elbow. A red line of blood oozing from the wound. Tom quickly held his over a bronze bowl covered in runes, allowing his blood to drip down. Magic automatically cleansing the knife before it was handed over to Harry.

Harry's hand shook as he tried following the step Tom had already shown but was partly unwilling to cut his arm not wanting to be in pain. However, when the knife met his arm, Harry was unable to feel any pain from the wound he inflicted upon himself.

Harry hurried to hover his arm over the bowl worried of getting blood on his garment. Harry watched it entranced, not taking his eyes off his blood flowing down his arm, gathering upon his wrist, before slipping off one by one.

Harry blinked, red liquid splashing and turning into a black substance, now looking very similar to ink. Harry suddenly felt a pull forward, letting out an audible gasp, the knife in his hand clanging against the floor.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored Tom, his body suddenly feeling weak, the pull growing stronger. He was surprised, having an inkling of who was calling him, he had thought the ritual was for Lady Magic. But Tom's cool hands were no longer enough to keep Harry rooted to the living realm and as everything began to fade to blackness Harry heard one last worried cry come from TOm.

+++

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked around the cold but normal looking room. A desk stood trembling under the weight of the magnitude of papers. A soft looking sofa to the side.

"I can't be dead." Harry glared at death who stood behind the desk, arms crossed as he grinned at Harry.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Hah, yeah right. You summoned me."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Harry rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the sofa. Harry was trying not to freak out, keeping a calm face in front Death. Unlike the last time they had met in Hogwarts, Harry was conscious of no longer being in his body. When he'd look down his chest he seemed solid enough and Harry was extremely thankful he hadn't fallen through the sofa. But Harry could also still feel his body still in the Malfoy manor, on the floor. He could also feel someone shaking him in an attempt to wake him. Tom maybe. But Harry was getting disoriented from the faint feeling of someone's hand grabbing his shoulder.

"I brought you here because it is Yule. A time to celebrate."

Harry hadn't forgotten his annoyance at Death when he had been ignored and Death was not helping his patience.

'Uh, Huh."

"You're no fun. I brought you here because the death toll is overwhelming me and this the only time we could chat."

"Yes let's chat," Harry crossed his arms. "I wanted to ask you why my scar hasn't burned since I arrived. I only just realized the absence of pain."

Death shrugged, "Time travel. The sliver of Voldemort's soul is still inside of you. It will stay there unless Tom Riddle one day kills you. At the moment Riddle is whole, not having torn his soul apart so while the connection is still there it is attached to Riddle."

Harry didn't quite understand but was glad he wouldn't have to deal with the pain his scar had always given him.

"I wished to warn you," Harry looked up at the dark figure, Death avoided his gaze, "Riddle is not stupid. It might work in your favour with Riddle's newfound interest in you but it could also backfire on you."

Harry frowned, "I know. I don't trust Tom to not hurt me or even keep me alive."

Death blinked and Harry noticed surprise and curiosity in his features, "It has been some time since we last spoke do you believe you will be able to change Riddle for the better or do you fear that death is the only option."

Harry gulped. Now it was his turn to look away from Death and fixate on a point on the wall. "I always fear that I might end up killing him. I didn't want to die and I still doubt I would ever be able to beat him in a fair duel." Harry paused trying to gather his thoughts.

He had done his best to ignore the guilt he felt every time he laughed or agreed with Tom. He avoided thinking about how Tom had been the one to kill his parents and his friends. He'd done everything to separate Voldemort and Tom Riddle into two different entities. And now that they were on good terms friendly even Harry had done everything in his power to not dwell on all the what ifs... his brain came up with.

What if Tom was right? What if Dumbledore was truly the evil one? What if Tom could save the magic community? What if he allowed Tom to be his friend? What if he trusted Tom? What if Tom betrayed him? What if Tom tried to kill him again? What if Tom found out that he was from the future? What if Harry couldn't change the future or Tom? What if he stayed here, at Tom's side?

They were endless. All his fears and desires. The wanting to run away and stay in shadows. The fear of death and the cowardness of wanting to live and not kill. The betrayal and hurt he felt towards Dumbledore and the confusion he felt for Tom.

"I have no idea.'' Harry finally breathed, "I doubt Tom will ever go through life innocent, as a law abiding citizen, but I do know I want to stop him from creating his Horcruxes and from turning into a mad dark lord. I hope he can change the world through rules and laws, not through terror and death."

Death hummed, "I'd like that too. I don't need even more souls down here. Have you thought about what to do with Dumbledore? Are you going to seek revenge or allow him to continue with his plans."

Harry's nails bit into his palms as he clenched his fist. His body automatically stiffening at any mention of his professor.

"Revenge isn't the right word. I want him destroyed, unable to control or mess up another child's life."

Death nodded and pulled something out from his robe, "Here. I'm sure you already know you can't fool Dumbledore much longer about you being under the influence of the potion this man can help you."

Harry looked down and the paper death had handed over. "Why him?" Even as he asked Harry knew it was a stupid question.

"Death is too easy of a fate for that man don't you think. There are always more ways to inflict pain greater than an eternity with me. Now," Death stood motioning for Harry to do the same. "It is time for you to go back you have many who are worried about you."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as death touched his forehead, giving Harry the lightest of kisses on his scar that Harry almost thought he had imagined.

"Until next time, my child."

Icy coldness enveloped him before Harry could ask anything. He instantly held his breath as he felt the lack of air constricting his lungs until he screamed as the ice turned into hot fire burning his skin, his soul. He reached out for anyone to save him, to pull him out of the fire, out of hell. He gasped sitting up, his eyes wide as he gasped for air. He could make out the blurry forms of other beings around him and he could feel the soft sheet and bouncy movement of a bed under him so Harry guessed he was back in the world of the living.

"Harry?" a worried voice called out for him, it sounded so far away but the owner of the voice grabbed his still outstretched hand. "Don't worry I've got you."

It was still painful to speak so he just nodded, closing his eyes. The voice was calm and Harry felt safe as the hand squeezed his. Harry returned into the darkness knowing that when he awoke he would be fine. Tom would protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I wanted to update sooner but inspiration hit me for another HP fanfic and it has been hard to stop.


	17. Chapter 16: Professor Slughorn and Promises

Harry was numb. The icy winter weather numbed his skin as Harry peered out the open window. Numb. Harry was numb to the world and his situation. Christmas and Yule holidays were finally over and Harry desperately wished he was back with Ron and Hermione. Playing a game of quidditch with the Weasleys.

Harry sighed, his breath coming out in a foggy cloud. A few muggles walked past the invisible house, travelling quickly to leave the cold weather. It was the day before he returned to Hogwarts, Orion finally succeeding in dragging Riddle off somewhere allowing Harry to be alone and enjoy something he had not been granted in the past few days, peace and quiet.

Harry reached into his pocket grasping at the piece of parchment he had hidden. He knew why Death had handed him the paper and for the first couple of days after his return, Harry had thought of sending a letter. But now he thought better of it. He hoped he did not have to get entangled with another person who may or may not kill him. He was already worried enough with Riddle.

After he had awoken the day after Yule party in one of Malfoy's many guestrooms, Harry had been surrounded by the Malfoys and Blacks either curious or worried about him and with slight disappointment, Riddle was nowhere in sight. Harry had ignored the clench in his heart at Riddle's absence, chalking the emotions to annoyance that besides Death the one responsible for putting him in bed was missing.

The Healer, young but seemly reliable, that the Malfoy's had summoned that evening proclaimed that Harry was fine if a little exhausted. The Healer surmised that Harry had collapsed at the sudden surge of power during the ritual caused by lack of exposure to raw magic since Harry had never practised or participated in any rituals before, the Healer recommending Harry start with simpler rituals before the more magic heavy if he did not wish to faint again.

After the Healer had left along with the Malfoy's, the Black's had hurried him back to their home. Harry had been giddy at the thought that once he arrived back at Grimmauld place he could rest and relax before returning to Hogwarts the only annoyance would be the ever-curious Lord Black. In retrospect, Harry should have been suspicious of Riddle's absence, for when he arrived his room had been taken over by an extra bed, along with a second trunk placed at the end of the new furniture.

"Tom was really worried." Orion told Harry noticing Harry's frown, "He asked if he could stay for the rest of the holiday's to make sure you were okay. I think he might be feeling a little guilty he was, after all, the one who asked you to be his partner for the ritual."

Harry had scoffed not believing Riddle had ever felt the emotion guilt. But in the coming days, Riddle had not left Harry's side for more than five minutes, even going as far as to watch Harry as he slept. It, of course, made it harder for Harry to fall asleep or relax for even a moment. It unnerved Harry to have Riddle no longer hide his watchful gaze, and while Harry still did not believe Riddle felt guilty it was becoming harder and harder to read Tom.

"Harry?"

Harry swung around to face Riddle, his peace and quiet over, "Tom, you've returned."

"Yes, well my Knights did not bring me any useful information so I left,"

Harry turned back to the white scenery outside. After returning from the Malfoy's Riddle had pulled back, drawing a new line between Harry and Riddle's Knights. No more was he introduced to more members of Riddle's group or invited to meetings even though Harry knew Riddle still met with them. But it did not bother Harry, he was not interested in joining their group. Harry only cared about Riddle.

"Careful," Riddle reached passed Harry to close the window, "It would not be wise to catch a cold."

Harry did not move to look at Riddle even though Harry could feel Riddle's breath on the back of his neck.

"Thank you."

"Harry," Riddle retreated allowing Harry to relax, "I forgot to ask you. I am sure you know of Professor Slughorn's club?"

Harry's heart froze, he had to clutch the window sill from falling over. Harry closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

_Not yet. Please not yet._

"Harry?" Riddle asked sounding worried.

"The Slug Club?" Harry asked turning to look at Riddle.

"Yes. Professor Slughorn has invited those in the club for a New Years party as we did not have one for Christmas. We are also allowed to invite one other person."

Harry nodded remembering his own Christmas party as part of the Slug Club. What a disaster that had been.

"I hoped you would be willing to accompany me to the party, Harry?"

"Yes-- What?" Harry was not sure he had heard correctly.

Riddle smirked, stepping closer. "I hope you can be my partner at Slughorn's party."

"But-but why?" Harry spluttered, "There are tons of other people who want to go with you. Other females!"

Riddle laughed, throwing his head back as he did. Harry had only seen Riddle laugh so openly a few times before. It wasn't a fake smile or a condensing smirk. Riddle truly found it amusing and Harry found Riddle slightly handsome as he smiled so freely. Just a little.

"At the ball, you were not embarrassed to be dancing with me what changed?"

"What changed is that I don't appreciate you making fun of me."

Riddle sighed but his eyes still sparkled with laughter. "I only asked you because I believe you will make the boring evening entertaining. If I went with someone else they would only make it dull and of that is the case I'd rather go by myself."

Harry knew, looking at Riddle who was, for lack of better words, pouting, that he would be attending that party with Riddle whether he agreed or not.

_Besides. This is our chance._

"Alright. I'll go with you but you must promise me something,'

"Oh, what ?"

"Get me some alone time with Professor Slughorn. It is no fun if I can't officially join the exclusive group."

Riddle smirked, "Of course. And I'll help butter up the Professor.

~

The journey back to Hogwarts was quiet. Tom had retreated into one of the books he had received for Christmas and the others had started a game of exploding snaps. Harry opted to sit and watch but he knew by Orions frequent glances that he was not hiding his worries as well as he had hoped.

Riddle had handed him the invitation to Slughorn's party earlier that morning giving Harry the chance to begin planning. The party was set for the evening of the ninth, five days away. Harry already had a broad plan the only problem was Slughorn. While Slughorn had been foolish the potions professor was not stupid. Harry had to be careful and not allow Slughorn to escape if he wanted to change the future.

The students as a whole were sluggish during the feast that evening. Many disappointed that the holidays were over and they had to soon return to classes. Even the teachers conversed in low voices or ate silently.

As Harry glanced at the head table he met Dumbledore's gaze. Harry felt sick as the man smiled lifting his glass in a semi toast. Harry knew it was coming. Death was right. He was not so great of an actor that he would be able to fool Dumbledore for much longer, it shocked him that he had been able to keep up his act for so long. And when Harry finally dropped his act Dumbledore would most likely perceive Harry as a bigger threat than Riddle.

It was his plan after all. Turn all of Dumbldores suspicion onto him so that Riddle would be free from Dumbledore's watchful eye. If only for a moment. Harry wanted to see Dumbledore turn green when he found out not only had Harry never been under his control, Harry also knew what Dumbledore had done and had been playing right into Harry's hands.

A wolf in sheep's clothing. Harry thought the quote was fitting. Harry was no longer a sheep who followed Dumbledore's every word. He was no longer Dumbledore's golden boy. He was now a wolf who lay at Dumbledore's feet allowing himself to stepped on until the moment was right. And in a second he would pounce eating him up.

"Harry," Riddle's hand landed on his shoulder, "the feast is over."

And indeed, as Harry looked around him the feast had ended students returning to their beds. Harry groaned he had been too distracted by Dumbledore that he had forgotten to eat. But this wasn't the first time he had gone without dinner.

Harry ignored his rumbling stomach following Riddle and the other Slytherins to their common room desperately wishing to climb into bed and forget about Dumbledore.

~

Harry had expected Slughorn's party to be similar to the Christmas party he had attended in his sixth year. But the room had been decorated simply and Harry only noticed fellow students and their partners. No vampires or previous students. Slughorn sat a round table placed dead centre, food on other tables slid against the walls.

As Slughorn noticed Riddle's arrival Slughorn stood from his seat with a jovial smiled, "Tom, my boy. So good to see you. How was your holiday?"

"Good evening Professor. My holiday was...interesting." Tom smirked at Harry.

"Oh?" Slughorn chuckled, "And good evening Hadrian. It's good to see you boy. Tom has been praising you for a while. It is a shame I only see you in class."

Harry blushed, "Thank you, sir, I am excited to be here."

"Yes then come. Come sit. We can start the festivities now that my star pupil is here."

"Hadrian," As Harry down he heard someone hiss at him.

"Marcus?" Marcus grinned.

"Of course, you don't honestly believe Slughorn doesn't know of my genius." Harry gave a small laugh grateful that he was seated next to a friend. Tom was already engrossed in a conversation with Slughorn and an older student Harry did not recognize.

"Is there a reason Slughorn did not throw a Christmas party. I heard he loves to do one every here and that everyone longs to go."

Marcus snorted, "Oh yeah. Slughorn goes all out for his Christmas parties and many of the older students do anything to attend as it is a chance to make connections and get a job. But.." Marcus leaned closer, lowering his tone after glancing at their potions professor, "a potions experiment went awry. I didn't see but I heard that he was covered with pus oozing boils and refused to leave his room. And he couldn't make an antidote he had to wait for the failed potion to wear off."

Harry laughed at the image of Slughorn sulking about having to cancel his Christmas party as he was covered in disgusting boils tears soon falling down his cheeks.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the evening. With Marcus by his side and his sarcastic comments Harry even liked talking to Rosier. Even as he was glared at, Harry only smiled daring the older Slytherins to curse him and cause a scene.

"Harry," Tom finally turned his attention away from Slughorn, "I have been telling Slughorn about your aptitude in defence and as he's seen your great work in potions he was very excited when I told him you should join the Slug Club. And," Tom whispered in his ear, "He is willing to speak to you in private today."

Harry smiled at Slughorn, "Thank you, professor. I look forward to our talk."

"Me too. It is quite astonishing really, Tom here is a genius one that is not seen for centuries but when you arrived I could tell you are just as strong. And the way you can keep up with him in potions..."

"Thank you, sir, but I believe that Tom is still stronger. I doubt I could win in a fair fight," the only reason Harry could keep up in potions was that he had brewed them all before.

"I am not sure that is true," Tom smiled making harry start, "Harry here seems like he hides his true power even from himself."

"Look at him," Slughorn chuckled, "he won't allow anyone to speak ill of you, Hadrian. Even yourself. Just let him think you are stronger--eh. A good rivalry between friends is always good."

_We are not friends_. Harry almost blurted out.

The party quickly died down soon after. Curfew was long gone but as Slughorn had given permission to the other head of houses many were content to stay that way until Slughorn could no longer hide his yawns.

"It seems I am no longer as young as I used to be," Slughorn stated jovially. "Best you return to bed."

"You should go ahead," Harry told Riddle, "I will try to make our conversation short as it is late."

"You sure?" Riddle examined Harry's face.

"Yeah. Besides even with a note Prefects shouldn't be out. You need to set an example."

Riddle returned Harry smile with a nod. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

Harry sat waiting as the others filtered out and back to their dorms.

"Hadrian." Slughorn noticed Harry still waiting. "I had hoped with the late hour we could our discussion quick. I already am excited to allow into my club."

"That is not why I am here," Harry said.

"Oh then maybe we can postpone out talk,"

"Professor," Harry folded his hands, trying to remember how Riddle had begun this conversation, "what do you know about Horcruxes?"

"What?" Harry had shocked Slughorn but it was to be expected. Harry did not have Tom's enchanting good looks or sweet words. "I am not sure I know what you mean,"

Harry remembered how hard it had been for him to extract Slughorns memories and give it to Dumbledore. If he was not careful Slughorn would shut him out.

"You are right." Harry nodded as if he believed his words, "You shouldn't have a clue about such cursed magic, Professor. Even those who are consumed by the dark arts know that it is forbidden. It is several steps over an invisible line for most dark families. So it is only reasonable a neutral Wizard such as yourself would not know about Horcruxes."

"Quite so," Harry did not miss the older man's hands twitch as if longing to grab something.

"Unfortunately Profesor, I've heard some interesting rumours. Rumours that say that not only do you know about Horcruxes but you have detailed information about them."

"R-rumours," Slughorn was sweating now.

"Hmm, yes. And it got me thinking. Why would a Hogwarts Professor know so much about Horcruxes? More than many dark families or Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Slughorn almost swooned at Dumbledore's name.

"But I think I know why. Not only are you aware of Horcruxes and how to make them. You attempted to create one of your own. Correct?"

The room fell silent. Slughorn froze. Harry was not just spewing random theories. He had given this theory a lot of thought, mostly during his hunt for Horcruxes. After Dumbledore had been killed Harry had questioned why Dumbledore had wanted the memory so badly. Dumbledore had said it was to confirm his theory on how many Horcruxes Riddle made. But the memory had never sat well with Harry. It had, like an uncomfortable itch, been on his mind for months.

Why had Riddle, with all his followers and intelligence gone to Slughorn about Horcruxes? And why had he just allowed Slughorn to keep this memory and of Riddle's weakness? Maybe it was because Riddle knew that Slughorn would rather die than admit his discussion with Riddle.

Riddle could read all the books he wanted but as so many were frightened and did not write down the steps or the books had been destroyed Riddle needed someone with experience.

"I-I am afraid you are mistaken," Slughorn finally breathed.

"That is fine," Harry stood, "but it would do no one any good if the Ministry or even Grindlewald found out. You could be imprisoned, tortured, or killed."

Slughorn gulped, he had finally pulled out a handkerchief to dab at his forehead.

"So it will be in your best interest to never speak of this and to deny until your last breath that you have any knowledge of Horcruxes." Harry finally pulled out his wand.

"Promise Professor that you swear to never speak of Horcruxes to anyone."

"I-I promise,"

"Good. I'll know if you do." The wordless spell Harry cast attached itself to Slughorn. "Good night Professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I am updating the year Harry travels to the past to 1942, making this now 1943. It is the correct year for Riddle to be in his fifth year. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
